SnowBots
by Midorigirl35
Summary: Jack and Tadashi prompts and ficlets...or...A desperate fan who needs more Jadashi in her life forcing the coule together.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm inputting my part on the fandom, I will try my hardest as an engineer to this ship to add coal to the flames and keep this thing alive! Here's a bunch of Au's I thought up.**

* * *

Out walking their dog who starts chasing after the other person's dog cat AU

"BUNNY! sit! Heal boy!" The wolverine hybrid ignored him, instead it only growled at the ginger cat, quivering behind it's owner.

Jack tightened the lead around his hand scolding the pup "Bunny, No! Bad Dog- I'm am sooo sorry…" he trailed off when he finally looked at the person holding the cat tightly to their chest. Jack watched in slow motion as they lifted they head from looking down at the hybrid and glanced upwards, The cats owner only looked irritated and the university cap concealing half his face in shadow made the boy look murderous, Jack gulped.

He then tightened his grip on Bunny pulling him in closer giving him no freedom to move, his brain then finally conked back to life.

"I- I am so sorry, he never listens to me at the best of times." Jack glared at the offending pup "I swear if it wasn't bad for his health I'd kept him locked in doors."

Tadashi stared at the boy (maybe?) he wasn't sure about the kids age he had one of those faces...he would of said fifteen if it weren't for those laugh lines around his eyes.

"It's fine," He started knowing such a small kid couldn't control this huge Husky-it-thing what was it?

now that he looked at the dog he wasn't sure what type of breed it was, "Is that a husky?" He guessed leaning forward intrigued, Jack beamed finally able to gush about his unique pup,

"Sorta, he's actually part wolverine." This surprised the cat owner

"What?"

"Yep. I lived in burgess for a while and my aunts cocker spaniel, had a 'heat' with a wolf." Tadashi raised an eyebrow

how interesting..

He glanced down and saw it did look viscous, especially it's luminous green eyes looked intensely at Mochi, it was starting to freak him out,

Tadashi cleared his throat trying to look away "You named your wolverine…Bunny?" Tadashi asked, amused

Jack nodded looking smug "I thought it would make him appear softer instead of calling him Killer or Aster. Fluffy just couldn't do it." Tadashi hid his smirk behind his hand then remembered himself "This is Mochi," he manoeuvred the cat in his arms and Jack leaned close stroking under its chin "I hope I didn't frighten him too much." He apologised and looked sincere, it was too cute and doubled with overdosed sugar.

Dear Tadashi, it appears you have diabetes from fitness overload.

Tadashi waved away his concern "Nah," his face suddenly took on a thoughtful look and his eyes flickered down to Bunny then glanced upwards catching his eyes. "I'm Tadashi by the way," he held out his hand Jack accepted "Jack Frost."

Tadashi scratched his neck nervously giving his trademark smile that always worked on Hiro.

"You know, I do dog training lessons on Sundays, maybe you should bring Bunny around?" Jack looked surprised "Oh um, that's very nice of you but um, I don't really have that much cash on me." He looked apologetic and slightly caught of guard, Tadashi waved him of "Nonsense, it's free. If the group exceeds five people then I add a profit, so far it's only two people so it's more of a club of teens passing information on pets than actual lessons."

Jack glanced at Bunny, well the pup needed to socialise more, that's the reason he was so antsy on a leash, it could be good for him.

But it was Jack who's never socialised in a while, he wasn't so sure about himself "I don't know." He brushed his hand through his hair messing it up even more,

Tadashi did look put down but instead pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it he then leaned forward putting it in Jacks top pocket above his breast and patted twice "Call me when you change your mind." Jack brain stuttered to a halt

Was Tadashi…Flirting?

Pfft nah that's ridicules

Jack smiled "Um sure, I-I'll call you." Tadashi gave his own smile that seemed to brighten any body's day and waved with Mochi under his arm.

Jack stared at his retreating form then shook his head walking back the way he came, he saw Bunny look up and glare "No, I'm not going to call him." But the dog huffed as if to say,

Yeah right kid, if ya say so.

One's blind and falls in love with the other's voice AU

Jack was used to being blind, that was how he awoke on the lake, he felt the sounds, heard the ice cracking beneath his feet before solidifying into solid ground, his feet slipped over the frosted ice but he felt all the sensations, textures the soft sprites of frost rolling under his feet and sticking to create a protective layer, enough to help him from random ice shards but not enough to feel the ice replaying to his senses.

Then a sound as he felt his foot connect with a wooden object, foreign to the cold elements he was exposed to he bent low his hands reaching out patting the ice before enclosing on a long wooden staff. He felt it cackle and

splinter beneath his palm he almost dropped it, the butt of the staff hit the lake and Jack gasped as he felt the frost spread and like sound echoes it gave him small insight he knew he was on a lake, the frost seemed to guide him towards the edge and he placed his hands on a tree, as the frost spread so did his sight...

He couldn't exactly see but he could sense the trees and the area he was in, almost like a faded blue print.

And the wind helped him too, softly nudging him this way and that like a rag doll he wasn't sure if it was trying to kill him or protect him.

When he fell face first in a ditch he instantly thought the former, until he heard voices, laughing and singing. Jack brightened finally someone to tell him where he was!

He heard them and then he sensed it a force or person- no two people walking towards them "Hey! Excuse me- can you tell me-" he sharply inhaled when the forces passed though him he felt a pain erupt through his chest hot and cold almost an intense spasm and as soon as it started it was over.

It left him feeling he fell to the side against a small hut hearing men and children laughing, he didn't know how he knew but he just did.

He knew they weren't ghosts it sounded insane but maybe he was in hell.

"I can't see them, and they can't see me." Maybe it was hell feeling like he was in an isolated box with no way out, it was scary.

"Jack Frost."

A soothing voice called out and Jack turned towards it his staff raised and he found surprised how he knew where to place his feet "Who's there!" Until he felt a light around him he couldn't explain it but the warmth chased away the fears.

He wasn't scared any more.

Over the years he learned how to use his powers to his advantage how to use the ice and wind to sense everything around him, he explored the world inside out as the others would see outside in. Even spirits that he came across would look at him and think that he wasn't blind at all, thanks to the wind and frost he knew where to look how to act and all firmly believed there was nothing wrong wrong with him.

They treated him like a nuisance and spoke too loud, especially the bunny he just loved to shout, especially on Easter, it wasn't his fault!

He only wanted to lightly dust the ground so he could actually find out what Easter was about but the snowstorm was a little unpredictable.

But the world was changing right before his…ears.

New smells, tastes, and senses and the wind found new places to take him he was constantly on the move always traveling and always alone.

Then Pitch Black happened and Jack found he was more alone than ever. The others still didn't know he was blind, he perfected the facade to well and when he did slip up they deemed he wasn't paying attention, the blue of his eyes they simply thought it was a normal eye colour.

Pitch knew but he didn't say anything…why?

Was it because it wasn't one of his fears?

Jack didn't know and didn't care.

But the world was changing, it was getting smaller lands began to emerge together a personnel favourite was Fransokyo, he couldn't see it but apparently it was a knockoff of San fancissco man, kids probably wouldn't even know what that was now! How time flys.

It soon became one of his favourite spots his own personnel 8th wonder of the world as soon deemed wonders as sights. Jack deemed it for sound, the place was filled with so many people, so foreign or native with many many accents! Some spoke in their respective language while some still spoke English, he should take some lessons with Tooth so he could understand what they were saying.

He just liked listening, he could sit here all day and just listen to the world talk around him.

He tried to mimick them at one point going really high a squeaky, or add an accent he's pretty much got "Comman as muck." Down.

But there was some that peeked his interest some where he followed home and listened to talk all day, he was intigued when he heard them recite the same old rubbish or heard a strain in their voices, when they yelled or got angry, voices have a way or creating electricity in the air especially when someone was upset.

Then they was music voices were like songs so different and varied and crowds are usually like an orchestra, Jack liked music as much as people it would've been great to create his own. He would like to learn his to play the guitar, or a Piano but he could really see the sheet music could he?

Well he could sing, but after a while the silence seemed to drag more than ever. Jack hunched over his knees with his staff held loosely in his hand. The breeze stroked back his bangs and the scent of baked pastries filled the air.

He knew he was sitting on top of a restaurant but it was odd, at night he heard the voices and it sounded like a family then during the day the voices multiplied he wondered if it was a rented apartment/shop?

Jack was just about to leave until he heard the door open, the bell ringing as he heard the host exclaim brightly "Tadashi! You're back early!" Jack stiffened as he heard it "Hi Aunt Cass, yeah SFIT closed early, fire alarm, can you believe that?" Jack found himself turning to the source and pearled closer towards the window upside down "Ah I'm so worried you would get hurt on that scooter of yours." Jack held back a snicker "Cass, I'm a really safe driver." He heard a few chuckles and wished he knew what he was missing but the cafe was too warm it was so blank to him he couldn't sense anything that was happening inside!

"I'm going to go study, I'll come down at Dinner time. Kay." Cass scolded "Fine just don't over work yourself, honey."

Jack instantly follows and flew up a level higher and proped himself against the windowsill, he felt the wind mess with his hoodie and he waved it off "Hold on I just…want to hear more." He didn't know why, this kids voice wasn't that interesting and yet...he stayed, he was rooted to the spot not until he heard 'Tadashi' speak.

E heard him pull out a chair and pick up a pencil and began scribbling away.

Time passed by with only the sound of Tadashi's breathing filling the air, then movement clothes rustling and-

The sound of a light switch and then back to scribbling, Jack groaned "Argh! Will he just talk already." But of course Tadashi didn't speak, Jack slumped he didn't know why he felt that this one was any different he just...felt hopeful.

Jack placed his hand against the window and with a sigh flew away and left fransokyo letting the wind take him to another place to have snow days.

As he whopped and with a gust of wind powered him towards the next continent Tadashi turned at the sudden sound turning towards his window seeing the frost cackling against the pane and rubbed at his ear "...what was that?"

Life as we know it Au

Tadashi never dates, well, he tried as much as the next person.

Usually a date with someone to him, was so normal that when it ended, he would think back years later and be startling just realising "Wait...that was a date." That it wasn't some get together with a friend?

He has been on other dates, just now realising they all ended the same, nether less be it a boy or girl, he saw lt wasn't anything the way novels and movies portray it.

Thinking of his friends, even though he loves them all, he never on e stopped to think of overstepping the boundaries between friendship or romance.

So he pegged himself as an asexual, because so far he didn't feel any attraction to anyone especially strangers he just met.

It explains why Tadashi was at home, waiting for over an hour for his blind date that his parents set up with an old friend.

He already finished his novel, drumming away at it with his fingers staring at the time, he wore his more formal clothes wondering if he was going to a restaurant, maybe. A knock at the door brought him from his thoughts, he sighed of relief knowing he won't have to order pizza.

He opened the door and was surprised at the man standing there, his face was covered by a black cap, a Baggie hoodie and denim jeans it was way too casual, almost as if he just got of the couch.

Tadashi stared feeling over dressed "Frost?" He asked and the boy glanced up, he was cute but the mischievous glint and the cooked smile sent shivers of unease down his spine, he was reminded of the playground bullies he was subjected to as a child.

He took a steady sigh trying not to judge on the first impression.

"Jack," he greeted but the boys eyes narrowed into a worried frown "Am I late?" Tadashi shrugged "Just an hour," he said casually the boy tensed, the atmosphere was so thick it could be cut with a knife.

Jack took a step back "um, Are you ready to go?" Tadashi blinked then took a hesitant step forward "oh, uh yeah. I'm starving." He shut the door following after his date.

When they walked outside the apartments towards the parking lot, Jack licked his lips trying for small talk "So, heard you moved to Burgess?" He asked and Tadashi nodded "Yep." He simply said.

Jack waited for him to elaborate but realised that's all he would say "oh..." Tadashi's eyes flickered to his, then down again "Um h-how long have you known Misaki?" Tadashi asked, the kid looked confused at first until Tadashi explained

"My dad." Jack seemed to brighten, "Oh! well I don't know him personally, but Bunny does, since they did tai chi together or something." Tadashi nodded but didn't say anything else.

Jack glanced one way then back forward again until Tadashi raised an eyebrow and asked "Have you got a ride?" Jack actually stopped short "Um no?" Tadashi gave him an odd look who doesn't drive?

Then shrugged "No problem." He walked over to his mopped and tossed a helmet towards Jack who caught it in surprise.

"Buckle up." Jack blinked "um no. There is no way I'm going on a moped." Jack gave it a critiquing once over.

Tadashi raised an eyebrow "Would you rather walk?"

"Yes."

"How far is the restaurant?" Jack stiffened then looked to the side embarrassed, he mumbled something uniteligable. Tadashi leaned back almost kissing his patience "What?"

"I said I don't know,"

"You don't-"

"I didn't book a reservation." They both went silent as Jack looked away pocketing his hands "I thought you did it." Tadashi tried to keep his calm then exhaled "Well, we'll just have to get there and slide in, where do you want to go?" Jack shrugged "I don't know, you?"

Tadashi was just starting to get frustrated "Look how about we-"

He was cut of by a sudden ringtone, Jack looked startled at his phone "Answer it." Jack shrugged "It'll go to dial." Tadashi sighed "Okay, well there's Taki's which is a pretty good- you know what just answer it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Jack turned on his phone flipping it open almost irritated"Okay what- oh hey!" Jacks visibly changed his whole frame relaxing"Glad to hear...you know always in the middle of something...see you at 11? Or 10:30?" Tadashi stared it was 9 o'clock now.

"Alright, later." He closed his phone turning to Tadashi innocently "Sorry Sick friend." Tadashi just stared

"You know we don't have to do this."

"Really? Okay." The relief on Jacks face pissed him off.

"Oh my go- are you serious!?" Tadashi snapped glaring at the boy Jack looked startled then had the nerve to glare back "Hey, I knew the moment you saw me, you didn't like me so what's the problem?"

"Our parents set this up don't you think we owe it to-"

"What? wasting a few hours faking small talk? Best case scenario we get drunk we have sex."

Jack sounded condescending which only riled Tadashi even more, he looked disgusted "What kind of asshole are you?" Jack sighed dramatically.

"Look all I want is to have fun, alright you can go do whatever, read a book or blog, you look like you blog," Tadashi's fist tightened around the handle bars feeling himself flush with anger, Jack unaware continued "And I'll go…see my sick friend."

If looks could kill Jack would be a smouldering speck,"If you wanted to make sure this wasn't a lousy date, here's a tip.

Don't arrive an hour late, and don't make a BOOTY call in front if me."

Jack looked defensive "She's sick." Tadashi snickered "Oh right, were you going to heal her with your magic penis?"

Jack looked as if he insulted his mother, his eyes narrowed and tossed the helmet back "Fine I'll just leave then."

"Please do!" Tadashi barely caught it seeing the boy walk the other way, Tadashi placed the helmets back, walking back inside "I don't know WHAT they were thinking." Tadashi growled and heard Jack sneer behind him "Me neither."

He barely made it off the front porch. It was a disaster and he had no clue what his dad was thinking he hoped he never had to see that immature boy again.

Tadashi took one last look seeing Jack scowl instantly texting his booty call date and sneered.

The boy made him feel something at least.

—

Dog walking Au Notes/ no comment

Blind Au Notes/ I've always wanted to write blindJack and now I have a perfect prompt to write it :D except it won't be a oneshot…since I didn't expect it to be that long.

Life as we know it au/ ever since I watched the movie or saw a bunch of papa Dashi five this really had to be writen but alas I'm really terrible at continuing stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Whelp part two, I have a horrible disease of not finishing story's but instead have big gaps In them aha

so with these one shots I can botch up my stories and no will care MWUHAHAHA!

* * *

 **"I hit the baseball too hard and hits you on the head, then I brought you to the nearest hospital, and now you can't remember anything." AU**

It was an ordinary day, Jack was playing with his nephew in the public Burgess Park.

Jamie seemed to have some sort of fascination with Baseball especially being the pitcher, Jack grinned raising his bat and made some striking motion, his legs braced apart widening his stance.

"Okay kiddo! Hit me with your best shot!" Jamie grinned and pulled his arm back and swung.

The bat connected with the ball with a thwack!

It flew high into the air "Home!" Jack called out nearly running to get a full rounder, until he saw the ball falling towards a certain person,

Jack froze in horror as he watched unable to call out in warning when the ball connected to the side of a young mans head.

It was kinda comical the yelp of pain then the stumble and fall on his ass, Jack's mind unhelpfully visualised a "K.O!" He winced and even Jamie looked guilty as they ran forward towards the fallen teen.

…Everything was dark, except for the mumble of voices around him only aggravating his headache, bleary eyes blinked open slowly to see a pristine white ceiling, where was he?

He looked around and saw he was on a hospital bed, he looked to his left and saw in surprise on a chair sitting next to him was a teenager, Tadashi blinked wondering if he was dreaming.

The kid had startling white hair and seemed to be stuck in "bed head mode." He had his hand in one cheek his breaths uneven and eyes shut a he seemed to be dozing of.

Tadashi wondered if it was a ghost.

He cleared his throat and saw as the boy flinched in surprise, startled eyes popping open and Tadashi was even more shocked at how florescent they were.

Those eyes focused on him and the look of worried, relief made Tadashi wonder if he knew the kid.

"Oh thank god you're awake Dashi, I was getting worried there." Tadashi frowned then winced as his head throbbed "What happened, I don't remember anything…" Jack blinked surprised "Um, You were in Burgess park and you got hit with a baseball to the head." This didn't relieve the teen like Jack thought instead he looked more confused "Burgess park? I've never…I don't recall..." Jack frowned also speaking slowly "You live in Burgess, you moved from San fransokyo here to work as a robotics expert." Jack knew this because he was a stalker, so sue him.

But Tadashi only stared at him looking striken "Wha- I'm not, I'm not in fransokyo!?" Jack jumped, startled as Tadashi was having a break down, he moved instantly sitting next to him on the bed rubbing his back "Hey it's okay, I'll take you home and maybe you might remember something?" Tadashi turned with a perplexed look on his face, why was this stranger so nice?

"I'm sorry but who are you?"

He was going to ask what the boy was instead because there was no way he was real.

Jack stiffened eyes wide, this was his chance to start all over with. Tadashi!

"Jack Frost, You're boyfriend."

Jack felt the air knocked out his lungs,

What… did I just say…?

He panicked and wanted to say future boyfriend he tried to be funny-but instead tried to abort mid sentence and the clusterfuck made him word vomit.

While Jack was mentally berating himself,

Tadashi had his own dilemma, this strange kid was his boyfriend? How did he even- how? He didn't even know he swung that way.

But when he saw the teen looking flushed and embarrest, Jack saw him looking and gave a wry grin.

Tadashi relaxed and couldn't help but hear aunt Cass in his head _"You did good, Tadashi."_

 **Life as we knows it AU pt 2**

A few years later, Tadashi's father Misaki announced he was getting married to his life long friend Toothinia.

It was a good service, all his family and friends were there, along with Tooth's family, Nikolai Clausen seemed to bring the life to the party and was the one who gave Tooth away down the aisle.

Edmund Aster acted like Tooth's older brother always grumbling and nagging but they seemed to be really close.

And then there was Sanderson Mansnoozie he was quiet and ended up draining half the punch and Bithynia Tooth Fea, Toothiana's younger cousin that everyone calls her Baby Tooth or BT for short, was her bridesmaid, Baby Tooth looked cute in her pink pixie like dress holding the bouquet for Tooth.

Tadashi was his best man and stood next to his dad seeing how he shook with nerves, he felt proud being the best man especially to his dad,

Misaki was worried Tadashi wouldn't approve, but Tadashi reassured him he was happy for them.

But guess who was Toothinias 'Maid of honour?'

Jack Frost winked at Tadashi with a "Hallow pumkin." Before settling in his space at the alter waiting for Tooth to walk down the aisle

The circumstance of events left him in a mood that was a little noticeable.

Jack even made a show that he forgot the rings, mostly Misaki and Tooths family laughed while while Tooth, Tadashi's and his side of the family groaned in irritation.

Tadashi felt his resentment grow,

Jack passed over the rings and his hands lingered on Tooths and he turned to Misaki and nodded once, they were married officially.

And things seemed to turn for worse…

Tadashi couldn't even go through his speech as it was interrupted, the whole ceremony stopped stunned to see Jack plastered over some girls neck, when they realised they were being watched the two turned,

Jack Frost a Sophie Bennette who gave a sheepish look, while Jack smirked as everyone applauded. He and soph mock bowed while Tadashi glared heatedly that was until Jack strode over to the mike and hung his arm around Tadashi's neck and spoke into the mike.

"What Tadashi means to say, 'I'm happy to see our family growing and that he gets to see me half the time!" Everyone laughed especially when Tadashi pressed his hand to Jack's face pushing him back " _Get off-_ you had your turn!"

Tooth placed her hands over her face groaning "'Toddlers." She heard Misaki chuckle "I like Jack, He's really energetic," Tooth took his hand and slowly drew circles "You know, Jack really loves our family more than his own." Misaki sobered "I know you told me about him." Tooth smiled fondly at the pair "He's like the baby of the group, he does everything to keep our family together and he really likes you." Misaki kissed her forehead "I'm glad..."

 **A violinist and a metal guitarist dislike each other's preferred genre but have to perform a duet au**

Jack plucked the strings and pulled the cords making sure they sounded right, he hummed in satisfaction and placed the violin back in its case and took out the bow and resson box. He started to rub the reason against the bow to slick up the strings.

He flinched when the door opened with a slam and in walked in Tadashi Hamada, his featurette co-player.

Tadashi looked rushed and placed down his bass guitar, Jack frowned as he was making too much noise as he set up his guitar and practised a few notes.

Jack rolled his eyes, he couldn't believe his luck, why he had to perform with this moron he had no idea, but it was a contest and Jack knew he couldn't make it far without Tadashi and neither could he make it without Jack.

"Finished tweaking your old man band?" Tadashi teased and Jack glared "Violin is a classical instrument and really hard to play. While all you have to do is play four strings like a dumb monkey." Tadashi growled "Playing base is harder than it looks and no one likes violin, it's scratchy and goes through you. It's like nails on a chalk board!" Tadashi smirked "Unlike the base, it's smooth and instantly sends pleasant shivers through people's spines." He did so by strumming a few strings and Jack looked away not agreeing that in some songs the base was his favourite and most relaxing.

"Hey Thunder Streaks, you're on in five." Tadashi winced "Why that name?" Jack shrugged "Well we're like hot and cold, for the thunder and streaks because we both play with four stringed based instruments?" Tadahi stared "That's dumb." Jack scowled "Well you pick the name next time."

As they prepared to go onstage the first things they heard was the cheers and screams of the crowd in the arena.

Jack's smile brightened, no matter what this was what he lived for, to be seen.

In the arena with all the crowds watching intently Jack placed the bow toward his strings and saw Tadashi in the corner of his eye making a mock wince he tried not to glare and instead concentrated on the music he and Tadashi would play.

He drew his bow and as soon as he played a drawn out note that sounded like the wind singing to him and awakening a new world it seemed the one he was currently in vanished, he swayed until he heard the base and behind his clothed eyes the music seemed to explode from inside him, powerful forces and arcs, he moved to the music a mashup of traditional and dubstep his hands began to move faster and he ended up dancing with the music.

He heard the crowd going wild and smiled to himself playing here and getting lost in the music…this was why he played!

Then he slowed as it was Tadashi's solo he played a slow strum as he saw Tadashi rocking hard on a base guitar and looked like he was having an epileptic fit, Jack tried not to laugh bowing his head deeper and shutting his eyes right.

Although, his playing wasn't…that bad, Jack didn't like Tadashi but he responded well with his music, the two sounded really good together it's a shame they couldn't get along…

 **Baseball Au/notes: this is an Au but I actually did read this in a hentai at one point in my life and. I hated how far fetched it was (well it was a porno of course it was stupid) so here's my take in it :D might continue**

 **Life as we know it Au/notes: I know some of you might not like this au but I have some notes on this and they're not completed enough to be a story but there just SITTING there on my laptop being USELESS so here you go.**

 **Violin-guitarist au/notes: think of 2Cellos and Lindsy Stirling I tried to write it with they theme in mind b** ut I suck (Plus Thunderstruck 2Cellos is awesome!)


	3. Chapter 3

Welp I'm still writing yahoo, always because of that lazy writer pox I seemed to have. Most of the chapters will not be ordered and would probably make no sense, sorry guys D:

Star Trek Au

It…it was gone.

Vulcan was there, he was just in the garage with his brother making, ah-

Oh his his brother, he- he didn't make it.

Tadashi saw his fearful expression just before he beamed up and the last thing he said was…

"Tadashi." Hiro sounded so scared and...a-and the mountain collapsed he didn't make it.

Tadashi knew he couldn't show emotion, but he was half human and losing Vulcan and so many bonds…his brother.

He didn't care for the looks of disgust he saw, he was alone on the medic bed with a towel around his shoulders staring ahead at nothing he was torn between shock and screaming bloody murder at everyone in here.

He blamed Pitch the murderer, the black hole, his council for taking too long, the star ship it's crew the captain- himself.

Tadashi crumbled, curling in on himself, Hiro his precious little brother was dead.

Tadashi flinched when a hand patted his shoulder but just as quick the contact was gone. Tadashi looked up startled to see the Captain himself holding a cup.

Tadashi stared he looked so young almost the same age. The captain held out the cup a small smile "Here," Tadashi shook his head "I'm not thirsty." The captain frowned "It's medicine, Aster said it would stop you from having nightmares..." Tadashi didn't say anything "I don't think you want to relive today's events in your dreams." Tadashi gave a small sigh and Jack waited then brightened when Tadashi took the cup.

Even for a Vulcan he was too silent, "Is there anyone here your family? Or kin you can contact?" Jack didn't want vulcans to be alone, it's the last thing they needed.

"T-there's…Cassandra my aunt, she's on Earth."

Jack was about to ask for her last name, Cass needs to know if her nephew was alive but he didn't expect to see the Vulcan cry.

Jack was stunned but after today's events anything could happen, Jack sat over and was surprised that Tadashi leaned into the touch

Tadashi's body was tense and seemed to slowly uncoil, and numb with every heave and exhale.

Jack just stared ahead, he knew what this felt like, countless other planets, people and crew members he couldn't save and knowing it was his fault, was too much a burden to carry.

Tadashi finally stopped crying but Jack didn't move he would stay there as long as he needed but when Tadashi spoke Jack was a little surprised.

"I want to join Starfleet." Jack blinked then gave a wry grin "That could take years Y'know?" Tadashi shook his head "I don't care...I don't want anyone to feel like this." Jack froze,

This Vulcan was strange, he didn't act like the others, he did realise he had raw emotion, was it the genocide or was that how Tadashi was?

Jack smirked "Alright let's have a bet," Tadashi glanced up and saw Jack hold up a fist "If you pass Starfleet I will personally have you on my crew." Tadashi stared his brown eyes wide in wonder, Jack faltered lowering his fist a little "You don't do the fist bump thing?" Before Tadashi could answer Jack was lowering his hand, Tadashi reacted and weakly knocked his fist against Jacks, the captains blue eyes widened.

Tadashi drew his arm back and made an explosion noise still on autopilot, that was until Jack laughed covering his mouth "You make an explosion? Pfft." Tadashi only stared, when Jack calmed down mirth still in his eyes he rubbed his eye "You are such a nerd."

Tadashi felt a painful tug at his core and smiled bitterly, they were too much alike…

"Guess I am…"

Life as we know it Au part 3

It was Christmas and Misaki had invited his friends and family over and basically used it as an excuse to show off their new home.

All the family was there, North, Honey lemon, Bernard and his fiancé Roxane Richie and even their Great great cousin Pitch Black, heck even Aunt Cass was there!

…and so was Jack.

Jack was running around with Mistletoe, and managed to catch nearly everyone as his own personal bingo, he even made Aster kiss his lifelong crush Sophie bennette.

…Until suddenly the mistletoe disappeared, Tadashi was wary all day but kept the camera steady as he recorded everything, Tadashi pointed to Tooth when he finally found them after the mingling"How's my little step brother?" He asked, Tooth flushed looking down to see her round belly she smiled proudly "He kicks like a rabbit, that's for sure."

"Oh Tadashi~" he visibly groaned and turned to see Jack with a mischievous leer on his face, Jack was leaning against the door frame a foot away and pointed upwards,

Tadashi glanced up and then quickly turned and saw Sanderson Mansnoozie next to him.

"Oh no," Tadashi tried to run before the sandman could see him but just as Jack nabbed the camera Sandy looked up and from his height saw the two he smirked and silently stood atop the couch, Tooth saw and grabbed the camera pointing at the two.

"Wha-" Jack was cut of as a hand was at the back of his head and felt himself being pushed towards Tadashi's face,

"Ah-" The two cried out when Sandy pushed their heads together, their lips met.

Tadashi pulled back disgusted while the rest of the room cried out in hysterics Bunny called out to spite them "Bingo!" Tadashi hid under his hat Jack only gave a thumbs up then his face fell "You didn't record that did you?" Tooth stuck her tongue out "maybe?"

Doctor patient Au

Tadashi fell back in his seat and loosened his tie, finally it was his holiday! He can relax with his family and Hiro, he hasn't seen his brother in a year, he wondered how much he's grown, Hiro was hitting a growth spirt.

Until suddenly he heard a commotion at the back of the plane it started with a murmur then a cry of shock he instantly stood up and saw from behind him an air hostess looking in panic "Oh my god, somebody- is anyone a doctor!"

"We need a doctor!" Tadashi grabbed his bag then ran towards the back of the plane to the worried forming crowd "What happened?"

He asked going to the obvious spazzing teen that was moved to the floor, the air hostess stuttered "P-Peanut allergy I already removed most of the peanuts, but I can't treat it-"

Tadashi didn't need to hear any more he grabbed his bag and rummaged through and quickly found his epinephrine that he kept on him at all times since his brother Hiro was also allergic to peanuts.

He injected the young teen and the others gave a sigh of relief when his breathing cleared up,

The boys eyes flickered up, his voice hoarse with his first uttered words of "Well this is embarrassing."

Tadashi chuckled and helped the teen sit up as he heard his guardian yell at him "I told you not to eat that until I checked the packet!" The boy only gave a wave "Bunny it's okay I'm fine, see?"

The man only growled but Tadashi saw how the kid was dozing off, he felt he couldn't leave him alone "I think I should have you sit next to me for the duration of the flight." Bunny scoffed

"Aye, a personnel escort by a doctor is what he needs, bloody show pony." Tadashi took that as a yes and helped him up, while the air hostess tried to calm down the other passengers.

Tadashi got him settled and the boy was only half awake almost grumbling to be left alone and fall asleep Tadashi snickered he was just like Hiro.

Now when he looked at him properly he wondered how old the teen was, he had a really small frame with long spindly legs, even the hoodie seemed really small as it sat snug on his chest, Tadashi watched his breathing and glanced to his face as the boys pale lips were open inhaling slowly the only type of even breathing someone does when they're asleep, his cheeks slightly flushed from lack of oxygen a while ago and closed lids that were hiding the most brightest blue he's ever seen, and his wild hair that seemed too white to be natural spiked up in all directions.

Tadashi leaned back and wondered why a teen with an obvious peanut allergy didn't check the label?

Tadashi scoffed, Reckless like Hiro.


	4. Chapter 4

Do not worry I am still working on Boogie mans sibling I just have too many gaps in the story to actually form chapters yet. So here's another arc.

Blind au pt 2

Jack had found himself going there everyday, he followed Tadashi to university, his home life and even when he hung out with his friends.

Jack just found Tadashi so amusing, he teased his brother with such deadpan humour Jack couldn't help but crack up.

"Midlife crisis at only age 14, so sad." Jack even felt himself smile when he heard the two brothers mess around "Tadashi-leg go!"

"Look for a new angle." Jack leaned back against the wall listening he could remember how he used to act back then with his sister, he found out with his memory's he actually had sight when he was human. A price to pay for immortality and winter magic, and he now knew what coulees were and how some people might look in comparison now, Jack felt lucky and content these are the moments he loved to bask in, of course too much piece and quite does tend to get boring.

Jack sighed with one hand in his cheek as he heard Tadashi singing in the bathroom, reason he knew that was that bathrooms have great acoustics.

"Man, I would kill for a guitar right now! If I knew how to play it."

"That's it!" Tadashi cursed from the shower then his voice got louder when he poked his head from the side "Who's there!?" Jack stiffened even the wind halted, he heard Tadashi coming towards the window and opened the window wide open for a while Tadashi glared ahead while Jack barely breath then he heard the university student sigh "Is it the neighbours?" Jack only stared ahead afraid to move,

He couldn't believe it, could Tadashi hear him?

But then Tadashi shut the window halfway, he turned around as Hack heard him getting further he sighed turning to leave "I was so hopeful too."

"Who is that?" Jack turned back when the windowwas thrown open "Seriously, who's there!" Jack swallowed "Can you hear me?" Tadashi screamed at how close the voice was, he back pedalled and fell over one of Hiro's robotic figures.

He heard the voice chuckle and heard it come inside "Oh man you can hear me that's amazing!"

Tadashi stared ahead "A-are you a ghost." This gave Jack pause "I don't…think so?"

"I can't see you." Tadashi said as if it made it obvious, Jack shrugged "Well neither can I."

"What?"

"I'm blind." Tadashi was silent for a while then spoke "A blind ghost?"

"I'm not a ghost!"

Jack sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose "Alright I'm Jack Frost." Tadashi looked around "I'm Tadashi Hamada." Jack chuckled and Tadashi noticed it sounded like a child-like "Nice to meet you."

Ben 10 AU

Jack had defeated another alien called Fistina who was currently in pieces on the ground (not harmed! She was a robot!)

Jack changed back from Four Arms and returned to his human state.

Tadashi his new Revonnahgander partner finally seemed to catch up Jack gave a cocky smirk and stretched "Hey Dashi! Took you long enough, as you can see I'm already done." Tadashi frowned as he neared "We're supposed to work as a team, or did you small human brain not remember that." Jack froze mid stretch "And what's that supposed to mean!?" He glared but Tadashi only stared "How am I supposed to help you if you keep leaving me behind?" Jack looked insulted "Help? I don't need any help I saved your ass last Tuesday don't you remember?" This gave a response "I have saved your life countless times along with your cousin Tooth and Bunny!" Jack shook his head "I saved them too! And in case you forgot I'm the hero and I don't need any of you!"

"You wouldn't even be here, if it weren't for your friends and me! You are just a spoiled brat who got lucky with an alien technology that wasn't even meant for you!" Jack looked as if he'd been slapped then growled "Take that back," he growled but Tadashi sneered "No wonder Tooth and Bunny left you." Jack faltered, okay that was below the belt.

"They didn't leave me, they're graduating to become plumbers!" Tadashi crossed his arms "Which is more than I can say for you."

That did it.

Jack grabbed his badge from his back pocket also used as a locater and threw it towards Tadashi who only ducked as Jack turned around "You want it that way? Fine! I'm going solo!"

Jack pulled his hoodie up walking away from his partner as Tadashi nearly lost his composure "And good riddance."

Pick up lines? AU

Tadashi had been in university for a while, he was working on the blue prints of his new project BAYMAX.

So far he loved SFIT he made friends here, the professors were great and the food was too due for plus unlimited free cafe stalls.

So far it was great here but everyone has the occasional nut.

He suddenly felt something pull his shirt "Hey you know what this is?" Tadashi groaned, oh god! That voice!

Jack leaned across giving a wink and snap of his fingers at Tadashi "Looks like boyfriend material." Tadashi groaned face planting into his work.

Jack Frost was a weird case, no one knew he was a genius or not but one time he made a platinum blaster that iced the pool. For a prank.

And since day one he's been hounding Tadashi down everyday with the corniest pick up lines to excist!

"Hey! If I could rearrange the alphabet I would put B and J together." Tadashi gripping his screw driver willing the urge to ram it down the kids throat "Then I would put I as far away from U."

"Hey Tadashi did it hurt?" Tadashi sighed rolling his eyes only Jack would do this when he was armed with a blowtorch "Did what hurt?" Jack grinned "When you fell out of heaven?" Tadashi inhaled slowly "Did it you hurt you?"

"Hmm?" Tadashi smirked "When you crawled your way up from hell?" Jack gaped then pouted "Harsh, bro."

When Tadashi was in line to get coffee with his grinds he was startled when someone grabbed his arm and growled "You owe me a coffee!" Jack Frost growled his friends expecting a fight were about to step in "Dude, why?" Jack then moved closer to Tadashi with a coy look "Because when I looked at you I dropped mine." The others groaned at Jacks antics and false alarm.

Tadashi looked up at his experiment and sighed when Baymax failed to give his full speech Jack leaned against the doorway looking innocent.

"On a scale of one to ten for hotness, you're a nine and I'm the one you need." Tadashi only raised an eyebrow "You just called yourself ugly." Jack blinked surprised then flushed "Wha- you- argh!" Tadashi chuckled when Jack stormed away

Jack leaned on the table next to Tadashi next to his friends "My magical watch day's you aren't wearing any underwear?" Fred spat out his drink as. Tadashi flushed "As a matter of fact I am wearing underwear." Jack blinked "Really?" He then trailed his hand over Tadashi's lap and he purred "Maybe it's an hour fast-"

"Or maybe it's defective like its owner," Gogo cut in the others laughed while Jack glared and instantly walked away.

Jack sighed staring at his hamburger with Hoccup and Merida "I don't get it, Why isn't it working!" Hiccup sighed rubbing his hand over his face "Jack, I told you 1,987 times already Pick up lines are not going to make Tadashi fall in love with you!" Jack pouted sitting up "You don't know that!" Merida took a sip from her drink and glanced up "Oh there he is now," Jack shoot around so fast he got a neck spasm but gasped and waved dramatically "Aha Hi Tadashi! Wha-HE IGNORED ME!"

Authors notes/

Blind Au: I did have an idea with this, now it's gone, so I'm mostly BS-ing right now

Ben 10 Au: Guess what I've been watching :3

Pick up lines: I had WAY too much fun with this.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, hope I can keep going with this and it doesn't turn into a one hit wonder.

Amnesia Au

Jack took Tadashi home as he promised, when they neared the from door step Tadashi paused and looked over to Jack.

Jack coughed lightly "Um you have the keys." Tadashi flushed "oh right." He fished in his pockets and pulled out a set of keys, one for his scooter, and a few others as well.

Tadashi frowned but picked one by one trying each of them, finally one key seemed to fit but wouldn't turn.

Tadashi felt himself getting frustrated but Jack took over "Let me get that." Tadashi let him, then watched as Jack used all his strength to push the handle upwards and pull the door towards him then his his other hand to twist the key and the door unlocked.

Tadashi stared surprised as Jack scratched his ear casually "It's always been temperamental." Tadashi smiled and stepped inside the unfamiliar home "Want a drink? Coffee?" Jack shrugged "Do you have any tea." Tadashi nodded then walked along the corridor.

"Um," Tadashi halted as Jack pointed to his right "The kitchens this way." Tadashi felt his face heat up but Jack understood.

"Don't worry I got it, you just familiarise yourself with the place." Tadashi smiled then continued on looking in interest he passed in another room then opened a door to find a study.

Until his phone rang he looked down taking it out of his pocket and froze, this was a really weird locking phone, it doesn't even flip open!

It said 'swipe to unlock.' With his little brothers name on it and he did just that.

"Ah Hiro- Hello?" Tadashi answered and heard Hiro greet him "Hey, bro how's it going?" Tadashi smiled "oh doing great, had a concussion and a bad case of memory loss." Hiro went silent "Is this a joke?"

Tadashi shrugged "No, but Jacks helping me just fine." Instead of reassuring Hiro he only sounded more panicked "Jack? Who's Jack!?" Tadashi frowned "My boyfriend…right?" Hiro went silent again then seemed to yell "Tadashi, did you invite some psychopath into your house!? What if he molests you- or he's taking advantage!?"

If anything this was starting to make Tadashi feel a little apprehensive he knew Jack was a nice guy but…looks could be deceiving.

Tadashi inhaled "I'll be fine I can handle it." He hung up and put his Phone back in his pocket, Tadashi did learn karate and knew basic defense but if Jack wanted to take advantage...

he was going to even the playing field.

Tadashi saw Jack in the kitchen his back to him and preparing the tea.

Tadashi inhaled he made his presence known by making heavy steps and moving slowly but Jack still flinched when broad arms wrapped around him, Jack blinked then smiled "Hey Tadashi, mind easing up a bit so I can finish your tea?" Tadashi chuckled "No." Jack tilted his head stunned "Wha- hmnp!?"

Jack squeaked when Tadashi kissed him and easily maneuvered Jack to face him and pressed closer Jack looked surprised but easily melted into the kiss his hands itching to pull Tadashi closer but Tadashi a hand moved lower towards Jack's hips as soon as he felt a tug at his belt buckle Jack halted and pulled back.

"Wait- what are you doing?" He gasped face flushing Tadashi frowned "Haven't we done this before, we are boyfriends." Tadashi was surprised when Jack stumbled over his words "No I mean yeah- wait no." Jack shook his head "I, you can't, we can't not when you're can't remember anything." Jack's heart rate was going so fast he wondered why he wasn't fainting by now.

Jack tried again "It's not fair on you." He tried to say Jack eased back his pale skin tinted pink and turned back to the cups Tadashi noticed Jack's hands were trembling

"Once you remember everything then maybe."

Tadashi felt almost relieved, this proved Jack wasn't using him.

But Jack didn't feel comfortable with it so Tadashi had to wonder how long had they been togethwr.

When he took the cup from Jack he noticed he was still fidgety Tadashi paused

"Are you alright?" Jack flinched "What? Yeah I'm fine you just startled me." Tadashi pressed his lips together maybe he miscalculated "I'm sorry, I just assumed we did that all the time." Jack shook his head "It's okay. We've been taking it slow."

They both went silent and Jack felt a little awkward "How about I give you a tour?" He asked Tadashi looked thankful and nodded "I would like that."

Resident evil AU

They were surrounded, hundreds of zombies were skulking towards them, Jack was lucky they weren't that fast except he knew not everybody was going to make it out.

Jack licked his lips then his eye caught something.

A vent!

Jack posed his gun "Pip, see up there? There's a vent I want you to get everybody out if here." Pippa stared "What about you?"

Jack grinned "I'll see you later just get everyone out." The 15 year old nodded and instantly turned to the other kids and lead the way she stopped and turned giving her older brother one last look "Be careful."

Jack snickered "My middle name." Jack widened his stance and shoot a few rogue zombies that strayed too far.

When the children had left Jack was about to turn tail and run he knew he couldn't keep it up much longer and he was about to run out of bullets.

Just as he turned something caught in the corner of his eyes he looked and felt stunned at the zombie with a familiar gaze locked on him.

"T-Tadashi?" But it couldn't be, those brown eyes looked strange, mutated. His skin was decaying and he was missing an arm.

Jack fell back "No, no it can't be- you can't be here!" Jack stood atop the ledge kicking down the crate so the zombies couldn't follow him "You were supposed to be with Hiro, and Aunt Cass!" Jack shoot a few more stray zombies feeling his throat constrict "Y-you were supposed to be on a plane away from here." Jack shot a few more feeling tears sting his eyes "How could you do this!? To your family! to me!" No Tadashi was supposed to be out of here he heard that the Hamada family made it, so why was he here in San fransokyo!?

Jack choked back a full body sob and glared at him "God damn you." Jack pointed his gun towards Tadashi's unfeeling dead eyes "Dammit Tadashi!"

A gunshot ricocheted from the walls and soon even the zombies grew silent.

Batman AU

The joker laughed in manacle glee soon he was snorting, as if he heard the most funniest crack he's ever heard.

The dark knight glared as he saw the Joker took two of the most precious people in the world and he had to chose which one he had to save.

His little brother Hiro looked so frightened it pained his chest, and his partner Jackson Overland looked the same his brown eyes pleading with panic as he tugged at the ropes.

"Go on pick, pick, pick! I haven't got all day!"

Tadashi frowned quickly calculating the situation and how he could save them both.

But then Jackson did something strange.

Tadashi's eyes widened, it couldn't be-

"Hiro Hamada." He choose, the Joker finally stopped laughing and instead looked surprised as did Hiro.

Jackson didn't react at all.

Tadashi glared his eyes flickering to the Joker's "Wow, you really care for that brat, oh well." The Joker raised his watch but Tadashi spoke quickly "Are you going to destroy a hologram?" Even the Joker looked startled "Wha-"

"That is sloppy of you." Tadashi faced him fully "Jackson."

The room went silent as the Joker's eyes widened his blue eyes almost popping out their sockets.

But Tadashi was far from being smug, if anything he felt pain, he allowed Jack into his life he grew attached and swore he had returned his feelings.

But he was just using him to get close to his brother. And like an idiot he fell for it.

Jack then chuckled brushing his hand through silver hair "Ah, what gave me away?" Tadashi knew he had to stall for time "That hologram of yours is on a continuous loop,

I had a feeling when his hands jumped, and I proved that theory when it didn't respond to my choosing." Jack snickered "You always were brilliant Tadashi, such a shame at first I wanted you to join me and still be partners but since Hiro is so in love with super heroes-" Jack snorted "hee hee Hiro Heroes lol- I knew you wouldn't change your alliance any time soon so." Jack hit his watch "Let's get rid of the problem shall we?"

Hiro screamed as he fell down the chasm and Tadashi swiftly lunged after him. Jack sneered "Lol." Until the whole complex shuddered Jack stumbled nearly tripping over his flamboyant coat tails he cried out "What the hell was that!?"

His lackey North polion grunted "It was Pitch sir!" Jack glared "That double crossing gyah- get out of here evacuate!" One good thing about Jack he cared about his lackeys and in turn they liked him.

Jack grabbed his bag of most of the cases of money he could grab and legged it with his team to the choppers.

Jack felt so giddy he killed Hiro! Tadashi would be heartbroken but Jack could fix that.

Until the Chopper suddenly ducked Jack gripped the seat hard and glared at the pilot "The hell was-" he stopped when Tadashi climbed upon the chopper Jack grinned "Aw did Hiro not make it?" Tadashi remained stoic "No I sent him home in the Batsub I just need a ride." Jack coed and unzipped his belt "Sorry," he raised his case and smashed it against his skull "This seats taken!" Tadashi grunted and fell back then ducked another attack Jack grabbed the bar and hefted his body upwards and snapped his legs up

Tadashi grabbed them and swung Jack against the door where he fell with a groan Tadashi leaned down to keep Jack down but the boy snickered "Going to third base already?" He suddenly thrusted forward head butting Tadashi who fell back with a cry, Jack stood up but swiftly ducked when Tadashi punched the door, it was taken too much strain that it creaked and blew of its hinges from the pressure.

Alarms were bellowing and the wind whipped around them Jack lunged forward but Tadashi blocked and exchanged his own blows Jack cried out when he was punched in the face feeling blood drip down his nose. "Aw man!"

He growled but the chopper hit turbulence and the floor buckled beneath their feet and Tadashi fell back wards,

Out the open door.

Jack moved on reflex "Tadashi!" He screamed instantly latching his hand over his arm and braced himself as he grabbed the side of the plane Tadashi's eyes widened in surprise and Jack had the same expression but only glared and with all his strength pulled Tadashi back on the Chopper.

Tadashi panted over the shock then once he regained his breath he glanced up seeing Jack just as stunned "Jack you-"

Jack punched him knocking him clean out. He was still gasping feeling his mind in turmoil he realised his crew were silent and glared "Shut up, it's for…all those free meal dates." Bunny coed "Aw aren't ya a romantic."

"Shut it."

 **Authors note:**

 **Amnesia: well at least this plot is going the way I want it...**

 **Resident evil AU: Welp I wanted a sad story for this one, and also who did Jack REALLY shoot? Hah? Hah? :3**

 **And batman? I have no idea what I was trying to right I thought batman I tried. Also the reason Jacks so crazy and has no idea what he wants is because Pitch messed up with his mind.**


	6. Chapter 6

Well I saw the recent episode of SU and thought wow fusion/ also I know Gems are ONLY girls except for steven being half gem but I changed that for this story :D

* * *

Steven Universe AU

Jack looked up at the structure, he knew Dagur would use this for communication to the other gems, they needed something big enough to destroy it…

Jack gave a thoughtful pause "Hmm, Y'know." Jack gave Tadashi a sultry look while Tadashi looked suspicious "Garnet could bust this up easily, what do ya say?"

Tadashi sighed, he should of known.

Jack chuckled at his expression, he crossed his arms but on his left hand was a blue sapphire gem,

Tadashi sighed walking forward the ruby red gem on his right palm.

"Fine, let's get this over with." Jack knew he sounded bored but Tadashi was just as excited as he was, Jack had no problems he was just more honest.

The two stepped in position, Jack's blue eyes became half hooded "It's been so long." Tadashi only rolled his eyes but Jack noticed the faint blush tainting his cheeks.

Jack ran his hands through his hair and stepped forward, his movements precise and graceful but weren't planned and Jack moved with the motions every step felt raw and improvised, years of parkour taught him loads.

Tadashi instantly danced with Jack synchronising his movements with his But unlike Jack his was coordinated and precise he had to watch Jack closely to predict which move he was going to make to match it, it sounded complicated but it made fusing…fun.

Jack danced and slid over to Tadashi's front with his back to him.

He swayed to imaginary music and felt Tadashi lace his hands over his hips then raise higher towards his chest,

Jack raised his arms as Tadashi moved them up their palms interlocking he twirled Jack around then dipped him low and leaned forward as Jack curled into him.

The two fused and became light, there gems moving with their bodies as the light grew bigger, higher than any building then exploded into sparks as Garnet appeared.

He was a mixture of the two, having a purple complexion with mussed up messy hair, he looked like a normal person no extra limbs, except for the extra eye.

Garnet stretched "I forgot how great it feels to be me!" He gave a lyrical laugh bouncing on the balls of his feet, he was a ball full of energy and feeling eager to destroy something.

Garnet took one look at the structure and smirked "Oh, this is going to be fun." He easily formed his weapon.

Jack's staff and Tadashi's fire mixed together to make a flaming 'G' shaped staff with a glowing sphere floating in the middle.

Garnet took a stance and shuffled his feet, with the ease of baseball practise, Garnet swung his staff like a bat and destroyed half of the column Aster groaned pulling Toothiana back "Bloody show offs."

The two were having fun though, and Aster didn't have the heart to tell them of. He sat back out the way and smiled he'll let them have this one night.

Just like Heaven AU

Jack pulled out all the stops, he called a priest, spirit therapists, the freaking ghost busters, and this ghost just wouldn't leave!

"Hey hey, dude looks like a lady!" Tadashi Hamada was a ghost that believed this was his apartment and just wouldn't step into the light like a good little poltergeist he was, Jack growled blocking his ears the guy was singing all night and it was driven him _insane_.

Jack grabbed his phone and punched in the numbers "I can't believe you're making me do this." he waited for the tone to ring then brightened when he picked up.

"Hey Fred! listen I have a...spirit problem and I know you have that psyche thing, can you uh, come help me?"

Tadashi raising an eyebrow, Jack must of really even getting desperate.

Fred sat on the couch while Jack and Tadashi stood side by side waiting for the outcome, Tadashi crossed his arms giving a knowing smirk "It's not going to work." Jack scowled but Fred gave a thoughtful look "Okay, I'm feeling a presence." Tadashi scoffed and began to walk away "Unbelievable, can he be any more original?" Fred pulled a face "It's hostile it has this _hateful_ energy directed at you, man." Tadashi paused "I think he might have a gift."

"You should move, man." Jack blinked "wha- _I_ should move?"

"I like him."

Jack glared at Tadashi then directed his question back to Fred.

"What do you mean I should move."

He ignored him and stood up and stretched "Do you have a drink?" He asked.

Jack groaned but walked forward "Come on." He walked to the kitchen with Fred in toe.

"Look can you get rid of him? I keep telling him that he should walk towards the light." Jack grabbed a cola and flinched when Tadashi walked out the fridge "Oh this again? I keep telling you! there _is_ no light! God you're stupid." Tadashi growled moving away Jack turned and saw Fred instantly put the cold can on his head

"Are you okay?" Fred waved him off "just a headache." he placed the can back down and sighed "Look this spirit has to be the most alive...whatever the fact is he ain't leaving bro. He's not dead."

"Thank you!"

Jack took a deep breath then exhaled "What do I do?"

Tadashi looked up "I don't know maybe leave my apartment."

"You're dead! You don't technically live here and _I pay rent!"_

Fred groaned "Listen, Jack you're just a ball of negative aura it's sucking the life right out of you." Jack frowned "huh?" Fred placed a hand on Jack's shoulder "You have to let him go."

Jack glared having about enough "How can I, when he won't leave!"

Fred shook his head "Not your spirit guy. The one here," Fred placed his hand over Jacks heart and the boy looked as if he'd been slapped "You have to let him go." Jack stared his eyes turning glossy.

Tadashi barked out a surprised laugh "what? you were dumped? this couch potato!?" Jack stepped back facing Tadashi, if looks could kill Tadashi would of died twice.

"Shut up." He grounded out, Tadashi wasn't listening "No, this is too good, and no wonder, who would want to put up with you? I'm not surprised he left-"

Jacks hands clenched into fist his eyes blinking twice to keep back tears "You don't know what the hell you're talking about, _back off._ " Tadashi watched surprised as Jack stormed towards the staircase leading to the roof.

It was silent and Tadashi had to wonder what his problem was until Fred spoke "I'm sorry Jack…" Fred looked around speaking to Tadashi "Word to the wise kid, show some respect for the dead." He turned showing himself out.

Tadashi's eyes widened and looked back to the roof, no.

He couldn't off...he didn't mean…

Tadashi felt cold feeling guilty, he pushed himself forward he had to make up for it.

* * *

Flowers Au (original story so it sucks free to skip)

"Get out of here, you weed!" The plant fell back after he was shoved roughly, his skin was bark brown and his hair was so thin and pale he was almost bald and his brown eyes showed pain and frustration "I am not a weed!" He was a plant…of some sort- he didn't know yet.

Weeds were the lowest of the species practically vermin and a disease to any flowers. While Roses were the highest for their beauty, their fragrance and their strength.

Being called a weed was an insult.

Orchid and Sunflower only sneered at the plain brown plant and made shooing gestures "Real flowers only,"

"Get lost."

Jack's lips pressed together taking a step back he felt tears burn his eyes and instantly rubbed them away, if that's how they were going to act? Fine!

"Come on Tadashi! You know cherry blossoms are going to be there and Lily's and Daisy's come on it's the party of the century!"

Tadashi was a violet imported from Japan along with his brother Hiro to the Eden Garden.

Tadashi always carried a calm front unlike his brother being overly excitable was a unique trait of a violet.

"Hiro calm down…" Tadashi paused when he saw a brown blur in the corner of his eye.

He turned frowning seeing a plant skulking towards the open lily pads at the entrance,

Tadashi's maternal instincts kicked in "Hiro, find Honey lemon I'll see you in a minute." Hiro sighed knowing his bro liked playing Hero all the time he rolled his eyes "Tadashi-"

Tadahsi took a step back already leaving "What? Someone has to help."

Jack sat at the edge of the lily pad and stared at his reflection he didn't look like any type of flower...

Jack bit his lip hard, maybe he wasn't even a weed? What if he was much, much worse?

What if he was a twig?

Jack groaned burying his face in his hands until he heard someone clear their throat "Excuse me?" Jack cried out falling forward and fell into the lake he erupted from the water coughing and spitting out the water while Tadashi ran forward helping him out "I am _so_ sorry I didn't mean to startle you!" Jack looked up and saw a violet!

He was stunned stupid and only gaped "I uh…" the violet looked concerned "are you okay?"

Why was a violet talking to a twig like him?

"I'm okay."

Tadashi took them to a clearing and started a small fire Jacks cloths were hung to dry while Jack saw with Tadashi's coat around his shoulders, he kept sneaking glanced at the violet wonder in what he could say.

"Why aren't you at the party?" He asked Jack flinched at the sudden sound then relaxed "Well, apparently I'm not really flower thy say I'm a weed…and I think they're right."

Tadashi shrugged "So?" Jack blinked "What?" Tadashi smiled "So? Does it matter I know a lot of weeds and some get mistaken for flowers you know." Jack only stared "No I didn't." Tadashi tossed some more stray twigs into the fire "What I'm saying is, you don't have to be a flower to be pretty." Jack scoffed "Said the flower." The two became silent, it didn't feel awkward it felt peaceful Jack drew Tadashi's coat closer.

Jack stared at the flames and took a breath "Do, do you think I'm pretty?" Jack wasn't sure how he looked compared to everyone else but by their fancy colours and extravagance and their sophisticated clothes Jack was but a person he felt shame when he saw how his clothes looked like they were falling apart, he needed twins to keep hi trousers together.

Tadashi glanced his way and looked at Jack, he was brown with a cream undershirt and to other flowers Jack would just be plain.

But there was a certain beauty in being bare and one colour it suited Jack and Tadashi couldn't help but stare and look at the boy for the first time.

Jack turned wondering why Tadashi didn't respond and he saw it.

That lost hopeful look but also sad and his eyes were lonely but between all those brown there was a certain beauty in it.

Tadashi smiled he didn't even have to think twice the answer came to him so quick because it was true "I think you're beautiful." And when Jack's eyes brightened looking as if his east stopped it became more true.

Jack looked back to the fire with a small smile feeling more content than ever "Technically I'm handsome." Tadashi only chuckled not caring in the least "Same thing."

* * *

 **Authors note:**

 **(I know the last chap was awful hope this ones good)**

 **Steven Universe: as you can see I'm running outta ideas. But Since Ruby had fire powers and Sapphire had Ice I instantly put two an two together.**

 **Just like heaven:**

 **If you haven't seen the movie then you should I don't know if I should continue it or not...**

 **Flower Au: I now realise I'm really bad at conveying emotions I need to work on expressions ^^;**


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my gosh I can't believe people actually like these thank you guys for following and reviewing that gives me life :D**

* * *

Amnesia pt 3

Jack started upstairs with Tadashi in toe and went to the first room that appeared in view.

"Okay this is the…bathroom." Tadashi chuckled, Jack sounded like a confused tour guide.

Jack was just going along with whatever, but he hoped he wasn't too obvious with how much he didn't know,

Tadashi followed Jack inside "Um, do we have to be in here?" Jack shrugged "Sure, everyone has a morning routine. Anything look familiar?" Jack put his hands through his hoodie pockets linking the two together and waited for Tadashi's reaction.

Tadashi looked around and took note, it was brown and white, pretty warm colours...

it was clean with an open en suite, a cupboard with the basic utensils, shavers, cream, moisturiser. A mirror with his Toothbrushes and he realised they was only one, so Jack didn't live with him yet?

Tadashi shook his head "I don't remember anything..." Jack sighed and followed Tadashi out, he then opened the next door "A guest room," Tadashi stepped in and sure enough it was a room "How do you know it's not mine?" He wondered, Jack chuckled "You're a hoarder, believe me. You're room is organised and clean like this one but it's _full_."

Tadashi had to hold him to it.

The guest room wasn't that bad but it had that stuffiness as if no one lived there in a while.

"Next room should be yours." Jack guaranteed and hoped to god he wasn't wrong.

Tadashi opened the door himself and once inside Jack breathed a sigh of relief that it _was_ his room.

Tadashi realised it did feel familiar, all his posters from SFIT, little figures that Hiro might of gave him atop of some shelves, the faded curtain he used to use to half his and Hiro's shared room.

Heck even Baymax was there! Compacted into a little case at the edge of the bed.

But the shape of the room was larger since he wasn't sharing it anymore.

Tadashi looked around but sighed "I still don't remember anything." Jack sat on the bed watching Tadashi look over his room Jack pursed his lips.

"Y'know a few years ago there was this case, where a woman woke up one morning and forgot everything, ten years of her life gone." Tadashi listened in rapt attention as Jack told him this tidbit.

"She didn't know she had kids or owned a house or even had a job but after a while when she adjusted she did remember a few things."

Jack looked around, truthfully he wanted Tadashi to remember, but at the same time…

He had to wonder, right now this was the nicest Tadashi had ever treated him he wanted this to last…

"How did we meet?" Tadashi suddenly asked Jack flinched surprised "Oh uh,"

What could he say?

"Um, a few years ago. But when we first met we didn't really get along." _Technically_ not a lie.

Tadashi sat by his desk and lean his arms over the back, listening intently Jack gulped

"Um at first we didn't know each other well and didn't talk much.

"And well, one time I was doing a prank war with paint ballons and you were the victim." Tadashi grinned and Jack felt as if he couldn't breathe "And we hit it off?" Jack inhaled "Uh yeah, you could say that." Tadashi didn't seem to notice the hesitation.

Truthfully there was a number of instances that didn't end well but Jack deemed he was unlucky but he swore that Tadashi _hated_ him.

* * *

Flower au pt 2

Winter was coming.

The air grew cold and the leaves turned brown hot air turned to mist as it condensed, the leaves fell from the trees, the flowers mourned as they gathered their new clothes.

Some were sad to lose their beauty and use old plain brown leaves to replace the ones they'll lose.

Tadashi was lucky that some of his violets might last the winter but he gathered in case, Hiro seemed to think it was a game and had fun trying to collect as many as he can Tadashi chuckled fondly but paused glancing towards the lake that had long iced over… speaking of games he wondered where Jack was…

He styled his new clothes and snickered when a few roses were starting to bald or their petals became crisp, they looked miserable but tonight like all others was a celebration and some flowers did keep their dignity and present like always.

Tadashi was not in the spirit as he felt more and more worried as time went on and still no sign of Jack, he expected him to come and laugh at the balding roses.

Just as he was about to go to the lake and search there was a commotion.

Then silence.

"Who is _that_?" A tulip hissed to a…was it a daisy? Tadashi didn't know anymore.

He turned to the cause of the commotion and froze.

At the top of the entrance of the father oak tree was an open window with vines curled to make the pane that showed the view of the moon in the sky, the garden and the lakes the entrance was where all the flowers walked through.

Walking from the balcony down the steps was a flower unlike Tadashi had ever seen.

It was white, not a rose but…it looked fragile yet it kept walking with a grace no flower had ever possessed, he looked nervous and couldn't look anyone in the eye especially at all the new stares he wasn't accustomed too.

Until his and Tadashi's eyes met and the boy brightened.

Tadashi felt his breath caught in his throat and felt his chest tighten and feel light at the same time.

How can something so beautiful gaze at him like that?

The flower ran forward with each step getting stronger and his smile widening Tadashi was surprised and easily caught the boy that leapt into his arms "Tadashi!"

He took a sharp intake of breath, he knew that voice "Jack?"

How did it happen?

Jack's hair bloomed Into startling white frost,sharp and crisp. His eyes a skylight blue while his skin was as pale as the moon, his clothes also looked elegant almost like a prince with faded frost as a cape with a sharpened hexagonal snowflake as a crest Tadashi couldn't believe his eyes.

Jack let go only to bounce in excitement "I'm a _frost flower_! That's why I've been off all summer." Tadashi frowned "Wait, you're a winter flower?" Jack nodded "Yeah! I'm in a different season from them." The other flowers had the right to look ashamed and embarrassed but Jack didn't care he only cared for how Tadashi would react.

And so far so good.

Jack pressed his lips together "Do you like it?"

Tadashi only stared but shook his head Jack's face fell until Tadashi drew him close "I do think you look nice, but as long as it's you. That is enough for me." Jack pulled back unsure and Tadashi teased "Plus, if you're so focused on looks could you still like me even when I'm losing _my_ petals?" Jack panicked "No, don't say that you're still-"

Tadashi laughed "See now you know how I feel like." Jack huffed but snickered "Well at least I'm the hot one this time."

"Don't push it."

* * *

Pitch Perfect AU

Tadashi didn't care if anyone was still in the showers he had a song in his head and showers were made for singing.

"I'm waking up, from ash and dust I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust."

Jack paused, that singing…

he placed his hand over his partners face to shut him up, Jack peered out and saw Tadashi climb into the shower and ran the tap "I'm breathing in the chemicals…oh~ I'm breaking in, shaping up,"

Jack tip toed over tiled flooring, feeling excited this was just what he needed, that raw voice, the toned physique and that smile that would make anybody swoon.

This guy would be perfect for acapella!

"I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones, enough to make my system blow-" Jack whipped back the curtain and stepped in "Oh my god you can sing!"

Tadashi's scream though sounded girly Jack was polite enough not to comment.

"Seriously that was- just wow you have to audition-"

"I'm going to have to stop you there." Tadashi was trying to plaster himself against the wall to hide his nudity and avert his eyes from Jacks.

Jack…didn't care.

"Oh no, you have to audition the Dream boys need you please, please, please." Tadashi frowned covering his eyes along as using his other hand to cover his own anatomy.

"Look I seriously can't talk to you until you cover your junk." Jack glanced down, only realising

"Yeah I'm pretty confident." Jack kept pushing "Please Radioactive that songs the best," Tadashi frowned "You know Imagine Dragons?"

"Psh yeah, what? do you you think I live under a rock? Bet my life's better though." Tadashi snickered "Oh really?"

Jack only smirked head on "Really."

Until suddenly Tadashi heard footsteps and paled to see Rapunzel "Heard you can sing." Jack only beamed while Tadashi felt himself flush at all the nude glory staring right back at him.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey I wrote this whole series on my phone that's the only time I'm motivated, on the computer Tumblr keeps distracting me.

So if there's any grammar and spelling mistakes I'll fix them soon.

Amnesia pt 4

Tadashi looked through his photo albums and was a little befuddled, he even looked through his photos and saw that Jack was not amongst them.

It was as if he didn't exist.

Tadashi's brow furrowed one picture at least,but there was none.

Who was Jack Frost?

And how did he know so much about him? If he was like a ghost that appeared into his life?

He also had a feeling Jack was hiding something from him…

"Tadashi I put some leftovers in the microwave since it's nearly half past…Tadashi?" The young adult tensed then faced Jack and the awful feeling that something was wrong was niggling at the back of his mind.

"Jack…who are you…really?" Jack stiffened his face looking of pure shock Tadashi continued "There's no photo's of you at all, Hiro hasn't even heard of you."

Jack still wasn't saying anything.

It irritated him.

"How do you know so much about me!?" Jack flinched when his voice grew louder "How comes you act so close one moment but distant the next- just tell me who you really are!" Jack seemed to snap out of it

"Tadashi calm down," he held his hands out like pursuing a frightened deer "You're just frustrated that you can't remember anything yet, just take a break and we can-"

"No, Jack." Tadashi sighed "I want the truth, please." Tadashi begged and Jack felt that he couldn't lie anymore.

"…It's true I'm not your boyfriend, but the hospital needed to believe I was your spouse so I could take you home."

Tadashi stared "What?" Jack nodded "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen." Tadashi couldn't even respond inside he was seething, the urge to break something anything wouldn't even calm him but on the outside Tadashi exhaled.

Jack Frost knew he fucked up.

He couldn't think of anything else to do but leave Jack turned and quietly made his way through the corridors but halted on the first step when Tadashi's door slammed open "Now wait just a minute!" Jack tensed as Tadashi skulked forward "You're telling me you lied to my face and you're just going to leave? Just like that?" Jack swallowed taking another step back "I'm sorry I was meaning to tell you-"

"When!? when I couldn't remember anything or when I did?" Jack shook his head "No, after-after a few hours but then you kissed me and I-"

"So it's my fault?" Tadashi gaped but Jack took another yep back "No it's not like tha-" Jack gasped when his foot missed the step and he felt the sudden lurch.

Tadashi's face changed from rage to fear when Jack fell backwards he rushed forward, too late to pull Jack back and they were both falling and Tadashi wrapped one hand around Jacks head and took most of the impact.

Jack opened his eyes and saw the ceiling and felt a little dazed and confused about what happened

"Wha..." Jack froze when he heard a groan and instantly lurched up seeing Tadashi laying on the floor and his leg looked twisted and not in the way that was normal "Tadashi?" Jack sat up and felt no injury whatsoever not even a bruise.

Jack took Tadashi's face with one hand a patted the cheek with the other "Tadashi, open your eyes, please." Jack sighed of relief when brown eyes blinked open "Jack?" Jack beamed "Yeah?"

Tadashi looked confused and looked around Jack suddenly felt worried, oh MIM he didn't erase any more years did he?

"What am I doing here I was at the park a minute ago." Jack was stunned stupid.

Until he came back to himself when Tadashi cleared his throat when Jack zoned out

"Y-you remembered?" He exhaled com g back to himself Tadashi frowned "Wha-ow!" Tadashi winced when he tried to sit up and Jack saw he really did hurt himself "Try not to put so much pressure on it-"

"I have heard your call of distress." Jack turned and flinched when he saw the first model of Baymax right in front of him.

"On a scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain."

"Four." Tadashi grimaced Baymax scanned the area and stated it was only twisted and that he should wrap it.

Baymax bent low and took Tadashi's leg gingerly and was struggling to raise his trouser leg "I got it." Jack felt a little numb to the situation and the overall guilt of being the cause.

He raised the trouser leg tentatively and watched Baymax wrap the leg, Jack chuckled "Least I don't have to take you back to hospital again." Tadashi frowned "Again?"

Jack tensed, did he not remember?

After the accident is a blank to him?

Jack wasn't sure weather to be relieved or heart broken,

He explained about hitting Tadashi with a baseball and he suffered temporary amnesia falling down the stairs must of reset something Jack didn't know how it worked all in all Tadashi remembered so that was that.

As well as his old hatred of him.

"And what are you doing here?" Tadashi frowned and Jack swallowed this was the Tadashi he was used to "I took you home since it was technically my fault." Tadashi still looked wary "You…didn't do anything weird did you." Jack glared "No I did not." He seethed "If this is the thanks I get then I won't help you again."

"Fine then, don't."

Jack glared but looked away "Fine." That wasn't the response Tadashi was expecting especially when Jack's voice cracked.

"Are you crying?"

The teen scowled and stood up abruptly "You know what? I'm going to call one of your friends to pick you up of the floor."

"Jack-Jack! Wait." Jack halted and Tadashi sighed "Look I don't know what's happened in the past few hours, I'm disoriented and confused and I took it out on you." Jack halted then turned around glaring "You just want me to help pick you up of the floor don't you?" Tadashi scowled and tried to get up himself both Baymax and Jack rushed to him before he toppled over, but Jack got to him first "Don't get up! you freaking idiot." Jack instantly moved him to the living room and placed his leg on the coffee table

"You need to keep that elevated alright?" Jack moved about the kitchen looking for the medicine cabinet and found it and pulled out packets of tablets and frowned "Insomnia? Having trouble sleeping?" He teased trying to brighten the mood until he found aspirin "It's none of your business."

Jack sighed while taking a water bottle from the fridge and passed it over "You used to be so nice post Amnesia state." Tadashi didn't respond and unscrewed the cap.

Jack didn't sit down instead he felt out of place all if a sudden "Um, do you want me to call Hiro? He should be done with his meeting and would come over." Tadashi shook his head "No don't bother him."

Jack sat by the couch facing Tadashi and took a chance to relax a little.

He wasn't aware Tadashi was trying to think of what to say.

"You didn't have to help me." He finally sat which surprised Jack then he sighed "No, I didn't." He saw Tadashi flinched and placed his coat down over his lap just for something to hold onto.

"You treated me so differently, it got me thinking that, it'd be nice if we could have a clean slate and start all over."

Tadashi's face looked unreadable and Jack gave a rueful grin "Well with that old grudge of yours it would get us nowhere." This made Tadashi react "I gave you loads of chances." Jack snorted "Bullshit." Tadashi scowled looking away "Still acting like a child, you never grew up!"

"And you're acting like an old man!" Jack wondered why they always argued every time, from before it was refreshing when the two got along but now that the fighting was back he just felt tired of it.

Jack leaned back feeling the fight leave him and he sighed "You'll never give me a second chance will you?" He sounded so heartbroken and defeated it surprised Tadashi from hearing it, from Jack of all people.

When Jack didn't hear a response he felt cold

"It was fun looking after you," he teased trying to make light of how much pain he felt "You make good company." Just as he stood up about leave and tell Baymax to call him for any emergencies, he felt Tadashi's hand slip into his and Jack halted surprised "Jack, how about a movie date." He blinked "You can't walk around on that foot." He stated the obvious.

Tadashi shook his head "We'll watch something here, and if what you say is true, that you want to start over, then prove it." Jack blinked "L-like a date?" His eyes sparkled and Tadashi irritation grew "If this is some kind of joke to you." Jack shook his head "It's not, it's…I look forward to it." Jack beamed and felt his excitement could destroy cities.

Tadashi instead of feeling worried about Jacks enthusiasm, found himself relaxing instead.

Who knows…maybe he would remember the blanks between Burgess Park and waking up at home.

polyamory theory

It was finally lunch time at SFIT university and Tadashi finally sat by his favourite spot with a few books and notes scattered around him in a protective circle he looked up at the blue sky and felt content as the clouds flew by so slowly until he heard grass crunching under feet, he turned wondering who it was then froze.

"Hey." The teen waved, Tadashi groaned feeling he would have to move. Jack saw Tadashi started to pack him his things and moved forward hastily "No wait, I just wanted to talk." Tadashi glared "If you're gonna start with those pick-up lines again-"

"No, I promise. Done with the lines." Tadashi still looked suspicious but settled down Jack beamed counting it as a success and sat next to him splaying his legs out and leaning back in contrast to Tadashi's cross legged peaceful look.

But the silence was nagging a bit, Jack going two minutes was a world record. He inhaled loudly then clicked his tongue "So…" he drawled and Tadashi eyes furrowed, Jack sounded like he was about to say something stupid.

"Come here often?"

Surprise, surprise. Tadashi made to grab his bag when Jack flinched "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

Tadashi sighed and leaned back "What do you want, Jack?" Jack looked hesitant then took a breath "I…need a little help, figuring something out."

Urgh, he should of known "Whatever study it is, you should ask your teacher, they would-"

"No!" Jack interrupted shocking them both and he found himself leaned forward placing his hands on his knees "It's kinda…personal."

Tadashi waited and staying quiet goaded Jack to continue "I…there is," Jack sighed and started over "I have three friends, I've met them recently but they've been together since they were children..." Tadashi wondered what this was about and saw Jack bringing his legs to his chest "And I've known the three had history, I didn't let it bother me until, they... that they all…um…what was it called poly...polyomararry?" Tadashi blinked "Polyamory?" Jack nodded "Yeah that's it!" Tadashi only frowned though "But…isn't that just sex friends?"

Jack shook his head and Tadashi was surprised at the little outburst "No! No. They…Talked about it and it's more than that." Tadashi waited and saw Jack tugging at the grass "It's deeper than just a one night stand, it's a bond. A relationship not between one but two people and to be that close to someone and that they all feel the same way, I just...I see why they did it but I…don't know how I can still…" Jack felt it was harder and harder to convey his words.

"Are you feeling left out." Jack was stunned then chuckled bitterly "Maybe...Or maybe I'm envious." Tadashi saw Jack curl in tighter "Maybe I want something like that a piece of a puzzle." Jack placed a hand on his chest "It's funny, People say they're are not halves to be completed but when I see a couple happy it makes me feel sad." Tadashi didn't know what to say and looked to the sky "I think it's normal." Jack looked up surprised "It is okay to have two minds about something you can feel happy that your friends have gotten together but you can feel lonely too." Jack looked shell shock and Tadashi had to snicker and tried to lighten the mood "What did they not invite you?" Jack rolled his eyes taking the bait "Yeah Merida said I'm not 'relationship' material." Tadashi was bemused "Merida?" Jack went silent and then,

"Shit."

Tadashi had to laugh "Well I had a feeling Hiccup and Merida would get together who's the lucky third?" Jack grumbled "Rapunzel." Tadashi had to admit he didn't see that coming "Wow." Jack nodded.

The silence came again but this time it was comfortable but like all good things it must end as Tadashi felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, Fred texting him about meeting for lunch the usual.

"I have to go," Jack blinked coming out his his daze "Um sure." He watched Tadashi take a few steps down the hill hefting his backpack "Um Tadashi?" Jack called out and the teen turned with an expectant look Jack smiled "Um Thanks, for listening and all..." Tadashi only humphed his lips curly into a smile "You're welcome." He took another step then hesitated "Jack?"

"Hmm?"

He was so going to regret this "If you play your cards right, I might go out with you." Jack stared as Tadashi descended down the hill and he sucked in a large breath "Oh my go- YES!"

Tadashi only snickered when he heard Jack's happy cries of euphoria from the hill Fred frowned "What's with him?" Tadashi shrugged "I don't know." He wondered if he made the right choice or the biggest mistake of his life "C'mon Fred let's get some coffee."

Wreck it Ralph AU

"You pathetic Guardians get never defeat me!" Pitch yelled while the Guardians saw the children locked in cages crying for help Jack scowled and with precise efforts leapt into the air and attacked one of the cages as it burst opened he ran down the pathway and destroyed more he saw Pitch scowl but before the either could do anything everything suddenly went dark as if the sun was a light bulb that switched off and the scenery faded into black.

Jack had no idea what was happening and saw neither did the Guardians until a sudden light appeared in the distance "What just happened?" Bunny asked a feeling of foreboding seemed to stifle the air "I don't know maybe that light could help." Pitch mused outloud Jack scoffed "And why should we trust you? We were fighting a minute ago." Pitch only looked confused "Strange…I don't feel like fighting anymore." The others felt the same and all walked towards the light.

Jack grimaced when he walked through shielding his eyes at the sudden bright light, he heard the others in toe do the same with their winces anything to go by.

When he finally opened his eyes it looked like there were in some sort of station with a TV at the front of a sitting room? It had a black bean bag with two white controllers on it abandoned and Nack wondered why that was so interesting.

"Welcome to the NINTENDO WII Console 2007!" Jack frowned "WII console? The hell is that?" Suddenly a girl with short purple hair and half the size of Jack leapt over, he noticed she looked…well different from them.

She greeted them all enthusiastically "Hi I'm Zoe." But the guardians flinched when she said that in a bubble mark and yet her voice came out in a series of spluters, giggles and other weird foreign sayings "I'm from EA Playground." Jack blinked as he saw she kept moving her arms going to and fro.

"Uh…where are we? Exactly?" She seemed surprised then laughed "Oh you just got plugged in, well this is White console owned by our player DJ, the reason you are here in the first place."

"Come again?" Pitch asked and Zoe nodded to the wall behind them they all turned and gasped in surprise to see a poster if well…then!

Jack grinned as he was in front and most obvious of the cover with the Guardians behind him. Pitch wasn't as impressed "Where the heck am I!?"

Zoe giggled "This is the game central station or as the players call it the memory card." Jack wondered why that was important until what she said caught up with her "Wait, game…as in, we're not real?" Zoe nodded "Yep, just imaginary cartoons created to entertain the player."

"Player at one o'clock!" Jack was startled at the alarms and saw the crowd, other characters from games run in a panic.

He saw the TV screen and saw the girl get comfortable in her seat ready to play.

"I believe we should return back to our game." Pitch said outloud and the others agreed following close behind and resuming their spots.

At first the game characters had contempt for the player until after a while they started to enjoy themselves she was just as entertaining as they were especially beating a high level and she would do a happy jig or praise all the characters.

Even pitch! Which shocked him the most surprised to have any attention.

Until the day came when she grew bored and was playing a different game.

When their cd was unlocked and slipped from the console the characters thought they would disappear too but found they stayed behind in the central.

Zoe was kind enough to explain that they saved themselves when they first visited even if the game is gone the data is still there.

Overjoyed the Guardians used this time to split of and check out the other games.

Bunnymund was instantly drawn to WII FIT and was surprised it was still operational without the game.

Pitch gave his inquiry to Zoe and she giggled "Of course it has a channel. Channels are constant games that don't rely on the CD there's only two channels FIT and Donkey Kong- look there's. Mario over there!" Jack and North turned to see a pixelated plumber jumping over to a blue hedgehog? And he seemed to be on fire.

"Hey Zo, why is that guy on fire?" She hummed then laughed again "That's Secret rings 'SONIC.' That's included in his gameplay there's three other Sonics all different so watch out."

After a few months the Guardians familiarised these lives with the crowd and seemed to enjoy themselves at the saving point until a new game appeared Jack watched as the poster appeared and the green light warning, flashed "Game in session.

Jack looked up and read outloud "Big Hero Six."

A/N

Amnesia: Welp there we go it's finished hope you enjoyed it. Also Tadashi does remember and the two live happily ever after

Polyamory: sequel to pick up lines or well in the same universe anyway.

I've been thinking of this and polyamory and need more stories on it but cannot think of a third party for Jack and Tadashi so theory it is.

Wreck-it-Ralph AU:

I always wanted to do this, because instead of area are games what about XBox, Ps2, Nintendo Wii what are those like? Also this is the only possible cannon for ALL crossovers since ROTG tangled Brave HTTYD is on WII and Nintendo.


	9. Chapter 9

Sherlock Holmes AU

"So the question, is what is our next plan of action. Docter?" Jack moved the bow string pointing it at his loyal companion Dr Hamada.

Tadashi looked unamused "Get that thing out of my face."

"It's not in your face, it's in my hand."

"Get whatever's in your hand out of my face."

Jack gave a crooked grin his blue eyes twinkling with mischief "Make me." As soon as he uttered the first word Tadashi rose from his seat startling the genius teen into standing swiftly to escape Tadashi's onslaught of fury, until he felt his wrist being grabbed and slammed against the wall with his body pressed flushed against his, Jack gasped in surprise and gave a shaky laugh "You caught me."

"Obliviously."

"Only because I had my guard down." Tadashi scoffed leaning closer and felt Jack give a sharp inhale just as his eyes fluttered closed waiting for Tadashi's next move.

He felt his partner exhale then heard an awkward cough to the right Jack flinched, eyes snapping open and saw lieutenant Haddock seeing him in a compromised position.

Jack felt Tadashi move away as he composed himself "What is it, Haddock?" Jack slipped easily into professionalism as Tadashi picked up his paper and begin reading where he left of.

Hiccup seemed to come back to himself "Um, yes it appears well…" Jack raised an eyebrow "It appears Lord Kozmotis Pitchner has…risen from the grave sir." Jack sat back in his seat "Very peculiar." Tadashi only looked irritated "Very clever, I pronounced the man dead myself."

"What of the situation?" Jack asked locking his fingers together.

Hiccup only looked stricken "Panic, sheer bloody panic." And he was clearly tense when his accent slipped through Jack nodded gravely

"Has anyone got any wind of it yet?"

"That's what we're trying to avoid sure."

Jack looked more serious "indeed."

Tadashi looked affronted "You aren't taking this seriously Frost?" He teased Jack turned amused "Yes as you should."

Tadashi gave a mock gasp of offense and Jack stood up abruptly "It's a matter of professional integrity! no man wants to marry a doctor if he can't tell if someone is dead or not."

Tadashi scowled as Jack gave him a teasing look.

Big Hero 6 AU

Jack felt numb, partly from the cold the rain brought, along with the fact that a coffin was descending into the earth.

Jack wasn't family so he wasn't with Cass and Hiro but one look to there crestfallen face's he felt guilt and withdrew into himself.

Hiro was closer to him than anyone, he couldn't imagine what the teen was going through.

The rain fell harder and Jack wiped his face and realised he was crying.

As soon as the service ended and all spoke a few words they departed going to Aunt Cass cafe for the mourning Jack had to be there even though he felt drained and tired all of Tadashi's friends were going for condolences.

Just as Jack walked towards his car he heard a croaked "Hey." Jack froze and turned surprised to see "Hiro?" He instantly felt alarmed to see he was alone "My gosh, why are you alone?" He slipped his hand into Hiro's "Aunt Cass must be worried sick about you." Hiro pulled back and Jack winced from man handling, usually he's much better with kids but today he was missing signals

Jack sighed letting go "I'm sorry I just…" he just needed to grieve or be alone.

Hiro spoke quietly Jack almost didn't hear "Can I…ride back with you." Jack faltered and only nodded "Sure."

Jack made sure Aunt Cass knew by text from Hiro's phone then the two buckled up driving back to cat cafe.

It was awkward as the rain pattered of the glass and the same swish and swipe of the windshield it was almost hypnotic and peaceful.

Jack's blue eyes glanced to Hiro's and he purposely drove slowly knowing accidents have happened after funerals.

"Do you want to put the radio on? It won't be too loud?" Hiro shrugged and Jack instantly flipped it on lowering the volume.

Just as utada hikura began to play Jack relaxed Passion was his comfort song.

"Tadashi liked this one." Jack nodded the numb feeling turning into a full ache "Yeah he…introduced it to me." Hiro looked ahead then glanced his way "You loved him."

Jack blinked and Hiro saw his hands tightening over the wheel "I'm sorry, am I making you uncomfortable?" Jack shook his head "No," his voice cracked and he inhaled "I just…don't deal with emotions well." He smiled and Hiro saw how strained it was.

Hiro pulled his legs up "He talked about you." His voice was distant, Hiro felt as if he was having an outer body experience, everything felt unreal.

Jack raised an eyebrow "R-really?" Hiro nodded "He talked about how you meet and that you nearly froze his feet to the ground." Jack only swallowed remembering that science experiment "Yeah." Hiro tightened his hold placing his chin on his kneecap "Did he talk about me?" Jack nodded feeling better of the slight change of subject "Yeah, all the time." Hiro looked up surprised "Really?" Jack nodded

"He spoke of you fondly he talked about…about that robotic boots for Mochi?" Hiro nodded looking worried "Was he mad?" Jack was surprised "Mad? He was proud." Jack recalled the time and sighed "He knew you were a genius he was so happy of all the potential you had, he spoke of you joining SFIT." Jack trailed of his throat constricting "A-and he talked about the future the science bros you and Tadashi." Jack missed out the part where he was included but right now he was distancing himself.

Jack felt his eyes burn and Hiro only stared "Jack?" They were almost there but Jack pulled over and put his tail lights on Hiro's looked around wondering why he stopped until he saw Jack curl in on himself and buried his face between his hands

"Jack!?"

He heaved taking a shuddering breath, it seemed to hit on him all of a sudden.

The situation finally dawned on him that Tadashi was gone.

He felt angry and cold he wanted to blame everyone himself, the fire everything.

"Jack? I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything." Jack didn't hear him, he tried to brush away the stream of tears and hiccuped but he couldn't hold it back it was as if a dam had broke.

No more of Tadashi's smiles…no more random happy jig dances when an invention worked.

Jack flinched when a hand rested on his back and he looked up to see Hiro was crying too "Jack…" he didn't know what to say Instead Hiro hugged him.

Jack inhaled slightly shocked then grimaced "Sorry, here I am crying like an idiot."

It wasn't fair on Hiro

Instead Hiro laughed, it was hollow and cracked "Jack it's…" Hiro shook his head "I don't know it's just when someone else is upset I don't feel as upset as if your letting everything out for me." Jack blinked and swallowed "I'm sorry Hiro, you were closer." And Jack was the adult here yet Hiro was counseling him!

"No he was close to you too Y'know he wanted the three of us to start a company together." Hiro sighed scrubbing his face "Jack can you stay the weekend? I kinda would feel better if you were there." Jack nodded surprised "Of course."

Jack pulled the break and re-started the car just as they started to drive Jack swallowed "Hiro,

If there's anybody you need to talk to then you know that me, Wasabi and the others are here too right?" Hiro nodded and Jack felt like he didn't get through to him "W have to stick together, we're all that's left." Hiro nodded again and finally spoke "at first I was jealous that you were going to take Tadashi away from me." Jack snickered "But then Death got him, the whore."

That startled a laugh from Hiro, the two began to talk about other things to distract themselves gem the present how Mochi was doing, bunny was still a lil shit from eating socks and other bits and bobs around the house until Hiro fell silent "You want to turn in early? I think Aunt Cass and the others would…" Jack trailed off seeing Hiro asleep he gave a fond smile then looked back to the road.

Soon the cafe came into view and Jack slowed down and parked he unbuckled his and Hiro's seat belt and slowly pulled the boy from the car and hefted him onto his back and locked the car.

As soon as he opened the door he heard Aunt Cass rush over worried why they'd taken so long until she saw Hiro asleep.

Jack gave an apologetic look and whispered "I'll go take him to bed." He saw how Cassandra looked worn out as well "He's had a long day…Jack would you like to stay over? I don't want you to drive alone in that rain." Jack shook his head "No, it's alright it's lighting up anyway." He didn't want to be a bother to the Hamadas not after everything they've been through, he took Hiro upstairs and placed him in the bed removing his Jacket and tie, then his shoes and socks he pulled the quilt back about to tuck him in, until Hiro sighed

"Tadashi."

Jack hesitated his eyes widening, his older brother won't be able to do this anymore.

His chest hurt and he pushed the blanket around Hiro and switched off the lights.

He came downstairs and saw only wasabi and the others talking to Aunt Cass.

He swallowed and looked around the others, strangers he didn't know, Jack climbed down the stairs and saw a few empty glasses around the tables, he picked them up and walked towards the kitchen until he felt a tap on his shoulder "Excuse me but where is the scotch?" Jack blinked "I'll get it for you."

"Oh can I have iced tea please?" Jack nodded to the lady "Sure."

Jack wasn't even sure if he should be offended when he got the drinks and snacks moving around the guests like a personal waiter, but it gave him something to do and took his mind of it and forced him to concentrate on something else.

"Jack? What are you doing?" He paused and saw Aunt Cass's look of shook as she saw he was cleaning the dishes when most of the guests left "I just…needed something to do I don't feel like talking." She shook her head "Jack you shouldn't." He gave a grin "Cass It's fine I don't mind, you should go get Mochi he misses you." Aunt Cass didn't my look convinced "Are you sure? I can dry up-"

"No, it's fine. I enjoy cleaning it's relaxing." Cass nodded "If you say so." He noticed that as soon as she sat on the couch and Mochi jumped into her lap she instantly dozed off.

Wasabi and the others told him they were leaving Honey lemon hugged him asking if he needed anything, he should let them know and Fred hugged him too while GoGo and Wasabi stayed behind.

The house soon became quiet and Jack was finally left alone with his thoughts.

He looked to Aunt Cass and felt guilt again for what the two were going through.

He clenched his fists and looked to a photo of Tadashi and Hiro as children, he smiled and then straightened "I'll look after them. I promise."

Bonding

"Tadashi, gyah- Harder!" He heard Tadashi grunt "I-I'm almost…there." Jack grunted bracing himself "Is it in yet." Tadashi gasped then took a breath "Nearly-there!"

"Ow, Fuck!" Tadashi's eyes widened "Jack are you okay?" Jack shook his head "I can't do it anymore." He keened and Tadashi bit his lip "Please Jack we're almost done." Jack growled "God dammit."

He tossed the instructions to the side and walked around Tadashi "Fuck your IKEA table I'm done." Tadashi had to admit they needed a break Jack looked about ready to break something, the table maybe.

"Easy steps my ass." Jack grunted and began raiding the fridge Tadashi sighed sitting on the chair that they just made "Make furniture they said, great bonding exercises they said." Tadashi was never gonna ask advice about their couple issues ever again.

A/n

It was getting too sad so I ended on a joke as the great Steven Universe says, I realised these past couple ones aren't that great but I can't be arsed.

Sherlock Holmes- rated T for tease C:

BH6: A two part series or whatever

Bonding: all couples build okra tables it's supposed to strengthen their relationship.


	10. Chapter 10

**To celebrate the tenth chapter! Woohoo so for every ten chapters. I will try to do a story ark fingers crossed. I was still stuck with three part Au's so this story is cut in three parts you'll get it once you read it.**

* * *

Time Paradoxes are the worst AU

In the world's inbetween, all was dark and filled with a black void, yet the many stars were lit with a pure light,

The galaxies were filled with mixed colours that brought a light to the dark.

It was balanced, a neutral ground filled with peace.

All the stars and planets rotated in the Milky Way and the constellations were the only company to the two powerful godlike spirits that were appointed Guardians to protect the earth.

Why earth?

They were many constellations and planets that tithed spirits guarded, Mother Nature and Father Time were not born on earth nor assigned to it. They simply found each other there and it became their home.

The bigger the belief is the bigger the job is from spirits to Guardians and the gods, they become isolated over time…

But mostly Time and Nature were nuteral themselves, They let matters lie.

If an evil force, Pitch Black were not apart of its contents along with the goodwill Guardians, who also would protect the worlds or mostly it's inhabitants.

Father Time is a spirit that is even older than the man in moon, for he predicted the onslaught of nightmares that saved the last of the tribes soon to be extinct.

Mother Nature kept the worlds alive all the seasons in check as well as compose and control natural disasters.

With their line of work, Nature and Time couldn't afford to have feelings, guilt, anger, remorse or even a conscience.

In the grand scheme of things they put their galaxy first as do other constellations protect their own.

But…they are lonely and if a lower spirit has a request then who are they to say no?

Nature and Time do love their drama.

Mother Nature focused on the earth, a small orb in her hand _marvelling_ at the colours of the many sky's, how the light reflected and clouds create a perfect piece of art something you only see once as it's ever changing.

And Father Time kept it in orbit making the world turn round the two kept the world spinning.

Until quite suddenly the dark didn't feel so welcoming, she didn't even have to turn to know who it was.

"Seraphina."

A cool soothing voice echoed from the darkness, something told her she should be happy, but she knew better than to believe her own father was here to see her.

"What do you want Kozmotis." She heard him scowl and spit through clenched teeth "You know I prefer not to be called that."

"Then you shall do the same."

The three became silent until Pitch straightened slicking his oily black hair out of his face "I am here for a favour, of time."

"Straight to the point as always." Father Time chuckled Nature noticed his age rapidly change from a middle aged man to a young teen.

 _He must be agitated_ , she noted

"What is it you wish?" Pitch only shrugged, almost bored looking "I want to go back in time, 1786 would be nice."

Father Time raised an eyebrow "And what would you plan to do there?" Pitch placed his hands behind his back "A child named Overland is going to fall in a lake and drown I would like to stop him." Seraphina had to turn coloured surprise "How courteous of you."

"Why I try."

"So you can stop Jack Frost from becoming a spirit." That also caused her speechless, why was this was interesting?

So that's what we wanted...

She looked at Time's pale golden eyes and nodded "Very well," he stated "I will give you permission to use a time key." Father Time passed over a strange clock like key used to wind cogs "It will work twice, one to get there one to come back so you only have one opportunity use it wisely." Father Time advised Pitch's smile was sinister "Trust me, I will."

He turned the cog and a time door appeared once Pitch stepped through and vanished, the void was silent again.

"…So, you saw all the outcomes?" Time nodded "Yes the time slots have shortened and only three possible futures await." Nature listened intently this was the most entertainment they've ever had!

telling stories and talking about the many futures and pasts of the people they've sworn to protect.

"Only one where he succeeds and rules over the earth for about two minutes until we step in." Nature chuckled as did Time "Another Pitch himself dies, it seems Jack accidentally saved him at some point." Nature's eyes widened and Time advised "Indirectly the two were not in the same room."

"And third, it seems he's failed and the guardians were still strong enough to beat him."

Nature sighed "Ah, but no Jack Frost…I need him, he is the embodiment of winter." Time raised an eyebrow "I thought you weren't supposed to have favourites."

"I don't, you can't ask me to pick a season when I love them all equally they are so new and different and bring something in their own way...I would miss Jack he was the one who made me enjoy life." Time smiled "Well we can't very well go back and stop Pitch last minute can we?"

"Should we send the guardians."

"Gods no! having multiple beings in the same timeline would be disastrous…argh I have a splitting headache just thinking of it…"

"Well that's true, if Jack saw himself then that could cause problems."

"Then it has to be someone, that Pitch, Jack nor any of the guardians know."

Mother Nature puzzled it over and looked through the world at a godly speed at each Spirit she knew that would put Proffesor X to shame.

She saw him.

"I know just the one." He appeared as a hologram for Time to see.

He frowned "Nature, forgive me but I'm not sure when humorous cues should be given. I don't think nows the time." Nature chuckled

"I see why you think that, but see? You're reaction is proof enough that he's perfect." Time looked stunned until his form changed into a child, nature thought at first he felt embarrassed but she realised it was because he was in awe.

"He's smart and no one would suspect a fire spirit to help Jack Frost."

"True...but any reason?"

"His…situation is quite like Jacks, died prematurely to save someone. He's new so Pitch would have no idea who he is."

Time nodded "I trust your word on it."

"Tadashi Hamada. He goes by 'Sunfire' now."

* * *

Summons

Tadashi remembered his past life but as soon as he saw what he was and became he knows that life was over.

His hair was the same that's where the similarities ended.

His skin was black as charcoal veins and cracks in his skin glowed orange like lava his eyes burned like a fire even his mouth as if flames would erupt from his core as if the fire was contained on the inside.

If anyone could see him they would think he was a demon.

He didn't even feel like himself anymore, he couldn't go back to Hiro. He couldn't see him and even if he did,

Tadashi looked at his charcoal hands still simmering with heat, he could be a danger to him or anyone.

The air suddenly became silent, Tadashi looked up and saw the traffic above the San Fransokyo bridge halted, even the birds in the sky were stuck in midflight "What-"

He gasped when a clock like orb opened up and with a click a bright light escaped and out stood out two figures Father Time accompanied with Mother Nature.

Tadashi looked surprised "Mother Nature." She beamed "Nice to see you again, Tada- oh...I mean Sunfire." He nodded grateful she remembered,

Mother Nature to him was like Man in Moon to the Guardians she came to him gave him his name and disappeared Tadashi deemed she believed spirits were supposed to guide their own paths.

"Mr Sunfire. We may need your assistance." Tadashi raised and eyebrow "What is it?" Nature smiled "Want to become a Guardian?"

"…what?"

Mother Nature and Time took him to the world between to explain the situation "So nobody else is aware of our plan." Time winked "We're not silly enough to be obvious of what we want to do."

Tadashi crossed his arms "What _is_ it that you want me to do?"

Mother Nature walked back to the globe and sighed at her little break and Father Time resumed time.

"There is a boy in a desperate need of a guardian. And we have trusted you to help him." Tadashi watched Mother Nature and Time in their habitat it was fascinating "You have go back in time to the year 1786 and find him," Mother Nature turned "His name is Jackson Overland." Tadashi frowned "Any reason why he's so important?"

Nature nodded "Yes but we can't tell you why. He is going to have doubts and fears you need to go back and reassure him any action he takes there will have consequence here." Tadashi tried to think it over this sounded easy enough.

"Once you have completed your task I will retrieve you I seemed to have uh… _misplaced_ my time key."

Why did Tadashi have a hard time believing that?

They appeared at an enclosure at the outskirts of a forest that Tadashi didn't recognise, he heard laughter and saw a few children run towards the lake.

Father Time turned and looked at him gravely "Now there is a few rules all of us Timers have to obey." Tadashi hummed and Time continued "Three rules, you are not to tell him who you are, where you came from or what your plans are."

Tadashi snickered "Don't speak, hear or see no evil right?" Time chuckled "Yes. I trust I can leave it all up to you."

"Father Time?" Time halted and gave a curious look, Tadashi looked amused "There is something you forgot to tell me." Father Time frowned, no he was sure he explained everything until Tadashi looked back to the children "You didn't tell me which one Jackson is."

"Ah."

* * *

First Bond

As soon as Father Time left Tadashi knew there was more things that he forgot to mention, how would Jackson see him? What if he failed? would Father Time still retrieve him or would he be stuck there?

Argh freakin time paradoxes...

He looked back to the children seeing as the oldest as Jackson,

Okay, he would have to go with instinct either way the future could turn unpredictable.

Instead he needed a plan to meet the boy, seeing Jackson playing with the children by the lake he realised daytime was a no go.

There was no way of knowing how Jackson would react, at least at night Tadashi could persuade him it was a dream.

With a plan in mind all Tadashi had to do was watch, and wait.

And wait, and wait, and wai-

Argh this was ridicules! Didn't daylight savings happen now!?

It was a painfully slowly as the dark leaked over the east as the sun set, Tadashi followed the children home but froze when one of the children tripped and fell, when they turned back at the offending branch he thought for sure the kid saw him.

But they're eyes passed through him and continued on, so children can't see me, Tadashi detected.

He finally followed Jack home and now for the kid to-

Jesus Christ.

Jack didn't even go to bed till hours later- didn't he have a bedtime!?

Tadashi rubbed his face with his hand and saw Jack give his little sister a bedtime story (which was over an hour long) then slip into his own bed and blew out the candle on his night stand.

For it to flicker alight again.

Tadashi winced having a feeling it was his fault.

Jack frowned but took a deep breath and blew harshly.

The light was out for good.

"So ungraceful." Tadashi commented and didn't expect Jack to tumble from his bed and tangle in his blankets "W-who's there!?" Tadashi blinked "You can hear me? That makes this so much easier."

Jack followed the voice and spied Tadashi silhouette, he could pinpoint the exact time Jack took on his form of black skin with lava like veins and piercing eyes to deduct that Tadashi wasn't something that was of the ordinary.

Jacks eyes widened in horror it was almost comical "D- _D-Demon_!" He barely shrieked the hysteria making him want to scream for all the village to hear but kept it down to not wake his sister, so it sounded like a strangled whisper.

Tadashi blinked slowly "Haven't heard that one befo-" Suddenly water was splashed across his face and it began to sizzle and evaporate from meeting with his burning flesh.

Jack must of thought it was working "Be gone evil spirit, there is no souls here for you." Tadashi pressed his lips together "Listen boy, I'm not here to..." He trailed of when he kid started praying "Our Father who art in heaven," Tadashi paused "You have got to be joking."

"Hallowed be thy name." Tadashi rolled his eyes and pried of the bottle of probably holy water from the kids hands, giving it a once over "Why do you even _have_ this?"

Jack scowled "As if I'd answer a demon?"

"I'm not a demon I'm a spirit." Jack's eyes popped open "And that's better, how?"

Tadashi repressed a groan, _This is going to be harder than I thought._

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I hate Fanfiction! I had a beautiful structure on google docs and now it's just line, line line I want it to be in paragraphs *gross sobbing in the background* but I also hate Time travel stories because they irritate me to hell just for this "Well if they didn't go back in time, this wouldn't of happened so therefore there wouldn't be a time to return to so for it to be the same means he _did_ in fact travel back in time and it was meant to be so time travel fuckery and all the rules of it don't excists and blah blah confusing blah." urgh I hate paradoxes so I was planning on this story for a while now.**


	11. Chapter 11

All dogs go to heaven AU

The boy sat upon a cloud overseeing earth with his face held between his hands.

He looked bored, when in reality was he was excited, and felt the thrill of breaking the rules and the possibility of being caught was so thrilling!

Being so close to heaven's edge (and outside the gates no less!) was forbidden, he doesn't know what would happen if he got caught and that was half the thrill of it.

Jackson Overland died when he was a teen, in those days almost a man and left his sister behind, Jackson Overland went to heaven and watched the humans with wonder, while waiting for his family to join him.

He is yet to find his sister, as she was the only one who still hasn't passed heavens gates.

300 years slipped by and Jack soon deemed she was a ghost, probably had unfinished business elsewhere, he could be patient.

He lay upon his stomach on the fluffy cloud as he kicked his feet in the air, his blue eyes flickering over earth, as if reading an interesting book.

Earth, it was so…different.

There were cars and fast food stalls and tv's with multiple pictures it looked amazing.

But the one thing he liked the most was watching children play, even with the promise of TV and play stations inside, they still seeked the refuge of sunlight and playing games such as hopscotch.

That was his favourite, he tried playing it with the other children in heaven, but it seems they didn't want any reminders about earth.

Jack wanted to go back, just for a day to see the sights for himself and be a part of it, even as a ghost would be worth it.

Suddenly a horn trumped and sent a melodious curfew that Jack was sick of hearing.

He sat up, his little feathered wings fluttering as if waking from sleep, his halo moved with him like a headache and Jack flew back towards the center of the heavens to cause some mischief, there was so much heavenly choirs before he went insane.

Meanwhile down in the depths of the underworld, hell was lit like a beacon.

Most areas pulsated like molten lava trying to crawl it's way through the charcoaled rocks.

Blue flames spat and sizzled from the scorched land.

The lava was rolling through the channel like a mockery of a water current.

Some areas rode the fiery waves taking newly riled demons on ferry's to serve time.

The demons were people once.

Past the first circle they were held in the air waiting, until they felt their skin slowly being burned away, some screamed, while some felt numb to the experience… as if they dealt with worse in their previous life.

Soon there was nothing left but a burned skellington, and shown through their ribcage, a flickering blue flame.

That was left of their souls.

Some souls were already stained black while others were supposed to go through the process, their bones sharpened, their hands turned to claws, teeth lengthened into fangs, their blueprint of a body adapted to survive their new location.

Their back bone sharpened and snapped, someday the bones would lengthen into wings.

With no skin, no emotions they were nothing. They felt no pain and only had a vague memory of what feelings were.

And at the centre sat the king of hell overlooking his kingdom and frowned at how dull and boring it became a slow torturous routine day in and day out.

Everything was dark, only the fires was the only light and that reflected the types of people falling through hell were,

Cheaters, drinkers, beaters, Christians, muggers, criminals, psychopaths the lot and it was getting tiring.

He wanted to know what pure even meant? what was good? Why was he stuck in hell for eternity, alone when he didn't even know what heaven was like?

He wanted heavens dogs in his cage, he wanted a pet that was polite and docile to see what really made them so different. Something pure, so he could defile it.

Hey, it was in his nature so what?

"Bro, heaven is trying to tell you how to run hell again."

The king of the underworld glanced down at his little brother and an unimpressed look appeared upon his charcoal skin, golden eyes burning like a flickering flame.

"And what did you say?"

"I told them to get stuffed." The king of hell raised an eyebrow "That sounds polite of you." Hiro shrugged "Well I did say, they can take that hypocritical cross of theirs and ram it up their-"

"And that's the Hiro I know and love!" He snickered.

He realised Heaven was starting to forget who they were mocking and bossing around, a little reminder would get them to back off "It seems we have to teach them a lesson." Hiro perked almost cunning "What? What?"

The king of Hell grinned maliciously "What if one of their priceless artifacts were to go missing?" Hiro froze but couldn't contain the excited gleam in his eyes "You can't be serious?" He ran up to his brother's throne unable to contain his excitement.

"What is it!?" The king of Hell simply laughed at his antics "What if Gabriel's horn simply disappeared?"

Inside out AU

Today was the day, "Don't be nervous." Honey told her cohorts at 'head quarters.' Wasabi began to chew his nails "nervous? I'm not nervous Tadashi is just going to ask Jack to move in with us that's all!" Wasabi sounded just shy of hysterical.

While Tadashi was waking up and preparing for the day, he began making breakfast with enthusiasm and nervousness for the day ahead.

Fred whooped "Hell yeah! Jack is moving in, people! Then we can see him all the time!" Hiro only sat alone reading the newspapers headlines of the recent events and only grumbled.

Tadashi smiled but then felt his drive waver, was he sure he wanted to do this?

Wasabi only paced back and forth "This could go wrong in so many ways!" Gogo sat next to Hiro and popped her gum "He could say yes or no. What could possible go wrong?"

Tadashi finished breakfast and walked to his bathroom his expressions an open book as he was thinking outloud.

"That's the worst thing you could ever say in this situation!" Wasabi shrieked.

Honey rubbed the bridge between her nose, even though her role was sadness why was she the most optimistic out the whole group?

Tadashi started to brush his teeth then paused,

"Do we even want Jack to move in?" Hiro suddenly said out loud, the others paused and glanced his way.

"Tadashi's only dated him for three months now, isn't it too soon?" And for once Gogo backed him up "True, what if Jack has disgusting habits?"

Tadashi glanced down at his sink "What if he's a messy shaver?" Gogo teased Fred snickered "What if he leaves the toilet seat up?" Tadashi grimaced when he glanced at his bathroom "What if he snores? Or talks in his sleep." Honey tried to stop the onslaught when Wasabi turned pale.

Maybe he should wait, Tadashi thought, he drank after wash, rinsed and spit and continued on with preparing for the day.

"We're doing just fine without Jack, waiting a few more months-"

"What is with you Hiro?" Honey suddenly asked and even the others looked his way "Yeah man, ever since Tadashi started dating him you've been quiet." And that was a second surprise as Fred was unusually deceptive.

Hiro looked away "It's nothing." He tried to shrug it off.

"If Fred noticed it's pretty obvious Hiro." Wasabi agreed giving him that calm brotherly look that really irritated him to hell.

Hiro moved away going over to the manuals, they didn't get how he liked over-reading them all the time.

"Come on, kid just spit it out." Hiro glared and the others saw his face redden matching the colour of his shirt.

"Fine you want to know why? I hate Jack, alright!" The other's blinked surprised.

"What?"

Hiro glared "I've never liked him, he's irresponsible and reckless! His pranks are annoying and he's just immature." Gogo snickered "Sound like anyone we know?" Hiro glared at Gogo "Shut up, you all might think he's amazing but I don't." He then grabbed a manual that he reads to pass the time, today he choose memory loss and sulked on the couch.

Honey and Fred turned to the controls "We'll ask today and see what happens, that's all." Tadashi felt calmer as Honey took control and enthusiastic as Fred gave confidence.

Tadashi picked up his phone and dialed Jacks number and held it to his ear, he heard the familiar ring.

His smile faded when Jack didn't pick up.

"He's not answering-why is he not answering!" Wasabi cried out Honey nearly flinched "Calm down, he's probably busy."

Tadashi called again and eventually Jack did answer "What is it?" Tadashi frowned

"That's odd." Gogo admitted even the others agreed that's not how Jack would usually greet them.

"It's okay, Jack is probably stressed at work."

"Hey Jack, it's me," Tadashi answered "Oh Christ, sorry I didn't know it was you." Jack admitted causing Tadashi to frown again "what's happened?"

Jack tried to wave it off "It's nothing, traffic is a nightmare and some- watch where you're going!"

He suddenly screamed, Tadashi held the phone away from his ear but still heard "I will run you over like pancakes!" Tadashi looked back to the phone wary but Jack finally used his indoor voice.

"I'm sorry, I have to go, See you at seven?" It was their usual time to meet up and Tadashi smiled relieved "Sure, seven it is."

Wasabi glanced to the others "Are you sure we should ask? Jack sounded a little stressed."

Fred waved his hand "He was in traffic, he should be fine later." Honey turned back to the screen and bit her lip "I hope so."

But she had a bad feeling.

Jack was late for work. Again.

And that ginger two faced asshat had it in for him.

"You're late Jack, that'll come out of your paycheck."

"why I outta pop that smug smirk of that drongos face!" Bunny growled his hands itching for the controls but Tooth intervened "Now, now Bunny we don't want to get fired."

"Hans, Sorry the traffic was hectic out there. Even if you knew what traffic was…"

"Was that sass Mr frost?" Hans glared and Jack flinched "Nope." Hans hummed, thoughtfully

"Thought so. Here's your reports for the day." Jack forced a smile "T-thanks." As soon as Jack settled down his face twisted into a scowl at the huge pile of paper in front of him.

"Oh dear, it seems we may have to cancel our plans with Tadashi," a cool bleak voice, drawled from the back of the mind. "There's no way we can finish this in time."

North elbowed Pitch playfully "Must you always be a pessimist?"

Jack looked at the time in worry then squared his shoulders "I can do this."

North stepped forward to the console cracking his fingers "You helping Bunny?" Bunny moved forward "Helping? You'll slow me down."

The two latched onto the control as Jack picked up a pen and drew back the first report.

"Tooth we need memories of each individual kid." Bunny called out She nodded "You got it."

North slammed buttons and pulled levers and Jacks eyes danced as he read with speed.

Bunny even felt competitive when he saw Jacks hand go flying as black lines appeared in cursive words.

Pitch and Sandy watched as the three kept Jack motivated.

"It's not enough old friend. We're not going to make it." Sandy could only look at the time.

It was a small hope.

Soon enough when it turned half past three Pitch felt himself getting bored he even saw Jack's eyes drop from exhaustion.

Pitch grinned, time for something to wake the boy up, he saw Tooth find recent memories of the children Jack visited the last week until he accidentally slipped in a memory of Jack and Tadashi's recent falling out.

As soon as the orb appeared on screen the others stopped and stared in confusion.

Jack's writing slowed to a stop.

"Tooth!" Bunny cried out but she flustered "I didn't- that wasn't there!"

"Hey Tadashi, can I come over next week?"

"W-Wha? No I'm busy."

Even Bunny paused "What did he mean by that?" Tadashi looked nervous "Next week isn't a good time-or tommorow. Callaghan is coming to check up on the Baymax Project I forgot to tell you."

Tooth bit her lip "Tadashi has been working hard, maybe he forgot." Pitch unhelpfully chipped in "I don't know, for a while he's been acting sort of…distant?"

"Jack!" The boy flinched snapping out of his dark thoughts "What?" He blinked and Hans crossed his arms "Are you done yet." Jack looked back at the time and…it was nearly twenty to five!?

"Sorry, zoned out." Jack instantly went back to work but still, he couldn't help but think about Tadashi's actions the past few weeks.

Pitch kept voicing his fears "Afterall he has been hanging around Callaghan a while." North waved his arm "Bah, it is nothing."

"Maybe, but he seems really…close with Abigail." Jack's grip tightened on his pen.

"What if Tadashi's getting bored? He said so himself he's never been with a guy before."

Bunny snarled "Shut up, Dashi ain't gonna use us as one of his experience and then toss us away."

"You don't really think he's going to break up with us…is he."

Jack faltered and took a shuddering breath.

North watched as the others were slowly sinking into turmoil and Sandy wasn't doing anything!

"Stop, stop, stop! Tadashi will do no such thing.

We'll see him tonight and if it's so much trouble we'll ask him and get this all cleared out." This seemed to calm them down…for now.

Tadashi paced back and forth Jack was late, he's never late before…

Tadashi felt frustrated from all this waiting and tried to think of something to do to pass the time.

Until the door opened, Tadashi instantly sprang forward but paused when he saw the exhaustion on Jack's face.

But Jack grinned as happy go lucky as always "I made it."

Something was wrong.

"Jack are you okay?"

Jack shrugged of his coat "Nothing, Hans decided today was the day to give me a shitload of reports-ginger bastard."

"Jack,"

"I know, I know I shouldn't discriminate not all gingers are evil, like Anna she's a sweetheart." Tadashi took Jack's coat putting it up properly "Jack if you're exhausted you could-" Jack shook his head "No, no I'm fine. What was it that you wanted to tell me." Jack sat at the couch but Tadashi saw Jack was dozing already.

"Come on troupes, If the kid could stay up all night playing video games this is no problem!" Bunny growled hitting the control like crazy to make the kid stay the fuck awake.

Jack blinked rubbing at his face, but his eyes were dropping.

"We can't tell him now," honey thought out loud but Hiro scoffed "You should maybe it would wake him up." Gogo scowled "No, we need to change tactics."

Tadashi shook his head from Jack's earlier question "That could wait until tomorrow." Tadashi sat with him and smiled "You can stay over tonight if you wanted." Jack's eyes widened, Tadashi wanted him over?

"He's not bored with us!" Tooth squealed and Bunny winced at the onslaught and sudden deafening of his ears. Tooth whirled on Pitch "Pay up." Pitch grumbled and began to fish in his pocket.

"I, that is- you won't mind?" Jack asked making sure, but he was beaming, and so happy he didn't have to drive home, with the way he was feeling he might end up sleeping at the wheel.

Tadashi noticed and scoffed "Let's go get you some spare clothes, kay."

Jack has never had much experience with sleepovers before, he thought the point of one was to not sleep at all.

But when Tadashi gave him that smile, all his emotions in headquarters gave a dreamy sigh, heck even Pitch had that dorky faraway look on his face.

So he placed the pillow on the floor and settled down "You sure you don't want to sleep up here with me." Jack flushed at the inviting tone, it's not as if they haven't slept in the same bed before.

Jack scoffed "I actually want to go to sleep tonight, thank you very much." Tadashi looked mock hurt "What? I would never! Just so you know I am a perfect gentlemen."

Bullshit.

Jack smirked "What about the ice-cream incident?" Tadashi went quiet and Jack had to laugh to himself.

Tadashi sobered a bit "Jack, don't you trust me?" his tone turning a bit worried, Jack frowned and faced Tadashi trying to sound serious…until the sudden yawn ruined it "It's not that…I…I'll tell you in the morning."

Tadashi only watched as Jack turned away and curled into his blanket.

Tadashi turned of the lamp and the room was suspended into complete darkness.

And Jack was wide awake.

The emotions looked at the screen all sharing the expression that would describe as "Done."

Aster finally yelled the cuss words of all cuss words.

"Are you fucking shitting me you absolute dick-waffle!"

Tooth frowned "A what waffle?"

Jack found himself tossing and turning, this was beyond ridicules.

He wanted to sleep! And it had the gall to deny him!

Jack huffed then noticed Tadashi was asleep, lucky bastard.

But when he turned his hand fell to the side of the bed, Jack stared at the appendage.

Pitch stepped forward and controlled the panel, Jacks hand slipped forward slowly.

The others watched Pitch in confusion until they saw Jack lace his hand with Tadashi's.

He was afraid the time he had with Tadashi might be short, so instead of panicking about it he was going to enjoy every last moment.

Pitch knows with Jack's past nothing good ever lasts, but the memories he has, still do.

Tadashi woke groggily as the first few rays of light shined upon his face, and he wondered why he felt like he slept on the same position for hours until his hazel coloured eyes turned and saw his hand held Jacks loosely in his.

Tadashi was stunned as all his emotions tried to organise themselves.

Honey and Wasabi were looking at graph charts and statistics of the past couple of days "This makes no sense." Honey murmured "He was distant!" Wasabi cried out hysterically.

He felt thrilled yet slightly anxious along with mild irritation that Jack himself had no idea what he wanted.

Jack seemed to feel eyes on him and he found himself waking up with a groan, and Tadashi chuckled as he noticed that the boy never woke up gracefully.

Jack blinked and looked up with a sleepy smile "G'morning." Tadashi smiled back "Morning to you too." Jack suddenly felt something was off and saw his left hand locked with Tadashi's right.

He flushed "Ah," he pulled his hand back scrambling "Uh sorry."

Pitch and North worked the controls "Bloody Hell!" Pitch cursed as the two scrambled even North felt that was embarrassing.

Tadashi watched amused Jack was never flustered with contact, ever. But he noticed he only looked lost when he dropped his guard.

It was fun seeing the great Jack Frost lose his footing, Hiro found some relinquish to it.

"Um, T-thanks for letting me stay the night." Tadashi finally drew his hand back only to open the draw to the side, "No problem."

Honey and Wasabi were at the the controls "Okay we should do it now." Jack watched when Tadashi moved back and slipped something onto his pillow casually.

Jack's eyes widened when he saw the key upon his pillow.

"If you ever want to stay over or need a place to crash." Jack looked up still stunned but Tadashi was nothing but honest "My doors open." Jack looked down and picked up the key in awe.

He looked up meeting Tadashi's eyes and gave his answer.

A/n

Pixar Au because why not? Plus I thought five of Tadashi's friends and five of Jacks was a little too good to work with for emotions XD guess them if you can.

I might bring a ben 10 Au back into this, that's not a suggestion it's a warning.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N This chapter is called Fairy Tales for reasons. If you've noticed these are European stories so there should be another chapter soon on Japanese fairy tales to make it fair.**

* * *

Once upon a time AU

In a land called StoryBrooke, it was where it all began…

A group of villains wanted their own happy endings, and so the head of the villains, Pitch Black traveled between worlds and recruited people like him, Villains who lost their happy endings, so the Heroes would have theirs.

But not anymore. He found Mother Gothel, Drago blood fist, Mordu, Hans Westergard and Callighan.

He told them of a curse, to send the Heroes into a world without magic.

With no happily ever afters...

.

In Storybrooke, the community are close and helped each other whenever they could, it was a great tourist attraction, and quaint little town that others felt like it could be called home. If you wish it.

Tadashi Hamada heard the expression, home is where the heart is, yet recently Storybrooke hasn't felt like home to him, his friends settled in fine, except him.

He put on a smile and said he liked it here, but in reality he couldn't leave because he had nowhere else to go.

Instead he opened up his own shop called it "Hamada Bro's Mechanics." Be it to fix your old iPhone or other devices or more technical like a convertible, Tadashi became the town's handyman.

It payed the bills but he was worried they were relying on him too much.

If he happened to leave who would fix the towns power station? the mayor?

That guy couldn't tell the difference between a lawn mower and a Segway.

Just as he was working on the engine for Grandma Gothels Volvo, he was just finishing up when she came over to pick up her car "Ah, Tadashi." She sang as if he was a long lost friend "I see you looked after my little flower." She smiled and Tadashi chuckled nervously he didn't know why but she always gave him the creeps.

"Yeah, Grandma she's as good as new. I'll get cleaned up and you can pay the bill in the next room." Her smile twitched at the mention of Grandma until her attention was focused on something else.

"Oh dear…" Tadashi wondered why she sounded so anxious, he had to look out the garage wiping his hands clean of oil and saw what she was referring too.

Peter Panning and Jackson Overland were being their loud obnoxious selves, Peter shoved Jack roughly before he roughhoused him back. Tadashi noticed there was some rumors about the two playing pranks as children but the older they got the worser they get. they started resorting to stealing, vandilism and dangerous pranks that didn't just put break a window.

Jack laughed grabbing a lamp post and swinging right as they were getting closer to Goldie Locks diner, until he looked his way and both Jack and Tadashi's eyes locked.

Tadashi backed into the shop quickly not realising Gothel was speaking "Dispicable, No parents. That's what happens, creates delinquents."

Tadashi's hands clenched against the wipe and exhaled "This way Grandma." He took the paperwork and checked through making sure the repairments and the car were correct before giving the final total.

Gothel frowned when she took out her credit card "wait, this is higher than I expected…" she re-read the paper just in case Tadashi shrugged "Thanks to the economy (and the government) Prices have gotten higher." Gothel frowned "Wait- This isn't right, you promised me this amount!" Tadashi shook his head "I'm sorry, I wish I could help but it's the company's policy."

Now Gothel pulled a face "But this isn't a company, this is a shop."

"A shop that is owned by a company that sign my paychecks."

"You are your own boss! You make your own paychecks." Tadashi looked confused "Yeah, no. That's not how it works." Gothel gave a firm pout and nearly slammed her card into the card machine and punched in her pin Tadashi was surprised the pin machine didn't break from her rage.

"I am never coming here again." She scowled Tadashi snickered "This is the only repair shop here, where are you going to go?" Gothel glared and stalked out the shop slamming the door behind her.

Tadashi chuckled boy he loved being evil,

The day went by without incident and soon he was ready to take his break and decided to go to Goldielocks,

He shrugged on his coat, then slipped the open sign to close and locked the door behind him. He was lucky it wasn't a long walk he didn't feel like driving today.

As he neared Goldielocks, he noticed Jack and Peter were still inside, the two were blowing paper straws at each other.

He instantly leaned at the counter and beamed when he saw Honey Lemon was serving today "Tadashi!" She gasped instantly moving over "Hey, Honey Lemon," He greeted and glanced at the menu "Any Cheesy Chips today?" He looked hopeful and she rolled her eyes "Of course, we'd be out of the business if we didn't." When she walked off Tadashi finally sighed of relief and relaxed, he needed a day off or a vacation.

He heard someone sit next to him "Hey Honey, Can I have a… Chocolate Sponge cake to go?" She turned surprised at the voice and noticed who the voice belonged to.

she nodded slowly "Sure, Mr Frost."

Jack chuckled "What's with the formalities? It's just Jack."

When she left for their orders Jack began to drum his fingers against the table top, Tadashi raised an eyebrow at the boys quirks.

"You know," He said amused "Patience _is_ a virtue." Jack paused in his ministrations and chuckled "Well a necessity in this town." Jack extended his hand "I'm Jack, Jack Frost." He sounded so overconfident and cocky Tadashi instantly felt irritated out of reflex.

"Tadashi Hamada." He instantly sat up when the most cheesiest chips was placed in front of him "Oh wow those look good."

Jack just took a chip! Tadashi stared in slowed motion horror as it disappeared, two chomps cemented that it was now gone and eaten "M-my chip…" He pouted which usually worked on Hiro and when Jack glanced his way he nearly choked or snorted I don't know what he did, he schnorted? well he was coughing and clutching his sides at Tadashi's pitiful puppy dog eyes.

They gained the attention of half the store plus one irritated looking Peter. Tadashi coughed regaining composure and cradled his fries to himself "Alright then, potato-thief go away." Tadashi was waiting for these fries _all_ day and he was starving, what if that one chip could complete his starving stomach? what if because of the lack of that one chip he would be hungry later and eat more out of consequence?

Jack snickered "It was only one chip old man, calm down." Now it was Tadashi's turn to choke "Old man!? oh that hurt." gee he was only what 21?

"whatever, you have a pile of chips there, more than me," Tadashi decided to ignore him, since Jack was still waiting for his cake he was still sitting there.

"Ah the silent treatment huh? seriously I have done worse things to offend people than steal _one_ chip." Okay now insisting that Tadashi was in the wrong here just won't do.

"It's not the fact that it was one chip, it was mine and nobody touches what's mine." He said a matter of factly Jack snickered "Is that so, huh?" It became silent again and Tadashi swallowed, he was never good with awkward silence.

"You said you did worse things, like what?" Jack glanced his way "Well, one time we painted a guys entire block blue and dyed his hair then played (Song) everyday he walked into a room, cut out the power line-"

"That was you!?" Tadashi gaped which caused Jack to scowl "No interruptions!"

"We overstuffed the Mayors office with Dolphins, set a guys bike on fire, and we-"

"What was that last one?" Tadashi asked feeling dread, Jack stared "Um, put stuffed toys in the-"

"Theorist one." Jack was really getting sick of being interrupted "Accidentally set some guys bike on fire."

Tadashi frowned " "It wasn't a red one was it?" Jack looked wary "Yes?"

Tadashi only blinked once then picked up his fries and stormed out the shop "Holy hell, he pissed of _Tadashi!_?" Fred gaped even Wasabi glanced up from his book and whistled "That has to be a record."

"Here's your shortcake Mr, Frost."

Jack didn't respond right away, he knew he always had bad first impressions but what was that guys deal!?

Jack ignored that sinking feeling and grabbed his cake.

"Yeah...Sure."

He ran out the door after Tadashi, Peter unaware to everyone else, stared at the door that shut with a clang.

If he stared any harder it would've burst into flames.

"Hey! Hold up-" Tadashi ignored him and kept walking while munching on his fries, his bike? His beautiful moped…

"Hey I'm sorry, okay!" Tadashi only huffed and kept walking Jack gave an irriTTed sigh "Look at the time we thought it was fun, but me and Peter didn't mean anything by it."

Tadashi stared ahead frowned "Is that so?" Jack grimaced "We can pay for the damages?"

Tadashi knew that wasn't very likely he just rolled his eyes.

"Look you and Peter should really take it down a notch…or twelve." Jack scoffed "Are you trying to lecture me." Tadashi was about to say no but shrugged "Hey I've been there in your shoes a couple of times, you think you know someone and they're the closest thing to family," he had no idea of the reaction Jack would have of his words, if he noticed tha flash of cold flicker over Jack's face he would of stopped.

"But when you really need them, they leave you in the dust and I can tell, Peter doesn't need you." Tadashi munched on his chips thoughtfully "He need's a scapegoat." When the teen suddenly halted and Tadashi turned curiously wondering what was he stopping all of a sudden for?

He swallowed by the boys murderous expression.

"Y-you don't know what you're saying!" Tadashi blinked "Wha-"

"Peter would _never_ do that!" Tadashi realised he just unintentionally opened the floodgates. "How dare you judge other people without knowing them?!" Jack took a step back almost scoffing "You don't know me. And you don't know Peter." Tadashi frowned "you're sure on that?"

"Yeah!"

"Can you guarantee, that he won't leave you? That when a situation gets too prickly he'll let you take the fall?" Jack looked affronted and took a step back and walked away Tadashi had to wonder why Jack couldn't answer him.

The sky soon darkened and only the streetlamps shed light on the streets, but just barely, Tadashi just accepted the flickering shadows were just his imagination.

The day seemed to drag on for Tadashi going much too fast and slow at the same time. Since the shop was slow and even tinkering was losing it's charm Tadashi called it a night, once he locked up the store and brought down the metal shutter he locked it in place, his keys clanged together and he squinted in the dark looking for his car keys while walking towards the car parks.

Suddenly the sound of glass being shattered, broke the silence. Tadashi halted eyes wide as he still heard the sounds of glass and scuffling around the corner. Then the car alarm started blaring through the streets. Tadashi leaned against the wall and snuck forward and peered around the corner.

He wished he could say he was surprised, well at first anyway. But when he saw Peter and Jack breaking into Mayor Blacks car he only felt exasperated.

Even when he stepped right in the open they still couldn't see him, it was kinda amusing, ah the concentration on their faces!

He cleared his throat and Jack managed to hit his head against the roof of the car,

"Ow-Fuck!" Peter only looked up sharply and glared at Tadashi "What the hell do you want?"

He only snickered "What are you planning on doing with the Mayors car?" Jack scowled "We're trashing it." Tadashi only nodded, then took a step back "Alright then." The teens faltered "What?"

"I was only curious," he made he go on gesture "Continue." They looked suspicious, obviously.

Until the sound of police sirens echoed through the street "Shit!" It seemed the sound of the car alarm made one of the neighbors call the police, Peter instantly slammed on the clutch and pulled out the hand brake, the car swerved wildly then disappeared around the corner.

Tadashi only stood there awkwardly then turned in the opposite direction towards his car and hoped they didn't do anything with it.

It was strange the next day, Tadashi went to his garage and opened up shop as usual when Jamie Bennett asked about a broken iphone looking worried since it was his first one Tadashi smiled warmly "Spending 20 dollar credit on one day isn't your fault," Tadashi kneeled down and went through the settings "You go through your settings and remove mobile data and enable 3G. It'll still work but the phone company doesn't tell you bout that because you're being charged internet fees." Jamie looked relieved but when he glanced back up to say thanks he paused "It's snowing." Even Tadashi turned around and saw the tell tale signs of snowflakes falling it wasn't enough to even make a thin layer of snow it instantly melted but it was still summer, it was impossible for it to be snowing just yet.

Jamie quickly got his attention again "Um, how much do I owe you." Tadashi waved it off "Nothing it was just a mistake that I've made countless times I ain't gonna charge ya." Plus Grandma Gothel has set him up for weeks. Jamie smilied "Thanks, oh did you here?" Tadashi hummed "One of those boys were caught last night." Tadashi stiffened and tured around "Really?"

"Yeah, the white haired one...my mum says it serves him right." Tadashi sighed looking away and began working on other devices his clients left behind.

Jamie shuffled awkwardly "Do you?" Tadashi looked back and wondered if he zoned out the conversation a bit "I'm sorry, What." Jamie only shuffled again "Do you think he deserved it?"

Tadashi didn't answer at first then shook his head "Usually someone follows a bad crowd they can't help it, but no he doesn't deserve it I think…" Tadashi smiled ruffling the boy's hair "Maybe he needs someone to believe in him a bit."

.

When he walked into the office he didn't think it would be so big, already there was a huge table filled with many people lined side by side, Peter had the feeling that he was trial in a courtroom.

And the Mayor was the unrelenting Judge.

Peter Panning knew, as soon as he walked into the mayor's office, when all eyes fell on him he was in trouble. If looks could kill he would be a smoldering speck on the ground.

Kozmotis Pitchner did not look amused so Peter only gave a mocking wave "Evening, Gothel, Drago, Callaghan, Pitch." No one else looked even responded, unless a twitch counted as a response.

Peter did wonder what he did wrong, until Kozmotis began to speak "You dare step before us, faking denial, about what you've done?" peter actually had the nerve to look confused "What did I do now?"

Gothel had enough and slammed her hands on the table "You know what you did, you little insect!" Peter watched when she pointed an accusing claw in his direction "What are you doing with Jack Frost?" Peter stared blankly at them all, then _laughed_.

Drago and Pitch were the only one's unfazed while the others looked so offended!

"Oh are we calling _dibs_ now!?" He scoffed looking at them all "Wasn't that why we're here?" Peter smirked which had the others soon looking wary, Peter was annoying but he was no one to be messed with.

"The thing is none of you know, is who is the Hero or villains in this town. We are supposed to turn Heros bad and take their places right? I know Jack Frost was a hero in his story, and he's so easily corruptible, I know all of you had your eyes on him." At this Pitch's eyes narrowed "Taking other hero's for your own sake is a dangerous game, Peter." Peter only looked coy "I like playing games and so does Jack."

Peter smirked and turned suanting out the office "Jack is mine, good luck on your happy endings!" As soon as the doors slammed shut, Gothel snarled "I hate that cocky brat!" Drago only chuckled "He has a point, There is only so many heroes, it is obvious one of us will be left out." Drago turned to Pitch with a sly smirk "One of us will be left out and remain a villain forever."

The others glanced towards each other already thinking of plans to corrupt the other heros in town, while Pitch snickered to himself without them noticing, his plan was working. All the Villains were already turning on one another, Jack will never be in Peter's clutches forever and once he's left battered and bloody Pitch would pick up the pieces.

 _The race was on._

* * *

Princess Tutu AU

"I love you." Jack didn't react at all, his cobalt eyes were cold and lifeless "Okay." Tadashi tried not to be frustrated, especially when all the student body was watching them.

Jack, as always, looked unfazed. Tadashi's grip on his bag tightened, truth was he didn't love Jack at all, not in the least, he only had to get close to him

It was nothing personal.

Even if his response _was_ annoying "We're boyfriends now." He stated cementing that fact. Jack didn't even blink "Sure."

Tadashi grabbed his arm and dragged him away from the gardens and called out boldly.

"As such you have to take me on a date!" Jack let himself be dragged "okay."

Pitch sat at the outskirts of the school grounds watching the whole scene and glared.

As the Knight of the Heartless Prince he had to watch him every night and day, Pitch shut his book and skulked off, happy he finally had some time to himself.

Elsewhere, Elsa felt her heart throb at the pair and sucked in a harsh breath when she collapsed against the tree, this-this couldn't be…

She was finding pieces of Jack's heart shards, she was returning them, so why!?

Why did he expose himself to the Ravens son!?

 _All these individuals were unaware that they were being watched..._

A man with a kind face and a chubby physique wore bright yellow clothes and white undershirts that seemed to make him glow, giving of a nurturing vibe.

If it wasn't for the evil grin that spread across his round face.

They say the writer, Manny died years ago, but unfortunately for his characters he still writes on.

The stoic Prince who shattered his heart to destroy and confine the evil Raven locking him into the churches of Guardshier.

The Raven trapped could only control lesser ravens, with them, he kidnapped a young boy and feed him his toxic blood believing him, his ugly son to do his wicked deeds.

The Knight who at some point would sacrifice himself for the good of his prince, and of course the Swan Princess who keeps the story flowing, but of course once she completes her task she will disappear, while the now complete heart of the prince will be eaten by the raven and the knights sacrifice would be for naught.

The reason the Swan Princess Elsa was met with such scorn, was that the characters were frozen in time in the guise of an ordinary life with the coat of Jacks heart. They didn't want the story to start for that would mean their happiness would come to an end. If anything they were selfish.

Manny's silver eyes flickered to the dial that showed the live events of the two lovebirds, he frowned when he saw the two lie together looking up at the sky, they don't know it but they will fall in love…

Could that possible change the outcome of the story?

Or will it end in suffering?

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for the wait I have so many stories but before I write them I have to finish some first XD I realise writing two long stories would well...take too long so maybe a short AU then a long au might work I think I might continue Princess TUTU (Watch the anime!) but I know previous AUs are popular I am working on sequel plots now.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I think I might stop for a while, (I'll still write these but just not uploading them yet) Since I should take a break and return back to my Boogiemans Sibling I was supposed to be nearly finish by now not stuck on Chapter three XD hope you enjoy this ark and I'll try to update soon.**

* * *

Ultron aftermath (Avengers spoilers)

This was meant to be a peaceful moment.

Someone once said that he confused peace with silence.

The broken window blew faintly, the sound of the rustling fabric and the whistle of wind disturbed the peace, it was too quiet, no voices, or even the sound of traffic down below. He was too high up in his broken tower to hear them.

He lay slumped and held the bottle of alcohol limply, close to his chest as if it were the ring of mordor, Then he heard it.

Footsteps.

His posture stiffened, it couldn't be the team could it?

If it was it had to be either Rapunzel or Hiro but he doubted he'd feel like talking to them anyway. "Go away." He croaked if he sounded slurred he didn't care, the person halted in their steps, after a pause he inhaled to speak "I wanted to have a word with you."

Jack froze and felt his heart stutter to a halt, no.

He turned feeling his hands tremble and his breath catch in his throat, his chest tightened painfully as he saw him- it. Jack scowled his blue eyes almost turning black from the rage "Get out!" He snarled.

How dare he? How dare he show his face!

But he didn't know did he? A naive little child who was only confused…

But right now he didn't care, he needed someone to blame he was looking right at it.

"Mr Frost-"

"Don't call me that." The man paused Jack couldn't even tell if he was offended or not.

That's what he hated about him, he loved pushing people to this breaking point trying and very easily gaining a reaction, but this guy really had a good poker face, If anything, Jack guessed they were both seizing each other up.

"Jack, There is something I wish to discuss with you." Jack didn't really feel like talking to him.

He stood to leave "Ask someone else." He wasn't in the mood and couldn't stand looking at that things face.

"I wanted to know if you're alright."

Jack paused and turned confused and saw the man who called himself Sunfire, the birth child of Ultron and his trusted A.I Tadashi was asking if he was alright?

"What should it matter to you?" Sunfire looked politely confused and then, no Jack realised it was impossible for something to appear flustered but it was a close thing "Well, Since I have appear to have some lingering memories of Tada-"

"Don't you dare say his name!" Jack couldn't take it, it was too much too soon, why couldn't Sunfire leave him alone?

"Pardon?"

Jack growled and pulled his arm back and threw the bottle at the sentinel bein.

But Sunfire created a barrier where not even a drop of alcohol spilled upon his person this only pissed Jack of even more "You stole it!" he snarled pointing an accusing finger at him.

Sunfire was even more confused before he could ask Jack took a threatening step forward "You stole his voice! And y-you look just like him!" Jack swayed but before Sunfire could even extended a hand Jack regained his balance "Tadashi is…!" Jack tried not to waver but he could feel his voice cracking "He's gone! He died trying to make you!" He gestured crudely at the form and sneered "The perfect A.I!"

Jack slumped his chest heaving but the pain didn't reside "He's...always been there, SanFransokyo, the New York wormhole, Tooth and now...suddenly he's gone as if he didn't even exist…" Jack clenched his fists and Sunfire was still watching him, and saw Jack regain a shaky breath his expression lost and broken. A look that never suited him and didn't sit well with Sunfire.

"You sound just like him."

Sunfire didn't know what to do, Jack Frost was a genius, he did create the iron suits and even Ultron and himself,

Right now he was unstable and leaving him in this condition would be inadvisable.

"Mr Frost." He saw when Jack flinched when he spoke but continued "I can't deny that I am supposed to be someone I am not, You wanted Tadashi's AI into this body and yet I was created." Jack only sank lower "Please, stop."

"And yet I have…memories, of a young man who created…Tadashi for the first time."

Jack looked up, and Sunfire noticed the raw vulnerability in his eyes, he continued "I remember how happy the man was when he built me- us…Tadashi…" even Sunfire was flustered about who he truly was "Tadashi was a basic program," at this Jack scoffed "For a basic program you were a sassy little shit." Jack recalls the times when Tadashi took things too literally. It infuriated him to hell but he thought if the A.I had a face he would be grinning.

Jack looked at Sunfire and the pain returned tenfold, he did create an imagery of a body, if Tadashi had one.

Even though it was a bunch of Data of zeros and ones he was ecstatic to finally know his A.I's facial expression.

He deemed ' _disappointed scowl_.' And ' _smug bastard_.' Looks would be his favourite.

But this Tada-no. This copy looked like him, but his hair was too perfect, his eyes that were supposed to be brown instead they looked too bright, gold just like fire his skin was darker too almost like ash.

But he had his voice and his face and if he smiled Jack just wouldn't be able to take it.

Even Sunfire had a sad smile "You helped him learn, he didn't feel restricted and like you, he adapted the notion to help others…he really enjoyed making the BAYMAX project come true."

Jack crumbled and fell to the ground in a heap he felt Sunfire catch him.

Jack was felt too numb to even protest he just clung blindly at the former A.I and fell into his arms. Sunfire wrapped his arms around Jack moving him atop his lap.

"Tadashi had great respect for you, he tried his hardest to help you through everything, your health, your life and I know the frustration he had when you were kidnapped or the fear when you got hurt."

At this Jack frowned, Tadashi had emotions?

Sunfire saw this and nodded "He felt very deeply about you and did give his life for you."

Jack nodded bitterly "He knew didn't he? That…what was going to happen to him?" Sunfire didn't even blink

"He did it to save you."

Jack inhaled sharply and he couldn't hold it in anymore, the tears streamed down his face and Jack buried his head into Sunfires chest giving a harsh hiccup trying to hold it in.

Sunfire looked shocked in his memories of the man he's never see him cry before.

Sunfire slid his hands through Jack's hair "Tadashi is here." This only made Jack cry harder his hands clutching at his armor and screaming in despair.

Sunfire only rocked slightly whispering sweet nothings and waited for his creator to calm down.

Jack soon stopped his breath shallow and jaggared Sunfire just realised he was unconscious.

He picked Jack up smoothly and steady as not to wake him or jostle the man and floated towards Jack's room.

He placed him down slowly and even though he wanted answers he realised Jack was grieving.

The loss of his reactor did nothing, finding out his father figure Pitch Black betraying him and was involved in his kidnapping only caused a mild irritation, tooth leaving him, fransokyo, New York and yet why would he-

Sunfire could almost scowl at himself, of course Tadashi was there, from the start. He was the first A.I Jack ever created he trusted him with his suits his home his company the avengers for that to be taken away must of been the biggest hit Jack had ever took.

Sunfire pulled back the covers and pulled them over, tucking him in, he should help him he needed to help him and still Sunfire didn't know why.

He looked up when he heard Jack groan "…Ta…Dashi…" Sunfire, without thinking about it, chuckled and slowly stroked back the few strands of his hair back "Go to sleep, bonehead."

The one I love is you, idiot.

It was a typical Monday morning, another day that Jack woke up feeling tired and drained. For some reason on school days sleep just isn't enough…

He went down stairs as usual, sat on the dining table as usual and watched the morning news of the weather and other trivial things, as usual.

The one thing that wasn't 'usual' was the heart shaped pancake placed in front of him.

It took him a while for his tired brain to even process the implication of a heart...was his mother into Kingdom Hearts again? Did she just buy a new heart stencil for the-

No.

Jack went rigid as he remembered what day it was, it was valentine's day.

"Jack? are you okay?" He heard his sister yawn as she sat next to him about to dig into her own breakfast Jack nodded slowly "Yeah…"

He needed a game plan, and a hiding place. In high school it seemed giving Chocolate not just girls but boys as well had become popular, last year Jack swore he got molested once.

And the jealousy as well as trying to eat so many homemade chocolates was too much.

Heck he hated his own home made cooking…

Still it was going to be harder this year because he couldn't accept them, not when he liked somebody else.

Jack pulled up his collar and always missed the last button on purpose he hated being suffocated by the damn collar and ties had to be loose as well it drove his homeroom teacher crazy.

As soon as he stepped through the front door a chocolate box was in his face "Happy Valentines day Jack!" Rapunzel beamed he chuckled nervously she only snickered then elbowed him in the side "Oh come on, they're only friendship chocolates. Did you get me some?" Jack winced "Um...no?"

"Jack!"

"What? you've seen my oven! it burns things out of proxy you've been to my house." Punzie nodded "That is true, you burned chips in under a minute one time, but still you could of bought some." Jack fished in his pocket "Would a mars bar do?"

"Yes." She swiped the bar and gave him his share and went to the others giving them their chocolates.

Jack watched amused, he swore she loved to bake so much she would give chocolates to everyone for free.

Jack collapsed into his seat thinking of all the excuses of denying chocolate but without creating any enemy's while doing it. He could take them and then give it to his sister?

No she was getting popular too recently all those chocolates won't be good for her, wait Jack frowned when he thought back on the previous year, those boys were really getting fancy with their chocolate, they were getting too close to Pippa for comfort.

Jack eyes widened he needs to stop them, they have no idea what she's like! She will have them running for the hills!

Oh now he was worried. the last time a kid tried to steal a kiss he had his hand broken, he was proud don't get him wrong but if this was a repeat of last year he wouldn't have chocolates to worry about.

He was too busy thinking he didn't even notice Tadashi sit beside him, "Jack?" when he didn't respond Tadashi clicked his fingers in his ear, Jack flinched and turned with a shock "Ta-Tadashi! Jesus, was that necessary?"

He was met with a chuckle and relaxed in his seat, he didn't really mind if anything he enjoyed these interactions and tried to remember them as much as he could.

"Did you get any chocolates yet?" Jack asked to start a conversation Tadashi shrugged "Not yet, you?" Jack nodded "Yeah from Rapunzel." Just as Jack bent over his stool to fish them out his bag he didn't see Tadashi frown at the chirpy blondes direction.

He blinked out his stupor as he saw Jack extend the chocolate and gave half the pack to Tadashi "Want some?"

Tadashi blinked surprised "Isn't that unfair on Rapunzel?" Jack rolled his eyes and tried not to appear flustered "They're friendship chocolates, I don't think she cares." Tadashi gave that smile and accepted them.

"Alright then." So far, the morning went further without interruption, Jack went to Art class while Tadashi went to Geometry the two waved and retreated to their next class rooms.

After was break time which Jack was dreading he really hoped he could make it out and escape he sat next to Sandy, the quietest person in the classroom and usually forgotten Jack always kept him company but for today he needed to blend.

Unless today was a 'Sandy off day.' and he would make a deliberate prank to draw attention or to be noticed since he was usually forgotten.

Jack hoped it wasn't one of those days.

...Aaaannndddd…...it wasn't.

Thank god!

Sandy was in a cheerful mood, the goal was to interact with him, so as Jack was painting he was talking out loud, Sandy was the type to find three colours and stick with them Jack wanted to use the rainbow, and dolphins he liked dolphins.

The art lesson passed by quickly and with Jack covered in paint, at least it gave him the excuse to run to the bathroom leaving disappointed girls and boys in his wake,

As soon as he went into the bathroom he ran into the stall and locked it.

he was planning on staying their for the next 25 minutes of his break.

But even so when the bell announced class was starting he still stayed just in case to make sure no one was lingering or would catch him. He stepped outside warily and sighed of relief when he saw no one around.

He was about to walk towards his class room until he heard a noise.

Jack tensed and plastered himself against the wall so he wouldn't be seen, but then heard that someone was talking and the it sounded like someone was crying.

Jack was curious by nature so he couldn't resist tip toeing towards the source, he leaned against the wall and peeked around the corner, his eyes widened to see Rapunzel and Honey Lemon sitting on the steps, Honey Lemon was in tears and Jack wondered what was going on.

"Honey," Rapunzel tried, placing a tentative hand on her back "It's going to be alright you know as they say they are plenty of fish in the sea." Rapunzel grimaced when Honeys eyes snapped up "How can you say that- you've never been in love!"

Rapunzel blinked and Honey reared back in horror "my gosh I am so sorry I didn't- I wasn't-" Rapunzel laughed "What it's true and I don't mind."

"But-"

"But nothing, and plus you're having a hard time I mean wow I just…I don't a bit shell shocked? I didn't expect him to react like that…"

"I was being pushy."

"Does not give the Tadashi the excuse to act like that."

Honey only shrugged "I…forget it, I'll get over it but…I don't know I feel…vulnerable right now? I just need a moment alone, maybe." Rapunzel stood and helped her up "Um sure I'm sorry for not helping I'm useless at this stuff." Honey chuckled "No you did okay."

"Even so Anna is better at this than me, if you still feel off later come talk to her or me." Honey nodded "Thanks Rapunzel."

"…what was that about?"

"Jesus Christ! Jack!? Don't do that?"

"Do what?"

"Wipe that smirk of your face you know what I'm talking about!"

"I haven't the foggiest idea." She mumbled something under her breath and Jack raised an eyebrow "So, is Honey lemon alright?" Rapunzel sighed "Just the usual valentine drama, but I was really surprised I thought Tadashi and Honey would get together, guess I'm wrong."

Jack paused and the situation suddenly hit him like a sack of bricks "Wait! Tadashi turned her down? Why?" Even Rapunzel looked confused but more like Jack's reaction than anything else "Tadashi said he only saw them as friends and he's not looking for a relationship with girls at the moment." Jacks heart sank for all he heard and translated was, no relationship ever.

"Is that so." If there was disappointed in his voice Rapunzel politely ignored him.

She gave a slow cunning grin as her green eyes flickered to his "You know, I think he turned her down because he likes someone else."

"What?" His blue eyes met hers expectantly "Who?" She shrugged and placed a finger over her lips "I'm not telling," Jack sagged and pouted "I never get told anything." Rapunzel shrugged "Well today is valentine's day which by school turn you have five hours to figure out who he likes." She skipped ahead and Jack sighed and trudged back to class.

When he opened the door the classroom was still filled the the hustle and bustle showing they didn't mark registers yet.

Jack sat down and pursed his lips, who did Tadashi like?

"Hey Jack-are you okay?" Jack nodded "I'm fine." But he didn't pay him any heed he was thinking of all the possible classmates that held Tadashi's interest.

He didn't notice Tadashi's worried look and his hesitant turn back to the teacher as class begun.

* * *

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed and I really tried making "The One I love is you, idiot." Into a oneshot but it didn't work *sigh***


	14. Chapter 14

**For HALLOWEEN YA so any requests from any horror would be great to know right now before october ends!**

* * *

Harry Potter AU

" _Slytherin_!"

He heard the tables erupt into loud cheers but the sounds could've been muted for all he knew.

Jack Frost saw the dismay on his twin brother's face, he looked just like him but Brown hair and eyes healthier complexion the _alpha_ twin as he used to say compared to Jack's sickly pale skin with white hair and blue eyes looking more like a corpse than a pre-pubescent wizard sitting on a stool with a huge talking hat atop his crown.

He saw Jackson's dismayed look and his shoulders sag at the Gryffindor Table, Alone.

Jack's yes flickered over towards the hufflepuff table and the first boy he met on the train called Hamish who prefered Hiccup shared his dejected look.

Jack only met him once that day but already he felt a kinship with the freckled boy and already he felt his heart leap into his throat, instead he plastered a smile over his face and the talking hat was removed from his head and he all but leaped from the stool with grace.

He all but strutted to the Slytherin table and winked his brother's way and sat beside the other first years, he would have to get used to all this green.

Well on the bright side, blue and green were the only colours that matched his pale complexion anyway.

And at the end of the feast Jack had already learned a few things, all slytherins were rotten excluding a few first years and Kozmotis Pitchner.

Pitch was a prefect but he didn't act like it, he introduced Jack to the others and vice versa told him the necessities and then pulled out a book and began reading as if any other type of social interaction was trivial and a waste of his time.

Another Slytherin was bouncing on her seat, she was called Vanellope von Schweets and was happy to be at Hogwarts regardless of what house she was in she spoke a mile a minute and from what Jack could make out was that she might of turned out like a squib since her powers were a bit glitchy but she had potential and no worries for being bullied as Ralph, a big gruff third year seemed to be protective about sweet little Vanellope.

Jack knew a prankster when he saw one and knew they were going to get along _just_ fine.

He also saw that a fragile looking girl called Elsa, walk stiffly towards her table, watching her every step as of she's trip over a tile.

Shelooked like a frightened little rabbit shaking in her robes. Jack felt sorry for her and scooted a little to allow room for her to sit next to him, unlike the other years who seemed to take up the whole seats.

Just before the last students were sorted Jack was starving and new the little group he was in were as well. He past some mini Chocolate tadpoles under the table, Vanellope looked startled until Jck winked and she slipped some in her pocket, Pitch didn't even react, and Elsa flinched as if he poked her.

She looked so confused but before she could ask all their attention was directed back towards the Headmaster Ombric. He had already given a speech on rules, don't go above the third floor, forest and lake is forbidden Hogwartz is actually a dangerous place, etc, etc.

"Let the Feast, begin."

The food appeared before their very eyes and Jack beamed there was nothing that could beat food.

Well except Quiditch.

Jack although soon led to belive didn't stuff his face, Vanellope was too busy doing that.

Pitch's lips curled at the sight and Jack felt self conscious and tried to eat properly, Elsa was doing the same thing as he was.

"So, were we sorted into Slytherin for Black and white hair?" He teased Vanellope did pause to consider and noticed that their table did only consist of blonde and blackettes.

Pitch only rolled his eyes "Of course not, imbecile." Jack nearly faltered wondering of he made a bad start already, but sat up and went for naively instead

"Why's not then?"

Pitch used a napkkin to wipe food from the corners and Jack preened wondering if he wanted the approval of such a wet blanket.

"The sorting hat only places individuals."

Oh no, he was a talking enclopedia "It's only traits that are related to Slytherin is the reason you're in this house."

Jack blinked "So, evil traits?" Elsa nearly chocked on her drink before Pitch could reply he heard Vanellope snort waving a chicken leg in the air "Yeah that's true, there's not one witch or wizard who didn't go bad in Slytherin."

Jack couldn't even respond but gave a sly smirk "Well, guess We'll be the first to prove me wrong, right Elsa?"

"S-sure."

She spoke! And that counted as a win.

Pitch felt hesitant, he knew that all the younger years thought the Slytherins was evil, well being put in the dungeon as your home room would make anyone cranky.

And Pitch was fed up with many people giving Slytherin a bad name because the loud ones always got the attention.

He cleared his throat "Some people assume that our house traits are ambitious and cunning. They think that means stab someone in the back to claim what they want." Pitch looked at them all evenly "But cunning could imply outwitting your enemy be it at a prank or a duel, ambitious is to gain knowledge or become stubborn to claim what you want, but that is only two of the Slytherin traits." Jack was interested now and Pitch felt himself nearly hesitate no ones ever gave him this much attention but…

Did it really have to be first years?

"What's the other traits?" Elsa asked finally gaining courage to speak, Pitch gave a cruel smile "Not telling."

"I bet one of them is being an Ass."

"That explains why you're here,"

"Hey-"

"Jack?" He was interrupted from his banter when his brother Jason patted his back "Jack we're going to our home room." Jack turned and realised this would be his first night away from his twin brother.

Jason saw his face fall and gave an encouraging smile "Don't worry, I'll still hang out with you."

Jack laughed but it sounded hollow to his ears "Yeah, later…"

* * *

Ladybug Au

Jack stealthy slid against the railing and landed on his feet lightly in the center of the lobby, it was silent but he knew CopyCat was here.

As Jack walked towards the staircase he looked over the landing and saw Tadashi's studio Jack's heart clenched, Tadashi made a centerpiece statue in the park and he missed it.

He shook his head, now wasn't the time, he had to figure out why someone would copy him and frame him for stealing art pieces.

Jack saw something on the middle of the floor and walked over suspicious.

Jack bent down and saw it was a crate with a porcelion cat piece with an encomienda with a black paw print leaning against it.

His ears perked curiously as thecard that intrigued him.

Deciding it could be possible evidence, Jack crouched down and took the envelope sliding it open until he was interrupted by a phone call.

"Ah Ladybug," he greeted when his communicated went of "Chat Noir-where are you!" Jack bristled feeling as if he was caught with his hand in the cookie jar "Hunting down Copycat, it's fine it's all under control." Before he hung up he added "Don't find me, I'll call you when it's over,"

"Wha- Chat Noir? Chat!" He hung up and opened the letter and paused when he read the content.

 _Happy hunting, Chat Noir?_

"What?"

He cried out when metal latches clamped around his wrists and heard chains rattle when he tried to pull away, he staggered backwards then growled when he couldn't get far, his back hunched by how low the chains were placed he tugged uselessly the panic setting in on how trapped he was,he cussed a really foul word.

"They say that Curiousity killed the cat."

A voice purred from the shadows, Jack stiffened, it sounded just like his voice…

Jack couldn't help but chuckle "But satisfaction brought it back."

Copycat stepped forward into the light with his arms crossed and raised an eyebrow.

Jack only tightened his fist when the cat spoke "You know, it was easier to capture you than I thought." CopyCat came closer and Jack tried to stand taller to meet his height but the chains made him unable to do so.

"Now, What the hell do you want CopyCat?" Jack asked coyly, he was chained true but he could use ancient destruction on the chained but if he wasn't careful…

"There is loads of things I want, just so you know the Mona Lisa painting isn't one of them."

Jack tried to step back when the other Cat came closer and he had no room to move away CopyCat snickered "I've noticed that when you're in a corner you get agitated." Jack paused "You've been watching me?" The cat nodded "Of course, I had to study you and Ladybug for some time."

Jack looked horrified and Copycat looked up and sighed "Yet you never even noticed any of my efforts you didn't even show up to the Statue revealing today."

Jack only felt more confused "The Statue revealing? What does that have to do with-" Jack only scowled "What does tht have to do with

Copying me?" CopyCat outstretched his claws and gripped Jack's chin "Because Chat Noir, I wanted everything you had, I wanted to _be you!_ I thought, I wanted Ladybug because, I believed I was more adequate a partner than you were." Jack struggled his eyes narrowed when Copycat wasn't letting go.

"But now that I have everything in my grasp, it isn't enough. Because I didn't want any of your stuff," Copycat pushed him down harsh, and Jack fell back with a startled cry, he felt dazed for a second and vaguely saw CopyCat smoothly take two steps and saw his feet move side by side of his hips and then lowered himself sitting on Chat Noirs waist and grabbed his wrist.

Jack flushed his brain trying to process what was happening and a vague thought that he should be struggling didn't seem to compute to his brain.

"All this time I didn't want a copy of you Chat Noir, I want _you_."

Before Jack could even ask what he was talking about CopyCats hand tightened on his chin he leaned forward and kissed him.

Jack flinched eyes widening making sure he was seeing this right, Until CopyCat tilted his head and his tongue licked against Jacks lips.

He shivered feeling heat pool his cheeks when he realised that CopyCat was a really good kisser, Copycat let go of his chin and ran his claws through Jack's silver hair and tugged, a whine escaped Jack's throat without his permission and he heard Copycat snicker against his lips and pulled back he saw Jack's eyes going cross eyed trying to focus on him, CopyCat laughed "What's with that dopey face?" Jack snapped back to reality "Y-you asshole!" Jack placed his left hand over his mouth trying to scoot back, he just stole his first kiss!

He heard CopyCat laugh again "You're too cute, I might keep you." His hand reached out to Jack's hand, Jacks blue eye flashed with horror when he saw Copycat going for his ring.

"What are you doing?"

"Taking your Miraculous Stone." CopyCats green eyes looked amused "You won't be needing it anymore since, I'm going to replace you."

Jack stiffened then bucked harshly "Get of me-"

"Chat Noir!"

Both boys turned at the sudden yell and saw LadyBug running towards them.

Jack sighed with relief then paused when he realised the compromising position he was in "Uh…"

She only raised an eyebrow "Wow, you really do look alike…"

Jack froze "No LadyBug _he's_ the copyCat!"

But CopyCat lied smoothly he tsked "He's the CopyCat, see the Akuma is in his ring." LadyBug looked disbelieving and she bent down and took Jack's wrist and her finger hovered over his ring.

Until the Blue paws on his ring flickered off she hesitated "His ring work's just like your's Chat Noir…"

"I was surprised too."

Jack panicked "No- LadyBug, ask him about our relationship." She paused and Jack smirked and gave a wink "Trust me." She looked up "Hey Chat Noir?" CopyCat looked up and stopped himself from falling backwards when she leaned closer their noses barely touching "You didn't tell him about our relationship did you?"

CopyCat had a moment of confusion, LadyBug and Chat Noir were dating?

"N-no," he smiled "I didn't say anything." She grinned leaning closer "You didn't tell him of our promise?" CopyCat blinked "Prom- Oh no I didn't say anything." Ladybug chuckled

"What promise was that. _CopyCat_?" He froze then scowled "Goddammit!" LadyBug chuckled "Chat Noir maybe a flirt, but he isn't a liar like you." Jack sat up "Thanks for the praise." Then paused "That was praise, right?" CopyCat growled moving back when Jack's claws nearly swiped him.

"If I can't have you, no one can!"

The two had no idea who he was addressing,

CopyCat raised his hand and cried "Ancient Destruction." Jacks eyes widened when CopyCats hand outstretched with that mad gleam in his eye, he held back a scream until suddenly LadyBug grabbed his chain and stepped in front of him and lifted the chain, CopyCats claws sliced through and turned the chain into rust.

Jack crowed when he broke free and stepped beside LadyBug rubbing his wrist and his glare, promising payback.

Jack leapt forward and skidded to the ground and swiped under CopyCats legs, who back flipped and twirled Jacks staff around, LadyBug ran forward and aimed a few punches at Copycat, who ducked and dodged and parried with Jack's staff then ground it under her legs then slammed into her pushing the girl backwards with his weight.

LadyBug cried out until Jack leapt behind him and he aimed a kick in the CopyCats direction, he anticipated it and ducked, he swung around and smacked Jack in the chest with his staff.

"He's strong." LadyBug commented she flung her yoyo over the railing then leapt into the air using her body weight to swing forward and kick CopyCat in the back who stumbled forward with a surprised yelp.

Jack sat up groggily and shook away the dizziness "Don't praise him!"

CopyCat sniggered "Seems I'm the better choice-"

LadyBag wrapped her Yoyo around his staff and tugged it hard, "But I'm better than both of you!"

Jack sighed "Savage, My Lady."

She only pursed her lips "Catch," He caught the staff and ran forward and loved how CopyCat looked trapped in a corner.

"Here CopyCat, let me give you a dating tip." He twirled his staff before leaping into the air "Ask me out first!"

When CopyCat slumped to the ground Jack stood straighter twirling his staff "Consent is sexy."

LadyBug grimaced "You know, a hard blow to the head could kill a man."

Jack staff fell from his grasp "...Shit."

LadyBug groaned flicking her white hair away from her eyes "Argh forget it, Where's the Akuma?" Jack sighed "In his pocket, it's your photo."

LadyBug kneeled down and dug around in his pockets until she found the photo and ripped it in two "Evil spirit come out." A black Butterfly appeared and she used her yoyo to catch it "Evil Be gone." She smiled when a white butterfly burst free.

"Goodbye Butterfly." She tossed her Yoyo into her air "Miraculous Cleansing light!"

Soon the photo was fixed and the CopyCat turned bad to normal Jack looked surprised "Tadashi?"

The young man groaned his brown eyes flickering

LadyBug snickered "Well I guess Miraculous light can fix objects and head traumas." Jack grimaced until Tadashi sat up "What happened?" His eyes widened when he saw LadyBug and Chat Noir standing there Ladybug smiled and patted Jacks shoulder "I'll leave you to it." She ran of and Jack swallowed the kneeled in front of Tadashi holding out his photo "Hey, I'm sorry I didn't make it to the revealing today." Tadashi shook his head still stunned "Uh it's no problem um," he quickly patted his pockets and pulled out a pen, looking flustered "I was wondering if I could have your autograph?"

Jack blinked surprised and looked down to the see the Photo was of ladyBug _and_ him.

He flushed and took the pen "Sure," thank god the mask prevented others from seeing him blush.

He signed it quickly and passed it back to him "There, the Statue is beautiful by the way." Tadashi took it back gratefully but when he saw Chat Noir about to leave he stood up "Wait." Jack stopped and turned back and Tadashi looked unsure "What just happened?"

Ah, Jack forget some Akuma did remember the stuff they did "Um I could explain but it would take a while." He scratched his head nervously Tadashi instead asked "Well can I meet you later? At Burgess park?" Chat Noir agave a Cheshire grin "Why Mr Hamada, are you asking me out on a date?" He saw Tadashi flush scarlet and Jack chuckled, it seems he remembered that.

"Um meet you at eight o'clock?" Jack nodded "Sure, see you around, handsome." Tadashi balked until Jack leapt away as soon as he was out of earshot he gave a whoop of joy he had a date with Tadashi!

He ignored the nagging feeling that something was going to go wrong, he was the epitome of bad luck after all.

* * *

 **Guess what I'm watching? This was costume themed Also with my Yaoi eyesight thats what I saw in the CopyCat episode but a few facts may be wrong.**


	15. Chapter 15

Authors Note;

Hey I could not finish these I am sorry, I did want to upload singular Halloween One Shots, but I have an assignment due for a class and I can't work on both so I'm upload these as incomplete and after my assignment I'll work on them I am so sorry for not completing them.

Ben 10 au

Jack has never been afraid of clowns for quite some time, sure when he was younger he was petrified who wasn't?

What was worse, wasn't the fear itself, it was everyone's reactions once they found out, so after the Zombozo incident back when he was ten years old, he realised that he needed to get over his fear, fast. So now when a circus came in town, he had a mild irritation, maybe a bit unnerved but who wouldn't be?

At the end of the day a clown was a grown ass man in a suit, he could be nice or he could be an alcoholic, who knows…

So when the Circus came and his Partner Tadashi wanted to see it all since he was so fascinated with terrain culture!

All he said was "Knock yourself out." while he stayed outside, not because he was afraid of clowns- no he swore he saw some Freakshow villains as part of the setup, he knew who they were and they were up to something.

But when Tadashi walked out, his face whiter than usual with a rainbow wig and red nose, he did flinch, he'll admit that.

"Um, Tadashi?" by the big grin on the rovanahgander's face, Jack felt chills roll down his spine. "I guess you enjoyed the show?" he teased instead Tadashi's eyes faced him,

"Join us…"

"I'm going to go with 'no'."

Jack cried out when Tadashi activated his proto-blaster and shot firebolts in his direction "T-Tadashi! What are you ah!" Jack dodged the incoming blasts and rolled behind a crate instantly flicking through his watch, "XLR8? Yes." He slammed down the watch and with super speed, shot towards Tadashi.

Everything was moving in slow motion, Tadashi saw a blue blur then aimed his proto blaster the click igniting to fire. Jack twisted his body and keeping the momentum raised his leg and struck Tadashi when the plumber fell back Jack raised his knee and kicked him again.

Tadashi grunted and Jack swivelled around "Third time's the charm." And kicked his chest and Tadashi went flying and slammed into the ground before rolling into a collapsed slump.

XLR8 grimaced "Dude, I'm sorry." He ran forward and hefted him onto his shoulder "To HQ robin!"

"Yew have got ta be joking." Merida didn't look pleased apparently, Rapunzel and Honey lemon were already checking on Tadashi's vitals and wondering why he was acting like a zombie Clown.

"Not my fault, I let him go to the circus once, you don't think I'd expect it'd be some hypnotising psychotic wakko behind it?" Merida only crossed her arm "He was your new partner, Jack! You're responsibility."

"Do I have to save everybody and hold their hands while they cross the road!?" He exploded, but Merida gave a cocky smirk in reply "Aw, is it so hard for the little hero?" Jack scowled darkly "I didn't say that."

"Oh wee lamb is feeling neglected!" Even Rapunzel's head popped up "Ah can't have that." Even Honey lemon snickered "Would you like a break, Hiccup could take over won't you?" Hiccup was only bringing in supplies "What now?"

"Be a hero, like Jack." Hiccup laughed, then imitated in what he would like to call, Macho Viking voice "Nah, we wouldn't know what the ladies would do seeing two strapping, handsome,"

"And charismatic," Jack added

"Charismatic and strong young men, why we might break a few hearts, doing more harm than good." When both boys posed clenching non existent muscles and showing off their thin stick body's it made the girls erupt into laughter.

Laughter was the trigger. Tadashi's eyes snapped open and lunged for Rapunzel "Join us!" She screamed and Jack and Hiccup grabbed Tadashi pulling him back "Sedate him!" Merida ordered, Hiccup lost his grip and Merida ran toward Tadashi, She spun around and her leg pivoted her body, then slammed into him then struck the back of her elbow into his face,

Jack winced.

Tadashi fell back as Honey swiftly lunged the needle into his thigh knocking him out cold.

Tadashi slumped on Jack and he yelped breaking under the weight Merida rolled her eyes "C'mere." She grabbed Tadashi tossing the alien haphazardly onto the bioped Jack wheezed inhaled while he felt his hands tremble, Merida sighed at him good naturally "Yer such a weakling she teased." Then glanced at Tadashi's unconscious form, now being strapped down.

She snickered "Still afraid of clowns lad?" Jack glared "I am not afraid of clowns!"

Jack decided to leave and get the others lunch, he didn't take the truck it felt weird driving in it without Tadashi. So he took his scooter instead, it was faster anyway,

But as he came back with the MR Smoothies paper bag in his lap and the sun was setting he realised that something about the town seemed...off.

The pedestrians were walking around normally, but…they were wearing make-up and clown costumes. Jack slowed down, making sure he was seeing this right "What the…?" But someone spotted them and everyone stopped and stared.

A shiver rolled up Jack's spine before they all pounced, he slammed his foot on the pedal and zoomed forward with a string if curses that would make a sailor pause.

He ducked incoming clowns trying not to seriously hurt someone, I mean, sure it would make a pretty cool and gruesome video game but not at this very moment.

Jack finally made it to HQ but groaned when he realised he lost the food on the way "They're gonna have to starve there's no way I'm going through that again."

He was two paces in front of the plumber base before red alarms blared from the inside, making him jump he heard speaking calmly through the intercom speaker "Code red: please evacuate immediately this is not a drill."

"What the hell?"

Obviously he ran inside, he noticed some corridors and sections seemed to be closed off, except the center where his grandpa usually gave orders and mission briefs, he might explain what was going on.

He made it and saw all the plumbers running around in a disarray.

He saw his Grandpa on the platform looking at all the cameras and computers.

"North!" Jack leapt up and ran towards the screen "What's going on."

North only looked grave "It is an epidemic, we have blocked of and mostly contained the infected." Jack's eyes widened "Infected!?" North nodded and showed some footage from half an hour ago.

Jack felt his stomach lurch when he saw it was his team. Rapunzel and Honey were working until one of Tadashi's clattering teeth bit into Honey's hand before she could question it her face turned pale as well as her nose turning red and looked to Rapunzel with a hungry gleam in her eye's, "Join us…"

Jack looked away just as he heard Rapunzel scream he stiffened when he heard fingernails dragging against the glass and knew his teammates were hitting themselves against the walls to get out.

"It seem's those teeth are what caused it. Soon there won't be any plumbers left once they get out and with the science division out of commission we can't find a cure, any thoughts?"

Jack swallowed "T-the circus that's what started it." North nodded "We'll go and I'll get the others ready to head out, you get there first and figure out how to stop whatever's going on." Jack nodded but before he could jump from the platform Norths voice called "Oh, and Jack!" He paused and turned around North looked worried and nodded "Be safe." Jack grinned "My middle name!" North frowned putting Jack's name together then yelled out "That makes no sense!"

When Jack arrived he was thankful that no one was on the streets, until he arrived at the large purple tent and saw a large crowd filtering through to get inside he heard muffled music from the outside and saw what little light flicker out he grimaced "This is their last showing."

Okay he was counting down to the day they packed up to leave-did not mean he was afraid of clowns though.

He slipped through the back and saw the ghost freaks sitting around crates Jack frowned and wanted to see what was in the crates but saw more cons than pro's, if he made too much noise just to realise it was only ballon props he would blow his cover over nothing.

Until a spotlight was suddenly shone on top of him and he flinched at being discovered "Ladies and Gentlemen I present our guest, Jack Frost." Jack shivered when he heard the mans voice it wasn't "Pitch Black?" He was Zombozo?

He almos cursed himself of course, his voice did sound familiar it was nagging his mind all week!

Well at least Jack figured what his civilian form was…

Hands latched around his arms and he was suddenly hefted up and saw Pitchs Cheshire grin coil "I wonder how he would like to try the cannon for a spin?"

Jack bit back a retort as he was lifted towards the cannon and the audiance seemed to watch intently as if this was part of the show Jack thrashed and bucked but they wouldn't let to until he was stuffed inside the cannon Jack panicked and felt for his watch and instantly slammed any alien that would get him out of this.

His body contorted as his D.N.A was reformed his bones reshaped and his skin changed colour and he bent over when new appendages grew.

The cannon was destroyed from his bulkier size and Jack glanced down to realise he activated

"Frankenstein? Just perfect." He couldn't dodge the freak with long hair that wrapped around his body and threw him around nearly hitting the giant Zombozo head atop the stage Pitch screamed utter fury "Be careful with that, you dolt!" She then

slammed him into the gravel.

He ground then saw foul retch coming towards him he rolled out the way just as the thing breathed at the floor that began to dissolved into acid.

Jack cried out when the hulk freak wrapped his arms around him and squeezed.

Jack gasped until his watch timed out and being 100 times thinner he fell outbid arms and rolled of to the side then began to run.

North and his men ran in calling all to evacuate Jack sighed with relief until saw Pith cackle "Oh I don't think so!" Just as the crowd began to runand the other plumbers were distracted by the other freaks, Pitch sent scattering teeth into the crowds were the flew and sunk into people's arms or other body parts.

Everyone was turning into clowns and Jack took a step back tying to focus until a weird crack came from the large Zombozo head above him- wait.

Just as Jack was about to destroy it a scattering Teeth bit North in the leg.

Jack was not afraid of clowns, "Son, join us." But when he turned and looked at his grandfather's face and seeing North wear that big red nose, Jacks pupils dilated as a wave of memories flashed before his eyes a full on terror slammed into his chest.

"No...No…" He took a shaky step back nearly tripping on those loose chattering teeth "Stay back! Stay away-" He felt something touch his arm and he screamed in terror.

A clown's hand brushed against his watch he transformed into Toepick, but he didn't care he wanted to leave, be anywhere but here.

They drew closer and even Zombozo cackled "Ah, is Frost still afraid of clowns? after all these years?" The slim figure leaned over overtowering him, his smile cruel "All that same old fear, just as sensual as last time." But when he appeared closer the trap door on his alien chest opened and Zombozo paused "What are you-" He inhaled sharply then fell back with a scream of his own.

That thing was so hideous he couldn't even describe it, he was afraid his heart stopped, and in his moment of hesitation a plumber aimed his phaser at the giant clown head above the acrobatic trampoline and fired.

Once the head was destroyed all the civilians were returned to normal and Jacks timer on his watch phased out.

North shook his head awaken from his daze he even saw Tadashi grimace and remove his rainbow wig in distaste "What happened?" North saw the Plumbers taking care of Zombozo or aka 'Pitch Black' and glared when he turned to Tadashi "Find Jack." The alien nodded and ran ahead looking for his partner.

He nearly bypassed him when he saw Jack sitting behind the stage with his back hunched and arms wrapped around his midriff, Tadashi didn't see anything wrong at first and only sighed with relief "Ah Jack, you're alright." As soon as his hand touched his shoulder he saw Jack flinch.

"O-oh Tadashi I uh...um not feeling well...so could you uh give me a minute?" his voice wavered and Tadashi's eyes scrunched as he sat on one knee and his grip tightened "Jack? Are you…crying?" This earned a response "No, I am not crying!" Tadashi's eyes widened when he saw tears fall down Jack's face, even Jack looked startled and looked down using the back of his wrist to scrub at his face "No this isn't- I'm not-"

Tadashi frowned and picked Jack up, he maneuvered Jack easily like a doll and gave him a piggy back ride, the teen cried out looking startled "What're you-"

"Keep your head down." Tadashi warned Jack hid his face in the crook of his shoulder

"Hey it's the hero- whoa is he okay?" Jack felt his cheeks warm when he heard Bunny draw close and even North sounded panicked "Jack! Is he okay!?"

Tadashi only chuckled "He's fine, only sprained his ankle a little," Tooth seemed to appear as well "Well are you sure he's okay?"

"Just embarrassed." Jack only groaned "Can we go already?" that settled it. And when he heard the others chuckle he only sighed, it could've been worse.

Jack only used his hearing to determine what happened he didn't want to look up at all, he heard the ambiance the sirens the plumbers speaking to each other, civilians crying or being ecstatic and the sound of flashes, camera men? probably taking photo's of the news-

And of them, Tadashi giving him a piggy back ride…

He felt his hands shake from embarrassment, Tadashi noticed "Do you feel queasy, Jack-dude." Jack hid a smile and propped his chin on the revongahs shoulder "I'm fine, y-you can put me down now." Then paused when he saw they were already there.

He awkwardly cleared his throat "...So...Mr Smoothies?"

The drive there was, well to Jack anyway, pretty awkward. It began to rain and pitter pat against the windows, Jack curled up on the chair, Tadashi noticed Jack never sat properly on his seat, he always had his legs up or tucked under him.

Jack was looking out the window his eyes occasionally flicking back and forth.

He took a loud inhale gaining Tadashi's attention "I haven't been afraid of clowns since I was 10 year's old, when I first faced Zombozo. it wasn't until now when I saw Grandpa dressed as a clown brought back memories- I was just shocked, okay?"

He sounded tired and defensive as if he rehearsed it and repeated the excuse a million times. Tadashi soon realised this was a...what was it soft subject?

"Sensitive."

"Sorry?"

"You were thinking out loud, sensitive subject." Jack corrected Tadashi grimaced "Ah, Earth analogies are not my specialty." Jack hummed "You're doing okay." This surprised him when he saw Jack shrug "I mean, you could do worse like make really wrong phrases and trying to quote wrong things or I don't know wear woman's clothing."

Tadashi groaned "That was ONE time!" Jack laughed outloud and he noticed his mood seemed to improve when Jack now sat cross legged and was leaning towards him instead of away.

Tadashi smiled then faced the road "Being afraid of something, especially clowns isn't irrational, the same as someone being afraid of heights, insects, animals what do they call it? Phobio?"

"Phobias. yeah, for clowns it's Coulrophobia." Tadashi hummed "What I am trying to imply, is that having a fear of clowns is nothing to be ashamed of." Jack looked surprised then chuckled "Thanks."

The two sat in comfortable silence and Jack's eyes flickered towards the revoahgah and couldn't take his eyes away.

Seeing Tadashi, on the driver's side of their truck/spaceship even the rain in this light looked perfect Jack commeted everything into memory he felt a smile tug his lips. He never wanted this to end, he hoped they could last like this forever.

"What is it?" Jack realised he was staring and looked away "Nothing." He looked back and closed his eyes, even after the trauma- or it was probably the trauma speaking. He felt content.

Halloween together

"I didn't know carving Pumpkins was this hard…" Tadashi murmured when he was carving the triangle agonisingly slow, these little kiddy carve your own pumpkin packs with a small plastic shovel and saw, with a little toothpick wasn't the best carving utensils.

Jack looked amused when he saw Tadashi struggle "Yeah This was originally a European thing that you might not understand."

Tadashi gave him an odd look "We're both Americans, Jack." Jack waved his utensil "Yeah but you're on south side, while I'm on the cooler side." Tadashi rolled his eyes "That was lame and no way accurate."

"You love me for it." Tadashi snickered and shoved his saw inside the pumpkin "Love must be blind then."

Jack laughed and shoved him half heartedly "Hey!"

Snap

The two went silent as Tadashi pulled back the handle and saw the little silver saw sticking out of the pumkin Jack laughed out loud "You broke it!" Tadashi flushed "I didn't mean to these things are useless!" Jack laughed and leaned over the newspapers crinkled with his movement "Here you can take mine I'm finished my pumkin anyway." Tadashi sat back down and the two started carving out the design, when he felt Jack lean in and help pick out the bits of pumkin from the eyes to make it look cleaner Tadashi flushed at their contact.

As soon as he was finished Jack leapt of the table and ran towards the bench with a few candles and lighters on it, he ran back instantly lighting up the candles and placing them inside, he bypassed Tadashi and flicked of the lights "Ta-da!" Tadashi chuckled in his hand, at times Jack was such a kid.

The pumpkins looked amazing and having those sitting on the steps of their new apartment even made Tadashi feel excited, when Jack flicked the lights back on he looked at Tadashi "You didn't tell me what costume you'd be wearing?"

"Um, why? we're only giving candy to trick or treaters, no need to blow it out of proportion." Jack frowned "But that's the best part though- we could have our own party night in and watch a spooky horror,"

"You know how I feel about horrors."

"Okay um...Halloween movies." Jack said grasping for straws here, "Like what?"

"Paranorman?" Tadashi perked and Jack grinned he knew that was his comfort film for some reason "OKay, we watch that, then Hocus Pocus and eat the rest of the candy that's left."

Tadashi chuckled as he was setting the pumpkin utensils away and cleaning up "That's bad for your teeth you know." Jack just waved at him "Nah, I have a dentist for a friend. I'm covered." Tadashi laughed "Then hook me up, all this chocolate isn't good for me." He felt arms wrap around his midsection and relaxed when Jack rested his chin on his shoulder "Then how about some vanilla?" Tadashi turned and kissed his cheek "Always."

 **Ben 10 AU**

Y'know in stories when you have a beginning middle and end? I just had the end with the clown thing

Also I was going to do Ben 10, but then thought I can't it's got nothing to do with Halloween (Facepalm) I totally forget the Halloween episodes! I'm such a dumb dumb.

Pumkin AU I wanted to put more in, sorry.


	16. Chapter 16

Ghost boys house

Tadashi stared at the old house that looked more like a scene from a slasher movie than an actual house, he felt Aunt Cass squeeze his shoulder "It'll be fine, honey, look! You can have your own room." Tadashi thought he smiled, or it might've been a grimace.

His face fell when Aunt Cass back was turned and hefted his back-pack he was too exhausted to unpack, it was lucky they had a week off to do it.

Unlike him Hiro looked more excitable and instantly rushed into the house with renewed vigor "I'm picking my room first!" Tadashi watched with a bitter smile. At least Hiro was happy…a few years ago, their parents died Hiro was too young to understand, still is. But Tadashi still felt grief and at 10 years old it was as if the whole world was out to get him.

The front door creaked open and he stepped into an open kitchen and he saw the landing and portraits litter the wall along the staircase, he glanced down when he felt that the door handle was loose until he looked on the other side and saw two bolt locks with a chain lock as well he stared puzzled why there was so many locks? Was it because the door was broken?

Until suddenly he heard the kitchen broom slam against the floor with a clatter, he leaped five foot in the air whirling around with a yelp, then sighed of relief at the fallen object feeling his heart thudding against his chest.

He sighed and pushed the broom back up clutching his backstrap and began the climb up the stairs, when he passed the portraits he had the awful feeling as if their eyes were following him, He paused at a portrait of a boy, he had warm smile with wild mussed up hair, Tadashi frowned as he saw the picture was took from their back garden.

As he appeared on the landing, he had to admit there was a bit of an adventure through this old rusty house but it was only a small part, too small to call the energy for.

He found a room in the attic and saw a few boxes littered the bed and as well as other objects had sheets on top of them.

Tadashi looked around and saw the room was triangular shaped with wooden beams hanging at the sides and a closest that looked as if it blended with the wall Tadashi walked towards the Oval shaped window with smaller spidersglass circles around it and saw the whole view of their street, it was breathtaking, he could even see his school from here.

There was a small tapping sound a few feet away from him.

He stiffened and turned slowly expecting a dark shadow or something but nothing was there.

And yet the tapping persisted.

It came closer towards him getting louder and Tadashi followed it feeling his heart rate elevate as the tip-tapping was getting louder like nails scratching against wood, he gulped when it was close almost suffocating until-

"Boo." A voice hissed in his ear, and Tadashi screamed.

He didn't even stay long enough to hear childlike cackles echo through the halls as he sprinted down stairs still screaming bloody murder. Hiro opened the door from his assigned room rubbing his eye "Tadashi what're you-"

Tadashi leapt down the stairs and barrelled into Aunt Cass legs nearly knocking her over then ran behind them looking back to see if that thing followed him "Tadashi, what is it? Is it a spider? Did you hurt yourself?" She sounded panicked trying to turn to look at him properly when he kept staying behind her back his eyes were pinned at the staircase "T-There's something in my room," he stuttered then flinched when he felt Aunt Cass's hands stroke through his hair "Now, now honey, It could of been a spider, or a rat we'll check on it tommorow you can sleep in Hiro's room until then."

Hiro waddled at the staircase with a pout "Nuh-uh! I picked this room so it's mine!" He stuck his tongue out "You can sleep on the couch!" Tadashi would of retorted but his face went pale when he saw something was standing behind Hiro.

The shape was blurry but he knew it was there and the bone-chilling fear paralysed his body as he couldn't even speak.

"Tadashi? Are you okay?" Tadashi nodded "I-I'm fine." But he knew he couldn't of imagined that cold laugh at the top of the stairs.

When night fell Tadashi didn't want to sleep in his room, he wanted to be in any other part of the house, heck he wanted to sleep outside but he never wanted to sleep in that room.

"Well, this is my room now, so...I hope you don't mind sharing..." He finished awkwardly and set up his bed, he didn't feel afraid until he had to turn the lights of, he rushed into bed and wrapped the blankets around him tightly.

He heard a faint chuckle "Dweeb."

Buffy Costumes

Tadashi sighed as he looked in the mirror at his costume, a classical vampire. Could he have not been any more cliche?

All his time was focused on his BAYMAX project while others were preparing their outfits for the Halloween festival.

it was a social event that others wanted to go to, to unwind from their stressful projects.

Tadashi would rather he kept working on his project when he heard a knock from his door his room mate leapt across the room "I'll get it!" He was envious when Fred had a monster suit, it made him realise how pathetic he was with this social stuff.

"Are you done yet!?" Gogo scowled Tadashi raised an eyebrow "A witch? Really?" It seems he wasn't the only cliche this year.

She pointed her broom at him threateningly "Don't mock me Dracula," she crossed her arms "I didn't have time."

Tadashi smirked Gogo as well, huh?

Fred groaned "Oh come on let's go already!" Tadashi followed them out silently then glanced up he wondered what Jack was dressed like this year, if it's something as bad as his cheesy pick up lines then Tadashi so wasn't looking forward to this night.

The festival was outside and loads of stalls were already up to buy Halloween trinkets or food Tadashi saw a stage right at the centre of the SFIT entrance and realised they were going to have a concert as well.

"Hey there's Honey!" Fred pointed Tadashi looked up and saw (still in stilettos) that she was dressed as a zombie nurse from Silent hill "Love the costume Honey It's mi Bien that's Spanish for amazing." He said proudly she only laughed shaking her head "It's really not." Tadashi laughed at their banter "Now we have to wait for Wasabi oh." A big burly Frankenstein was going towards them they knew it was him when he kept apologising to everyone he Accidently bumped into or trodden on their toes. "Excuse me, sorry."

Tadashi waved "Wasabi over here!"

Wasabi looked drained as if he ran 20 laps around the entrance before meeting them "Hey so what are we doing first?" He beamed Tadashi knows Wasabi was looking forward to this for the whole semester and probably wanted to try out all the stalls "I want to go shooting pumkins." Tadashi glanced at the stall Gogo wanted to go to and saw if you shot the target you win a plushie Wasabi beamed "Great do you want to go." He extended an arm and Gogo took hooked hers around his "What do you want?" Wasabi looked up "Hmm I want the alligator."

"Really?"

"It!'a cute!"

Tadashi just stared at the interaction with shocked eyes and turned to. Fred and Honey but they didn't look surprised "Since when did they…?" He gestured and Fred frowned "Man you have been missing out they've been dating for half the term already." Tadashi blinked hues he has been missing a lot.

"Excuse me, have you seen a- no alright um, oh sorry are you- okay, okay, jeez, excuse me have you-" Something barrelled into Tadashi's shoulder and he staggered forward then grabbed at the person who fell over flimsily, the boy still landed on the floor but it was a softer fall than what he would of got.

"Ah sorry-"

"Are you…okay?" He stood up but when the others took a good look they all froze "Jack?" Honey asked but Fred was holding back snickers as Tadashi only gaped.

Jack flushed from embarrassment then glared "If you say one word about my costume you are dead." He seemed to have dyed his hair brown and wore a colonial-peasant styled outfit with a shepherd's crook it looked like he was barefoot, but it was see thru shoes.

Tadashi shook his head "Um, no it's uh..." Jack rolled his eyes "Forget it, listen, I'm looking for a little girl, this high, brown eyes and hair wearing- well the same style as what I'm wearing?" Fred couldn't stop his snickers but Honey looked worried "I haven't, I'm sorry," Jack scowled "Dammit-"

"Jack!" The boys head whipped round so quick Tadashi was surprised he didn't dislocate something.

"Emily!" Jack ran two paces until a small bundle leapt at him. Jack wrapped his arms around her and hefted the girl higher and settled her on his hip "Didn't I tell you not to wonder off?" She nodded but he saw she buried her red face into the crook of his neck, she was crying.

Jack sombered "Shush, it's okay…Look I know you're a big girl now, but your gonna have to hold my hand from here on out, Kay?" She nodded and Jack beamed "Oh. I forgot, Tadashi, Honey Fred. This is my little sister Emily." The girl peeked up and saw the others give polite waves "She wanted to see the concert before we go." Tadashi frowned "You're not staying?" Jack gave a cheeky smirk "Ah I know you love my company Dashi, but I promised Em we would go Trick or Treating this year." Fred scoffed "You? Trick or Treating? What are you twelve?"

Jacks raised an eyebrow "On a scale of one to ten." Honey beamed at Freds irritated scowl "Nah I've been trick or treating since forever it's a tradition now." Tadashi smiled "I remember going on Halloween with Hiro," Tadashi sighed "Breaks your heart when they say they're too old for trick or treating." Jack winced as he resettled Emily "I hope that day never comes." Honey shooed Fred away and the two didn't notice them leaving.

"Hey Emily fancy a game of bobbing for apples?" Jack asked but she shook her head Tadashi pursed his lips "Hey how about we dunk Callaghan?" She peeked up and saw the Professor sitting on a chair above water with a permanent scowl on his face along with an older man who looked like Santa Claus and a shorter Proffesor had a cane with four tennis balls stuck at the end of it, the two were laughing when the teacher got dunked.

Emily nodded and Jack gave a grateful smile as the three walked towards the Calla-Dunkin.

"Pitch, you didn't." Tooth growled and the man winced "I-I'm sorry, I thought it was a warding spell!" Tooth sighed Pitch was the youngest of the group and would make mistakes but this was ridiculous "You thought putting a warding spell on Halloween costumes would be a great idea?" Bunny nearly shrieked making Pitch sink lower "You never thought that magic would have consequences." North sighed pinching the bridge of his nose "There's no choice, we have to go to the location of the warding and reset or place a counter spell, Bunny you can do that can't you?"

Bunny sniffed "Oh I don't know, maybe I learned this in my chemistry class for how to reverse a spell that turns people into their costumes! Swear to god if someone dressed as a werewolf and started biting people." Tooth tensed "You don't think they would…Y'know?" Bunny nodded "It's possible as any other creature- let's just say that if someone gets bitten by anything they are screwed." Tooth groaned, this was a mess, a big mess.

"Alright, when was the warding supposed to happen?"

"12 o'clock." Pitch mumbled and the others stared and Bunny nearly throttled him "You fackin-"

"Bunny, no!"

"Get this Rabid of me!"

Tadashi thought having Jack at the fair would ruin his time, if anything he made it more interesting. Tadashi watched as Jack helped Emily aim a rifle to win a FazBear, seeing Jack lean close and show her how to aim made Jack think back on the previous christmas and how Jack always won snowball fights with his excellent aim.

Tadashi didn't know what it was, but Emily brought a different side to Jack that he never knew existed.

When Emily hit the bullseye they all cheered, since the teddy was too big Jack had to carry it "When does the concert start?" Emily asked, for some reason she was holding Tadashi's hand and the other was in Jack's, Tadashi glanced at his watch and looked back to the stage "At 12'oclock." Even Jack was looking at the time "That's in a couple minutes."

"We might have missed our seats." Tadashi said worriedly.

"Come on, there might be so e left." Ever the optimistic, Tadashi rolled his eyes but when they arrived even Jacks bit his lip, it was packed, there wasn't a single seat for miles and Jack was worried Emily wouldn't be able to see.

Jack scowled "Argh, they're starting." Tadashi raised an eyebrow "Not so optimistic anymore huh?" Jack faced Emily "Em? Do you want to sit on my shoulders?" Before she could reply the winds changed, a few autumn leaves fell to the ground in a whoosh as a it felt as if an invisible tsunami struck, like a wave this force passed each person and they all froze "What the-" Tadashi felt his body grow cold when it passed through him and traveled to the stage and onwards.

Everything seemed to reshape around him then snap back into focus, Tadashi blinked stars from his eyes and felt disoriented.

It happened so fast, every person transformed into the costume they were wearing, students became monsters before they're very eyes. And they didn't remember who they were, either.

As Tadashi looked up he gaped to see a ginormous monster that was half man half wolf, a few witches began to cackle and soon began to rise on their broomsticks. They were four robotic animals that were looking around in interest.

A smell distracted him from his observations when he glanced to the side he saw two humans, shepards? huddled together in fear at all the monsters ghouls and ghosts surrounding them.

The monsters seem to catch the scent too, Tadashi blinked, they were the only food in this area and non-monster here.

Before they could advance Tadashi grabbed the eldest arm "Follow me," He said urgently and as he turned snarled at the other monsters.

This was his prey!

They seemed to get the warning but the little girl soon began to cry, Tadashi picked her up and with one arm dragged the boy to follow him into one of the buildings. He pushed them inside and looked behind him to check that no monsters followed them.

Jack pushed his sister back behind him and looked around quickly, goddammit, the one time he did wear shoes! He could of lobbed one at him then run, but with no short range supply's he had to settle for his staff instead.

"Okay, nothing followed us-" Jack slammed his staff against the creatures head, it cuased a gash and Jack stepped back when blood splattered to the ground, it didn't knock him out like he hoped, Tadashi clutched his head and glared his face must be feroucious becuase the siblings looked horrified, Tadashi snarled and Jack grabbed Emily's hand and the two sprinted.

Tadashi grimaced feeling the blood rolling down the side of his face slow as his wound began to heal, he glared after the two and stood to follow them.

Jack panted and nearly tripped a few times, he had no idea where he was going he didn't even know where he was! But when Emily fell over in his stumbling he picked her up and saw a corridor, he chanced it and ran along he slammed his hand against a couple doors trying to kick them open "Open up! Please!" He panicked and then cried out in triumph when a door was open he shoved his way inside and placed Emily on a bed, he paused for a second at the two beds and open window, this sure was a strange room.

He slammed the door shut and ran towards a wardrobe and began to push it against the door and sighed of relief Emily was shaking "Jack..." He was next to her in two paces and drew her close "It's okay we're going to be okay." She shook her head "No we're not...I don't even know where we are, or if...there are any normal people around here..." Jack was worried about that too "Don't worry, we'll be fine." There was a loud bang and Jack drew Emily close and stepped back he looked around quickly and shoved the bed backwards and put her down "Hide under there, when you see a chance you run." Emily's eyes widened "What?" Jack frowned "Do as you're told." Emily heard another bang then slipped underneith the bed just as Jack stepped away the wardrobe exploded as Tadashi stepped through looking irritated as hell.

"So this is where the ungrateful brats have ran of to." Jack sneered "Grateful? Why should we be?" Jack pointed accusingly trying to lead Tadashi away from the door "You only wanted us for yourself." Tadashi sighed "No, I don't wish to harm you." Tadashi spoke softly "The truth is I don't remember anything," Jack blinked surprised, he felt the same.

"This place is foreign and I thought you's two resembled the most normal thing here," Tadashi knew he was being really pathetic, but he needed their trust, first "I know I'm not...normal but I promise I won't hurt you, I'm just as confused as you are and I just thought you had some answers." Jack shook his head and Tadashi sighed "Thought so, you can come out little one." Tadashi looked at the bed and Jack tensed and even Emily yelped in surprise, Jack glared "Alright, if what you say is true then...then you stay there." Jack pointed at the bed on the end "A-and don't move, then I'l listen to you."

Well, that was as close as he was going to get.

Pitch lead the way feeling more and more like a kicked puppy he glanced at Aster as they made their way to the shop and inhaled "I'm-"

"Don't." Aster warned and kept walking, Pitch sighed his shoulders slumping and trudged on, Tooth walked towards him "Are you alright?" She asked when Bunny was out of earshot Pitch shook his head "He hates me." Tooth looked surprised "No, he doesn't hate you- he's worried-"

"Tooth." Pitch gave a bitter smile "It's okay, you don't have to lie."

"Pitch! Here up, we don't know where the shop is!" Pitch picked up the pace and Tooth glared when she saw Bunny's arm crossed watching him critically.

Tooth punched him in the arm, Buny yelped and grabbed his arm "Ow-What the hell-"

"Shut up, you've been nothing but cruel to Pitch." She said and Bunny frowned "Wait- but he made a stupid mistake-"

"As we all did! Remember when I split myself into thousand mini me's?" Bunny winced recalling that time "Or that time you turned yourself into a rabbit?" Bunny flushed "Wah-I, you were never supposed to bring that up!" Tooth rolled her eyes "We all make mistakes and taking it out on Pitch is just being mean. He's learning, Bunny give him time." She strutted forward walking back to Pitch and Bunny sighed.

Now that he was scolded he did realise he was overdoing it, Bunny groaned, alright he'll apologise, only after everything was sorted out.

A/N

RUSHED CHAPTER I AM SO SORRY!

I am really sorry as I am unable to finish these at the moment but I will get to it.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry I took so long, but someone said they didn't get the Ladybug au so this is the fandom part to explain it a bit. I'm finishing asks instead of leaving it as to be continued so I'm finishing the all dogs go to heaven au after this.

Ladybug Fandom AU

Tadashi didn't realise that joining such a small fandom, was like joining a family, sure there wasn't much people there, but they all gave their best work on fanart, fanfiction, and overall collaboration into the fandom.

But Tadashi couldn't get enough, he was in love with Ladybug… except it wasn't aired in his reigon yet. He had to wait longer.

Ladybug is about a teenage girl and boy who have miraculous stones (in a ring, or ear rings) and this allows them to transform. But when they use a powerful attack they revert back, their stone's blinking, signalling when their time is up.

Tadashi liked Chat Noir, aka Adrien, when the promo came out he was supposed to be called Felix, but they later changed the dark brooding stereotype and created Adrien, a lovable, clumsy rich kid who has never even had a present from his father, unless you count pens as a present. But when a Villian attacks, Adrien becomes the towns hero, Chat Noir armed with Cataclism and Cat puns that aren't as bad as you think, he was a really cool character.

Everybody likes Ladybug, thought Tadashi didn't know why, being a half Japanese girl who like's Adrien but pushes Chat Noir away, the love drama was good but not something most people would exactly relate to, but besides that critic, Tadashi admitted she was a cool character.

She's good at designing and when Adrien isn't there to make her fluster she is a pretty strong leader. Tadashi didn't know why, but he didn't relate strongly with Marinette, than he did with Chat Noir.

On his forum he really wished that he had someone to talk to about Ladybug with, it was a new show and no one knew of it yet and only tumblr gave small information on the episodes and some were kindly translated for him to understand.

But his brother Hiro didn't seem interested, he didn't like the graphics, and his friends were too old to enjoy it as much as he did, sure young adults still watched cartoons but they were far and few inbetween and not in his local area.

How he wished he had someone to talk to.

A few days later when Tadashi went to University he expected the day to go by as any other normal day but when he saw a young boy with startling white hair rubbing his neck sheepishly, Tadashi frowned and had a feeling that the boy was lost.

He stepped into the boys line of vision with a raised eyebrow "Can I help you?" The boy looked startled but instantly relaxed "Oh, um, Maybe-I um, looking for Rapunzel Corona?" Tadashi frowned "Do you go here?"

"Well, no."

Tadashi sighed, if this was another one of those teens trying to steal their tech-again.

"Jack!" The boy brightened when Rapunzel bounced towards them. "I thought we weren't supposed to meet up until next Friday?" Jack shrugged "I was bored, entertain me." Rapunzel eyes lowered "I can do more than that." Jack looked amused, and Tadashi felt uncomfortable and was about to slip away.

"Unless Tadashi wants to come along?" He blinked surprised "What?" Jack gestured behind him "My place, what do you say?" Tadashi felt himself flush scarlet "N-no thank you." He instantly turned storming away, he never knew anyone to be so vulger!

The next day wasn't any better, Jack was there, again.

But this time he was talking to Elsa and the way she was playing with her hair...Tadahi sighed, hook line and sinker. Tadashi was about to ignore it when he saw Elsa walk away, after writing Jack her number for him to stuff it in his pocket, once she was gone he began chatting up Honey Lemon.

Tadashi had had enough, he appeared behind Jack quietly, something he did to Hiro all the time, and cleared his throat loudly.

Jack jumped and turned "Oh Tadashi, we were just talking about you," Tadashi didn't as much as blink "Oh really? Nothing horrible I hope." Honey Lemon looked flushed and this made his eyes narrow "Well um, Jack said he wanted to study later and well-"

"I doubt he wanted to invite me." Tadashi cut in, then he looked at Jack "If you're not a student then I suggest you leave, this isn't a hunting ground for you to pick up dates." Honey lemon looked confused and Jack glared "I am not! And I like this place, I might enrol." Tadashi finally gave a response of his eye twitching "Rapunzel, And Elsa's phone number in your back pocket? I didn't think I imagined that." Honey Lemon looked so offended she skulked of Jack glared up at Tadashi but with the height distance the threat was lost."

"Dude, not cool." Tadashi glared "What? Go to a local bar, but not here. Some people actually want an education." Jack fumed, what he wouldn't give to punch that guy in the face.

Tadashi saw he wasn't going to say anything so he began to walk away.

As he turned the light flashed if his key ring on his back-pack. It flashed in Jacks eye and he grimaced, looking at what caused it and froze.

"Ladybug?" Tadashi tensed, he turned around and saw the shock on Jack's face, maybe if he was lucky Jack didn't know what it was.

Until he asked "You watch Ladybug?" Jack saw Tadashi's face go bright red from embarrassment,

He looked so cute and vulnerable, Jack had the sudden urge to tease him. He gave a crooked grin that sent shivers down Tadashi's spine.

"Meet you at Tokyo cafe, we need to talk."

Tadashi had his school bag on his lap in front of him like a barrier. Jack was sitting idly, drinking a milkshake, that Tadashi was paying for.

"So what now? Are you going to blackmail me? Everyone watches cartoons, my friend still watches spongebob for crying outloud.

Jack stopped drinking from his cup and smirked "Wasn't there one scene when there were two cats and one was sitting on the others lap? Looked like a Japanese porno to me." Tadashi growled "He was trying to take Chats Miraculous." Jack wiggled his eyebrows "His miraculous eh?" Tadashi flushed and looked out the window, ignoring Jack's laughter.

"Just tell me what you want." Jack seemed to be thinking about it then brightened.

"There's a convention in a few months, I want you to be my escort."

"Couldn't you ask one of your friends?" Jack waved his hand "They won't be interested, so you coming or what?" Tadashi sighed "Fine, but then you'll leave me alone, alright?" Jack held out he hand "Deal."

Fred lay against his battered couch with Pizza in hand "Dude, you gave in? Just like that?" Tadashi sighed "He wouldn't leave me alone, plus he had already payed for the tickets." Gogo looked murderous "Give me his address I'll make sure he doesn't bother you again." Tadashi flinched an held his hands up "It's fine, I can handle it." He was more worried for Gogo ending up in prison, but you can't say he wasn't tempted.

"C'mon dude, it's only a convention." Fred said eating another slice "and he's leaving you alone after that right?"

Wasabi instead spoke up "It depends on the convention, if it's anything like Fred's then I would be worried." The others nodded in agreement Fred had them dress up as superheroes and not the good kind, they all felt terrified and self conscious of what they were wearing.

Tadashi groaned "What am I going to do?"

"Tell Jack no?"

"He'll tell everyone I watch Hentai."

"Bro, you watch hentai!?"

"Hiro!"

Tadashi found himself counting to the days to Jack's convention, during those days, Jack kept bugging him, asking Tadashi out at unreasonable times, going shopping, (to pick up the ladies, probably) and then they went bowling with Jack flirting with most of the girls there, then went to a diner for something quick to eat.

But they went home together, which was strange and Jack even dropped Tadashi of at his house.

Come to think of it the past few days felt like…dates.

Tadashi flushed and shook his head "No-no-no, not a date. Stop being paranoid."

Tadashi sighed, it was unfair, but why were the cute ones always the most stuck up?

Tadashi began wiping away at the crumbs on the table.

If Jack didn't have the personality of Chloe burgious they would of been friends.

Tadashi shut his eyes "But no, I doubt he'll change, or that he'll leave me alone." Even after the convention he doubted Jack would stop pestering him.

The day before the convention Tadashi received a package. There was a note on top in a messy scrawl.

Don't open until tommorow. J.

Tadashi pulled a face and placed it on the side.

He would have to wait, but his growing anxiety that something would go wrong kept nagging at him.

When morning came, Tadashi woke up early, you know that feeling when the bed is all warm and the blankets feel like marshmallows and all you do is roll over and if possible, it becomes more cozy.

Yep, he really did not want to go any where today. But with the sun streaming through the windows and his alarm blaring like a fog horn he only groaned in misery.

He went through his daily routine like a zombie only fully waking up when he saw the still wrapped box at the foot of the bed.

Tadashi still felt suspicious about the thing and began to open it cautiously,

Once open he realised it was clothes, he looked bewildered and picked up the smooth fabric, how did Jack even know his size?

And he saw it was some sort of Suit, he placed the Blazer out the box gingerly and the next shirt startled a gasp from him.

It was red with black dots on it, and there was also a mask that went with it.

Tadashi didn't know what to think, he placed his hand over his mouth in shock feeling detached from it all.

Was this a trick? Some prank to humiliate him in public?

Tadashi closed his eyes, even though Jack promised to leave him alone…this felt like blackmail.

Tadashi took the mask in hand and began to thumb over the texture, it was really detailed, Tadashi was unsure about this, any of this.

Tadashi clenched his hands feel anger burn his chest, he stood up abruptly and grabbed his clothes instantly unstripped, if this was some trick and Jack was playing with him...

Tadashi grabbed the clothes and stomped towards the bathroom, if Jack said one word, hinted, took a picture or dared insult him, that gave Tadashi a free pass to punch him in the face.

On the bus ride there, Tadashi did receive many stares, thank goodness for the mask to hide his blushing face, it wasn't until a little girl tugged his waist coat and asked "Are you a host?" Tadashi and many others reacted at the little girls insinuation.

"N-no I'm just going to a party with a friend." She didn't look like she believed him, Tadashi gripped the handle bar above his head a little tighter, feeling even more self concious.

When he see's Jack he was going to kill him.

He followed the directions that Jack gave him and was surprised to see so many people gathering at the entrance, his eyes widened in realisation.

Ani-Con, he really wanted to go but he couldn't afford it, by the time he heard about it all the tickets had sold out. He couldn't believe he forgot about it. He scanned the crowd for Jack still feeling a little irritated at Jack but the urge to punch him wasn't that strong as before.

Suddenly he felt someone bump into him and he stumbled "Oh sorry- man!" Tadashi blinked and saw another cosplayer looking up at him in awe "That's an amazing LadyBug costume!" Tadashi felt himself fluster "I uh, thanks?" The other didn't notice his rambling "Can I have a picture with you?"

"Um sure.." Tadashi had to hold the camera as the boy in front had smaller arms than him, Tadashi smiled as the other gave a peace sign and snapped the shot.

The teen took his phone back gratefully "Oh my gosh, thank you. That's such an awesome costume by the way." Tadashi waved "Thanks, yours too!" And the boy vanished in the crowd.

Tadashi sighed and looked around for Jack, and then he saw a flash of white hair in the crowd, there was no mistaking it was Jacks.

He began to move trying to push through the crowd and making his way towards the boy who was talking to another group of people. Tadashi tried not to step on anybody's toes but soon enough he found his way halfway through the entrance and gave a gasp feeling as if he left his stomach behind in the crowd.

"Jack!" The boy turned around and instantly beamed "Tadashi you made it, and you're wearing it!" Tadashi couldn't speak. Jack was also wearing a suit with a green undershirt and a mask concealing half his face. Tadashi didn't notice the ears but from here he was beyond surprised, Jack was dressed as Chat Noir.

"I, you…what?" Tadashi blinked rapidly beyond confused, wait-did he miss something?

"Do you like it? My friend Tooth designed it herself." Instantly they were swarmed by other members of the crowd.

"Oh my gosh Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

"Are they promoting the series?"

"Can I have a picture." The two were too busy being moved around with pictures snapping them Tadashi didn't get to finish what he wanted to say.

He felt a hand wrap around his waist and felt himself relax, "Want to take a picture with me handsome?" He tensed looking at the figure beside him in surprise. It wasn't Jack.

A girl dressed as a female Chat Noir pressed herself closer her lips puckering "Will you be my Ladybug for the evening?" Tadashi was flustered and didn't know what to say, "No, well I'm…I'm with-"

Jack turned over a second and froze to see another girl cling to Tadashi, she was dressed as Chat as well.

He didn't know what happened but if you asked he would tell you he blacked out, one moment he was talking to another cosplayer and the next he was right in front of them, one hand on Tadashi's shoulder and the other pushing the girl away "Paws off, he's with me." And any response she was going to give died and went to heaven, when Jack kissed Tadashi in front of everyone, his eyes were open and they were glaring at anyone watching as of to say, mine.

It was the most impossible thing he's ever done.

And Tadashi had to ruin it, couldn't he hold his breath for a few more seconds?

Jack pulled back expecting anything but anger on Tadashi's face.

"What?" Jack asked as if it wasn't obvious instead Tadashi grabbed his hand and proceeded to drag him away "We need to talk." He growled and Jack felt himself shrink into himself, did he do something wrong?

Once Tadashi found a secluded area, mostly the bathrooms he turned on Jack feeling every level of fury.

"What in the hell was that!?" Jack scoffed "What was what?" Tadashi groaned and Jack knew he was prodding an angry bear, but this was worth it. "That- that kiss! In public! In front of everybody?" Jack's eyes flickered downcast "You didn't like it?" Tadashi paused his tantrum and saw Jack looking miserable if anything this confused him further.

Jack hated him, didn't he?

"No, it was the fact that you kissed me in the first place, what was that all about?" Jack looked up his brow furrowed "Wait, you haven't realised it?"

"Realised what?" Jack gave him such a blank stare, with the mask it was even more unnerving.

"You do know that we have been dating for the past month." Tadashi was stunned stupid.

Jack saw his reaction and rolled his eyes dramatically "Oh my moon, are you serious right now?" Tadashi seemed to lose the will to speak

"What all those times hanging out, sleepovers and bowling-"

"I thought you were flirting with other girls, how was I supposed to know!?"

"Well I thought it was obvious!"

They both glared at each other until Tadashi tossed his hands into the air "You didn't say anything, I'm not pyschic!" Jack glared "Fine I'll tell you now, we're dating!"

Tadashi felt his anger drain away and in it's place he felt flustered "We're dating…?" Jack inhaled deeply "Yes Tadashi, unless you don't want to?" Tadashi shook his head "No, no…I..." He leaned against a wall and covered his face with his hand "This is very confusing." Jack leaned closer "How is it confusing?" Tadashi looked up "You blackmailed me to hang out with you, and even now I thought you were using this," he gestured to his costume "For new leverage." Jack only stared then flushed scratching his neck awkwardly "Truth is, I liked Ladybug at the same time." Tadashi stiffened, what?

"But I didn't know how you- I just thought, this genius of a kid who could make robots and is three times as smart as the average person…why would he hang out with me? I just forgot about it the past month." Tadashi didn't know how much he was going to be shocked today.

He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed loudly "Okay." Jack perked up and when Tadashi moved forward "Let's start over." Jack perked "So would this be our first date?" Tadashi looked thoughtful then nodded "Alright." Jack whopped "Yes!" He stepped forward and Tadashi followed with Jack talking a mile a minute "Did you know the creater of Zootopia is here? Even Snow White from Once upon a time-she plays the rabbit!" Tadashi followed in pace and for the first time felt himself relax around Jack, it felt great not being constantly tense waiting for Jack to say he blabbed to the whole university.

Jack had stopped talking and saw Tadashi having his own train of thought. The doors were finally starting to open.

Jack took his hand and tugged, snapping Tadashi out of it, he saw Jack's crooked smirk and felt that he really did resemble his costume quite well "Coming, Ladybug?" Tadashi reflected it and tightened his grip "Of course, Chat Noir."


	18. Chapter 18

It's been too long sorry guys! I just didn't know what else to write, so I was working on All dogs go to heaven until I had some inspiration, so this is another prompt I might flesh it out one day.

Happy Gravity Fools

Both Hiro and Tadashi wanted to explore the mysteries of the town until a demon appears named Jokul what does he want?

"B-but I'm a kid!" Jack rolled his eyes "So's everyone else on this planet, Callaghan? He's a toddler compared to me, but I'm an immortal demon, are you saying I'm not aloud happiness because everyone is too young for me? do I look like I care about your age?"

Tadashi began to protest until Jokul placed his finger over his lips "Listen kid, all I want is companionship, is that too much to ask? someone to kiss, hug, hold and screw around with whenever I want?" Tadashi's blush darkened "No-no, I that's- but you're a guy!"

Jack fell back exasperated "So? Look we'll go by your pace but I really have pent up stress I want to relieve. "

Tadashi pressed his lips together, the mysteries of the whole town... but at the price of being Jacks date?

"Is it a deal kid?" Tadashi outstretched his hand "D-deal." Once they shook Jack cried out in realised "Fuckin finally!"

"What're you-ah!"

Jack bushed him back behind bushes clothes suddenly flying out of it as Jack began to ravish the poor teen.

Tadashi wasn't complaining though

 _Shadow Hunters Recollection_

It was the most strangest wedding he has ever been to, instead of the traditional white, everything was black, the flowers the bridesmaids dress, the decorations.

Jack was only standing at the edge table with a drink in hand watching Valka and Stoic dance together, Jack felt awkward but at the same time he felt as if the two had finally deserved their happiness they have been through so much.

Not that Jack would remember but his memory is coming to him, gradually.

He was surrounded by shadow hunters or as they called themselves the Nephilm, their ancestors were chosen by the angel to become protectors, or warriors fighting demons and downworlders from harming humans of their dimension.

Jack made the strange transition from human to downworlder back to human and now he was a shadow hunter, he was young enough almost 15 and could adapt to the runes and transition, if he was an adult he wouldn't of been able to handle the runes but the first one on his skin was mostly a training rune to ease him into it, unlike Merida she was a born nephilm while he…had to get used to it.

It was strange though, one minute he was home thinking what he was going to do once high school was over, and the next he was walking past a bar that was way too _familiar._

Usually he passed it many times in all his years and yet, for some reason the bar unnerved him and the teens hanging out suddenly turned to see him when they felt his eyes on them. He's never been inside yet the vague familiarity struck his core and when he saw the teenagers a strange thought occurred to him.

 _Vampires_.

But that was silly wasn't it? Vampires weren't real

And yet the seed of doubt was planted and he found that he couldn't go home, he was jumpy at every shadow and it felt as if the world was getting darker and more eerie even if the sun was still shining bright, almost as if a blindfold was removed everything came to light, girls and boys of different coloured skin mostly green and blues, some had large sandwiches that he swore was rare meat, and there was a little girl who kept staring at him albeit creepily.

Jack ran.

He ran down an unfamilIar path yet he took lots of sharp turns as if he knew where he was going and almost faltered to see a huge rundown church.

Until he saw that it wasn't a church, the scenery flickered and Jack felt a migraine coming on, as it looked like two buildings over layered atop each other.

Until he heard a strange scuttle behind him, he panicked.

He pounced towards the doors, slamming into them and pounded on the thick mahogany wood.

"Hello! Is anyone in-" he felt the hair raise at the back of his neck and he almost faltered as the heart-stopping fear that took his breath away.

Something was behind him, and it was getting closer.

He became more urgent hitting the doors with all his might until the door was flung open.

A man with black spiky hair on one side with wide honey coloured eyes looking startled at the panting teenager before him.

"Jack?" the boy gaped surprised, how did he know his name?

Until Tadashi's eyes flickered upwards and suddenly grabbed Jacks by the arm and pulled him inside, and slammed the door shut, before Jack could even protest he heard the door gave a loud bang!

As if something flung itself against it.

He didn't realise he was shaking or actually collapsing when he felt the mans arms rub his sides and gave soft shushing noises Jack fell limp against him, it was strange as the familiar feeling of being _safe_ made him fall limp in the mans arms.

"I can't believe that thing was following you." The man uttered softly and Jack frowned looking up at him "What thing? What was that?"

"Tadashi who- oh my god?" Jack looked up at a girl, who appeared and was staring at him like he was a ghost, Jack frowned, red curly hair, it stirred a strange recollection that made his head spin "I...I _know_ you." The pain was too much and the next thing he knew everything went black.

"Hey Jack," He turned startled and saw Merida walking towards him he relaxed he did start to remember once everything was explained to him. Merida was next to him drinking her own punch "So how's your first Nephilm wedding?" Jack shrugged "like every other wedding." Merida smiled and nodded "It's a first for me too,"

Jack couldn't help but grin and pointed at a brunette dancing with his parents "Am I seeing wedding bells in your future?" She looked to what he was pointing at and saw Hiccup dancing with Stoic and Valka "As if," Merida elbowed Jack playfully but he could see her cheeks burned red.

"Oh~ has Merida got a boyfriend?" She flushed glaring down at one of her little brothers "Hamish!?" Jack chuckled to see her make a grab for him.

"Hamish will make a quick shadowhunter he already outruns one!" Hiro wrapped his arm around Jacks neck leaning heavily in it to see the scene.

Jack chuckled "If he's anything like Merida, I have a right to be worried." Soon everyone was coming to their table, Rapunzel Hiccup and Hiro, they were mostly the only people he began to remember.

And then Tadashi walked over to them "I don't have to break up any fights right?" He asked and everyone chuckled, but Jack could not help but feel guilty whenever Tadashi was even close to him, out of everyone, he was the only one he didn't remember.

He looked up and saw that Tadashi was someone who radiated warmth, he made you feel welcome and acted as the big brother for the whole group and yet…Jack wished he could remember him.

Until his gaze flickered over Tadashi's neck and felt his cheeks begin to heat up and a strange tightness in his stomach.

Tadashi's honey coloured eyes met his briefly "Jack are you alright?" Now all the others were looking at him strangely but Jack kept glaring at Tadashi's neck as if it offended him.

"He's had too much punch- did somebody spike it?" Merida scowled and now Tadashi face shifted from warmth to blazin heat of anger.

And that's when Jack remembered.

He gasped outloud staring at Tadashi in mortified horror, "Jack?"

"Did I- Have I… _Did I bite you_!?" Jack asked in shock and now Tadashi's eyes widened as his hand shot over his neck to hide the faint white scar from their last encounter.

The previous alarm on everyone's faces morphed into amusement, but Jack wasn't done as his face began to flame up.

"Did we…roll around on the floor of a boat?"

He asked puzzled, No way was this real. But Tadashi's burning face proved him wrong "Yes we did, Yes we rolled around on a boat! And yes I kinda liked it, and let's stop talking about it!" He said in a rush that didn't help as everyone's surprised faces became lewd "Oh you liked it huh?" It wasn't until Tadashi pointed "He bit Rapunzel too!" Now she was blushing "It was for a good cause!" Jack felt like digging himself in the dirt, Hiro snickered "Vampire mojo strikes again." Jack covered his hands with his face, Tadashi placed his hand on his shoulder and began leading him away, "Where are we going?" Jack couldn't help but ask and Tadashi soon swerved onto the dance floor taking Jack's hands in his and began to dance, Jack could only watch dazed as Tadashi's hand wrapped around his waist and then clasped his hand tightly and they both moved with the other dancers fluently Jack only blinked then gasped "What are you d-doing-" Tadashi scoffed "I'm kidnapping you, isn't it obvious." He drew Jack closer and easily led Jack into the sea of dancers, other shadowhunters were staring at them oddly but Jack was too busy looking down at his feet trying not to step on Tadashi's toes, Tadashi tilted his chin up "Look at me," Jack felt his heartbeat race and the possibility of stepping on his toes multiplied "There we go," Jack soon found miraculossly falling into step,, until a sense of déjà Vu when his feet slipped into the familiar patterns, he danced like this before with Tadashi, only once, he fell into step the same moves that he was taught, Tadashi said that it was training and dancing would help his reflexis Jack only scoffed.

He remembered that it had saved his life from a fairy and Tadashi never shut up about it.

As they kept dancing more familiarity made their way and Jack was recalling everything they did,

When he went to the party with Tadashi because he didn't mt want Merida hanging out with strangers, he drank something that turned him into a rat, and a vampire had mistaken him for one of their own buddies,

He bit The head vampires hand to escape, and he was having symptoms of vampirism, he walked back to the hotel by instinct and ended up becoming a vampire.

Tadashi swung him around and soon all shadowhunters were watching them, he and Tadashi never got along well which explains a few things it wasn't until after when Tadashi and Hiro were kidnapped by Callaghan that Jack admitted everything.

He loved Tadashi.

But Callaghan brought them to another dimension and couldn't get them back home, so they had to ask the ruler if the dimension to take them back, but he wanted the vampires immortality as well as his memories,

So that's why he couldn't remember anything.

Tadashi soon saw the recognition in his eyes and couldn't help but feel a small hope blossoming in his chest and it took all his will power to keep it down.

,he won't admit it hurt when Jack looked at him and yet his eyes only had confusion and saw _nothing_ , he didn't know Tadashi and that was worse than actually losing Jack.

But he tried for months trying to make Jack remember or even recall anything about him, so he had to ask and Jack gave his usual shit eating grin cementing the fact that he real was here.

"How did you remember me?" Tadashi couldn't help but wonder if he tried months to make Jack remember what triggered it?, and the answer did surprise him "You scowled."

Yandere simulator.

Jack hid behind the tree a permanent scowl on his face, they were too many rivals, he had no idea what Info-chan would think that murdering these girls would help him get his sempai but he couldn't think of any other way of getting rid of them.

Friday. He had this Friday to rid this school of the competition.

Honey lemon, it was such a shame that she was a nice girl, but she was in love with his sempai and he couldn't continue to let her live.

It was a pity she didn't have a crush on anybody else he would've 'pursued her' to like someone else...

"Hey Honey lemon can you help me with this for a sec?" Honey lemon turned surprised to see a second year looking down bashfully, "Sure I'll help you," Jack turned around and she followed in haste towards the 'study room.'

He shut the door behind him and then pulled the syringe out if his pocket "What're you-AH!" He stabbed her in the neck and she fell to the floor, merely asleep.

A instrumental box was set up and Jack picked up the sleeping teen and tucked her inside, he would come back tonight and take it home, no one would be suspicious, they would think he was a music student after all.

As Jack returned home he looked through his room unsure if he should read manga or not, he walked towards his basement and saw Honey Lemon strapped to a chair "You- stay away from me." Jack took a menacing step forward not saying a word, how about he _tortures_ her for 18 hours straight?

"What- no- I'll do anything- no- _NOOO!"_

Jack stood at the school gates with Honey lemon next to him her eyes glazed over and muttering nonsense he reached into his pocket and gave her a knife already giving her a target before hand " _Do it._ "

"Kill...kill...kill..." Jack took a step back and watched when his other rival Gogo rounded the corner she didn't see Honey lemon, until the girl attacked she gave a short scream, before she fell to the floor dead.

Jack watched trying not to smile when Honey lemon then raised the dagger ignoring the screams of other students and stabbed her forehead,

Killing two birds with one stone.

Sick fic

"Blegh," he shivers and then sniffs, he would stand up and bend down to take a cup from the bottom cabinet and once he stands up he wave of disses makes him whimper he places the cup down and pauses, recovering from the process.

And then he shivers, not because he's cold, nope in a dressy gown thick pink fluffy slippers with drippy pants, no he shivers because every disgusting, gilt phlegm snotty drippy feeling he gets he represses it and tries not to be sick.

Being sick is like spewing glass and having cold air hit the wounds on your throat.

So being sick is a no, no.

Tadashi could only watch with the pity and amusement of someone who wasn't sick watching someone who was sick, you wanted to wrap them in blankets (with gloves and a mask) and lock them in their room until the recovered.

But Tadashi could only sit there at the counter his assignments covered the whole desk and watched as Jack flipped the switch and the kettle began to boil, Jack couldn't even hear it, as if all his senses were placed outside of him and god forbid talking he had to talk though to warm up his muscles and not turn this head cold into a throat cold,

Ugh if he tilted his head to one side I felt as if his brain and blood dropped and weighed on his face, he felt like mr fantastic after he stepped out the machine and his face went droppy.

Once the kettle boiled and Jack gets his biscuits and tablets he sat the counted and used his cup to push the books away and little and half his small space to the side.

Tadashi watched say because Jack would usually have said "Move your fucking books Tadashi, a sick man is trying to _survive."_ But he didn't, if Jack said move books Tadashi, he would press his lips together with tears in his eyes trying not to cry at how disgusting his mouth tastes like, he wants to brush his teeth but even brushing might make him react.

He only began to eat his biscuits dunking them him, his taste buds were so fucked up he didn't even notice the biscuits were off.

Once he had some food, he could now have a tablet, two a day.

He held one in his hand.

It was starting to melt and get sticky and he placed it on his tongue and braced himself, and relaxed and took a drink of tea.

He used to like tea- coffee even better, but tea when he was sick, and right now?

Tea tasted like the shittiest water he had ever consumed, but it was warm it relaxed his throat muscles and wasn't too bitter and he could eat something with it and that was a plus.

Jack's eyes were watering and he looked like a drowning man as he looked at his second tablet.

He hasn't thrown up yet, he didn't want to take his chances.

"I can't take it."

"Then don't" Tadashi said softly, the second tablet wasn't mandatory Jack could take it later. Jack nodded, and as slow as he was making everything he was quick to dump the tea in the sink, toss the biscuits in the cupboard leave the tablets where they were and even came back to wipe away the crumbles then retreated upstairs.

Hours later Jack came back downstairs like clockwork, but it was early afternoon where he repeated the process and went back upstairs and slept like a light.

He was just so tired and being asleep was wonderful he had really weird dreams such as, Adrien from ladybug being sempai in Yandere simulator if he was healthy he would have snorted himself awake.

A light tap on the door woke him up instantly "Jack? Do you want some tea?" Jack took a soft breath "No."

"Alright then."

A few hours later Jack glared at the ceiling and he could feel everyone around him was asleep and silent not a peep.

He really wanted a cup of tea now.

Hours and he was still awake tossing and turning and trying not to lie on one side until suddenly, morning!

Huzzah.

The next day Jack felt a little better, and a little better meant that was an improvement. Jack woke up in high spirits. And decided if he needed to get better he can't stay in his viral infested room. He drank his tea slowly and deciding what he was going to do first.

After his breakfast he walked back upstairs towards his room and the first thing he noticed was the smell, it was stuffy and when you were out of it you never noticed but now, he couldn't breathe- and he couldn't open the windows either, the cold was why he was sick in the first place.

"Time to…" He opened the curtains and rolled his sleeves up and conquered the first thing that needed sorting. Which was the bed, he began to strip the sheets away "Clean the sickness away!"

He went to the bathroom after "Brush the sickness away," Now that horrible taste in his mouth was gone, he blew his nose and tossed the tissue in the toilet and flushed "Catch it flush it, wash it." He admitted that whole cold dialouge was catchy but the whole catch it bin it kill it seemed counter productive from the trash some people had to touch that to stuff things back in.

"Nw to clean the sickness away!" He took a shower, afterwards he was starting to feel like his usal self again still a bit stuffy and death in one ear he was fine.

He sat at the couch with his kindle in hand occasionally sniffing once or twice but so far, cured.

Tadashi sat next to him a while later nursing a cup of tea to himself, and he _sniffed_.

"I think I'm coming down with something."

_  
Authors note; Gravity falls is a joke! happy April Fools.

Yandere simulator is such a fun game I'm actually playing it XD you should check it out it's like magical madoka and grand theft auto had a baby.

That would be this game.

So I was sick so Jack is sick I'm vicious like that


End file.
